Não Era Bem Isso
by Pequena Perola
Summary: A mais perfeita experiência de Orochimaru não saiu bem como ele esperava. Quem mais lamenta o fato é Kabuto. Acompanhe o desenvolvimento desse novo projeto que mudara a vida de dois shinobis. Romance/Drama/Humor. SakuraXSasuke
1. Um Novo Projeto

_**POR FAVOR LEIAM ESSE TESTINHO ANTES DA FIC. TEM UMA PARTE IMPORTANTE!**_

* * *

Voltando do além... da hibernação... ou de qualquer outro lugar: Pérola!

Tcharam!

**Platéia:** Uuuuu...

São arremessados tomates, batatas, cebolas, pepinos...

**Pérola:** Calma gente, eu sei que vocês não estão felizes comigo.

Uma melancia voa e a acerta na cabeça. Estranhamente, ao invés de desmaiar, a autora fica com a cabeça presa dentro da fruta...

**Pérola:** Quem apagou as luzes?

**Inner:** Comédia estilo pastelão. Então tá. Como ela se encontra impossibilitada no momento, eu e Sasuke terminaremos a abertura.

**Sasuke:** Eu também?

**Inner:** Sim.

**Sasuke:** Que saco.

**Pérola:** Gente é sério, acendam a luz.

**Inner:** Cala a boca. Bem, a principio era para ser uma fic de humor com leves toques de romance. Mas no final acabou sendo um romance dramático com fortes toques de humor em alguns capítulos.

**Sasuke:** ...

**Inner: **Diferente de "Sonhos e Pesadelos" e "A Filha do Inimigo", "Não era bem isso..." já está pronto e a cada 5 reviews será postado um novo capítulo.

**Sasuke:** ...

**Inner:** A cabeça de melancia vai entrar na net todos os dias sem falta. Então, depende de vocês para a atualização.

**Sasuke:** ...

**Inner:** Tem capítulos pequenos, medianos, grandinhos e gigantes. São 12 + 1 epílogo.

**Sasuke:** ...

**Inner:** Você não dizer nada criatura?

**Sasuke:** Não recebi o roteiro.

**Inner:** Ah! Por que não disse antes?

**Sasuke:** Tinha esperanças de você me esquecer.

**Inner:** Lê isso aqui.

**Sasuke:** "Eu, Sasuke Uchiha, ciente da minha falta de saúde mental..." Como é que é?

**Inner:** Termina.

**Sasuke:** Não vou ler isso.

**Inner:** TERMINA!

**Sasuke:** Humpf. Estou sendo forçado. Portanto, não acreditem.

**Inner:** Lê logo, droga!

**Sasuke:** "...venho por meio deste comunicar minha inferioridade física, mental, espiritual e sexual perante Itachi Uchiha e solicitar minha imediata substituição por este." Até parece que eu sou mentalmente inferior ao Itachi.

**Inner:** Se você diz. Mas no resto...

**Sasuke:** ...

**Pérola:** Enfim me livrei daquela melancia. Bem, vamos aos comunicados.

**Inner:** Já demos.

**Pérola:** Já é?

**Inner:** Lê.

**Pérola:** 5 reviews por capítulo... Entrarei na net todo dia... Inferioridade fisica, mental, espiritual e sexual... imediata substituição... Ahhh... Sasuke-kun... Eu nunca vou te substituir. Não tenho coragem de tentar fazer meu Itachi-kun de bobo e ele não cairia tão fácil nessa brincaderinha... Você é meu pateta mor.

**Sasuke:** Humpf.

**Pérola:** Bem, a legenda vocês já conhecem. Os direitos autorais de Naruto não me pertencem. Tirando um dos personagens principais da fic que vai aparecer mais a frente. Bejinhos e boa leitura.

* * *

Legenda para quem esqueceu ou para quem não me conhece...

**Personagem:** Fala "Leitura ou Repetição" _"Pensamento"_

* * *

_**Um Novo Projeto**_

.

.

.

Orochimaru e Sasuke batalhavam intensamente. Os jutsus eram de alto nível. Alguns, mais sinceramente falando, muitos, eram proibidos. O duelo era intenso. O sannin nem sequer suava enquanto fazia de tudo para matar o adversário. O Uchiha só conseguia desviar. Já estava muito ferido, mas não conseguia revidar os ataques. Apesar de treinar a muito tempo, ainda não se comparava ao atual sensei.

**Orochimaru:** Está melhorando Sasuke-kun. Mas ainda está muito fraco. Patético.

**Sasuke:** Cala a boca.

Orochimaru ria do desespero do aluno. Esta mal se mantinha de pé. Se o perverso shinobi quisesse, o fim do vingador seria aquele. A tentação era grande. Mas enquanto seu experimento não fosse concluído, o corpo do jovem era o mais perfeito no momento. Precisava de uma garantia caso tudo desse errado e ele precisasse de um novo. Sasuke se aperfeiçoava rápido. Não tanto quanto o desejado. Mas, havia progresso.

**Karin:** Senhor Orochimaru?

**Orochimaru:** Já falei para não interromper enquanto treinamos.

**Karin:** Desculpe-me senhor. Kabuto disse que era importante.

**Orochimaru:** Kabuto? O que ele disse?

**Sasuke:** ...

**Karin:** Ele pediu para chamá-lo. Não me deu nenhum detalhe. É sobre uma das experiências.

**Orochimaru:** Dispensados. Os dois. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

O sannin das cobras se retirava quase que correndo do local. Podia-se dizer que estava ansioso. Sasuke, apesar da curiosidade aguçada, não o seguiu. Se levantou com a cabeça erguida e se preparava para sair.

**Karin:** Sasuke-kun. Já que estamos dispensados, podíamos sair para aproveitar. Não acha?

**Sasuke:** Eu vou tomar um banho e dormir. _"Já que esse é o único momento em que posso ficar com ela, apesar da goteira em cima da minha cama."_ Você vai sumir da minha frente.

**Karin:** Seu grosso. Mas eu ainda te amo.

**Sasuke:** Humpf.

O homem saiu e fez exatamente o que disse que faria. Não se desviou um único passo. A jovem de óculos até poderia ser bonita. Mas nos últimos cinco anos a única que habitava seus pensamentos era a garota que deixou desacordada em cima de um banco. Era cômico. Após perder todos que amava, decidiu nunca mais se apegar a ninguém. Anos se passaram, e ele tinha sucesso. Quando formaram os times, pensou que não seria difícil manter dois idiotas e um pervertido afastados. Grande engano. Cheios de defeitos, os três se tornaram sua nova família. Um pai, um irmão e a dona de seus pensamentos. Quase considerou esquecer Itachi e ficar com eles. No entanto, não podia. Tinha que protegê-los. Só não contava que fosse sentir tanta saudade deles assim. Aquilo doía diversas vezes. Logo passaria. Derrotaria o irmão em breve. Correria para Konoha. A primeira coisa que faria assim que chegasse seria beijá-la. Depois agradeceria ao seu verdadeiro sensei e abraçaria seu mais novo irmão. Obviamente, bateria nele em seguida. Certos hábitos devem ser mantidos.

Orochimaru estava ansioso. Será que finalmente conseguiria? Aquela idéia surgiu a dois anos e até agora não avançaram um único passo. Entrou em um laboratório. Dentro deste estava Kabuto em frente a uma mesa. Ele analisava os diversos papéis espalhados. Fazia algumas anotações. A face não era de alegria. Falharam novamente.

**Orochimaru:** Então?

**Kabuto:** Perdoe-me Orochimaru-sama. Mas eu falhei. Perdemos mais um.

**Orochimaru:** O que houve de errado?

**Kabuto:** É muito poder. Ele não agüenta.

**Orochimaru:** O que falta para conseguir?

**Kabuto:** Ainda não descobri. Estou fazendo o possível. Mas acho que vai demorar mais do que o esperado.

**Orochimaru:** Ele já devia estar pronto. Seu tempo esta acabando Kabuto. Não me desaponte.

**Kabuto:** Sim senhor. Eu irei conseguir.

Orochimaru saiu da sala. Os olhos indicavam desagrado. Aquilo era extremamente importante. Por que não conseguiam? Kabuto, que saiu do local pouco depois se perguntava como conseguiria contornar o atual problema. O poder do experimento era muito elevado e o destruía antes de se organizar. A situação era delicada. O tempo era muito pequeno. Se não apresentasse algum progresso logo seria eliminado da equipe.

Os dias nasciam e morriam rapidamente e sem descanso. As horas conspiravam contra ele. Estava em missão no País da Terra. Para sua sorte, incrivelmente simples. Enquanto buscava alguma solução, o desespero começava a sondá-lo.

**Kabuto:** _"QUE DROGA!! O que eu faço?"_

Uma explosão o distraiu. Ninjas de Konoha lutavam ao lado dos ninjas da pedra. Shurikens e Kunais voavam. Algumas com pergaminhos bombas. O estrago era grande. Vários ninjas corriam, alguns poucos morriam. Quase todos os feridos eram resgatados pelos médicos-nin. Kabuto achou aquilo tudo entediante. Virava-se para ir embora. Não tinha mais nada para fazer ali. Foi quando uma grande concentração de chakra chamou-lhe a atenção. Ele se virou a tempo de ver uma kunoichi ativar um selo e utilizá-lo.

**Kabuto:** _"É isso. Esse é o elemento que faltava!"_

Memorizando o rosto da jovem, ele extraiu o máximo de velocidade que suas pernas ofereciam e retornou para o esconderijo de Orichamaru. Este se encontrava treinando com o Uchiha. Sem se importar com as conseqüências o garoto de cabelos brancos entrou correndo e gritando:

**Kabuto:** Orochimaru-sama! Orochimaru-sama!

**Orochimaru:** Já disse que não gosto de ser interrompid...

**Kabuto:** Eu já sei o que fazer! Achei o elemento que vai permitir a experiência ser um sucesso!

**Orochimaru:** Muito bom Kabuto. Sasuke-kun, vá descansar. Continuaremos amanhã. Venha comigo Kabuto. Temos muito que conversar.

**Kabuto:** Sim senhor.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Ah... antes que eu me esqueça... o cap 3 de A Filha do Inimigo já ta quase pronto... e Sonhos e Pesadelos tá me dando trabalho mas não desisti de nenhuma delas...

E, repetindo: 5 reviews capítulo novo.

Beijos


	2. Coletando Material

Esse vocês considerem um presente pelo meu sumiço...

Mas o três só vem depois de 5 reviews...

Beijos a todos que tiveram paciência comigo...

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** Fala "Leitura ou Repetição" _"Pensamento"_

* * *

_**Coletando Material**_

.

.

.

Dez dias se passaram desde o ocorrido. Os ninjas de Konoha saiam da Vila Oculta da Pedra. A missão foi concluída. O time composto por Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Neji agora retornava para casa. A viagem foi tranqüila. Um ou outro bandido que fugia assim que os reconhecia. Nada demais. Pararam por dois dias em um lago incrivelmente bonito. Já dentro das fronteiras do País do Fogo encontraram a equipe que escoltava o Kazekage e seus irmãos de volta a Suna. Este era composto por Yuuhi Kurenai, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino e Rock Lee.

**Naruto:** Gaara. Tudo bem?

**Gaara:** Hun.

**Naruto:** Cara, quanta educação com seu melhor amigo.

**Gaara:** Humpf.

**Temari:** Você que pediu por isso. Agora agüenta.

**Naruto:** Tudo bem. Um dia você ainda vai conversar que nem eu Gaara.

**Lee:** Isso mesmo Naruto-kun. Só você pode ajudar o Gaara-kun a descobrir seu fogo da juventude.

**Sakura:** Tudo. Menos isso. Vocês vão acabar com ele.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan. Você não vai dizer isso quando estivermos todos juntos comendo ramen do Ichiraku.

**Sakura:** Gaara. Dê adeus ao seu intestino saudável.

**Gaara:** Humpf.

Kakashi observava tudo quieto. Ele e Kurenai estavam apreensivos. De repente todos os ninjas se aquietaram com exceção de Naruto. O caçula dos Sabakus tapou a boca do Uzumaki para que conseguisse se concentrar nos sons que os rodeavam. Mal sabia ele que com o ato tampou também o nariz do jovem.

**Orochimaru:** Desse jeito você vai matá-lo.

**Gaara:** Hn?

O ruivo olhou para o amigo. O loiro estava com o rosto mudando de cor. A falta de ar, a raiva ao ver o sannin que levou seu melhor amigo, a frustração por estar sendo tratado como criança, tudo o levava a ficar roxo. Gaara o soltou assim que viu as condições do portador da nove caudas.

**Naruto:** Sua cobra velha! O que está fazendo aqui? Cadê o Sasuke?

**Orochimaru:** Quanta ansiedade. Não se preocupe. Sasuke-kun está bem. Ficou mais forte. Deve estar dormindo agora. Aproveitando a folga.

**Naruto:** O Sasuke? Impossível. Ele só pensa em treinar. O que você fez com ele?

**Orochimaru:** Nada. Por enquanto.

**Kabuto:** Acredite em nós Naruto-kun. Não machucamos aquele preguiçoso.

**Kakashi:** O Sasuke nunca foi preguiçoso.

**Orochimaru:** Então são vocês que não o conhecem.

**Kabuto:** Nunca vi alguém dormir mais que ele. Talvez o Nara. Mas fora ele, ninguém.

**Lee:** Tanto assim?

**Kabuto:** Pois é. A coisa é séria.

Apesar da conversa aparentemente amigável, ninjas do som cercavam o pequeno grupo. Cerca de cinco para cada um, no mínimo. Os ninjas de Konoha estavam de prontidão. Prontos para a batalha que obviamente iria acontecer. O único aéreo era Naruto. Este tentava imaginar o Uchiha se comportando como o Nara.

**Naruto: **Isso é difícil de acreditar.

**Kabuto:** Mas é verdade Naruto-kun.

**Gaara:** Que tal pararem com isso?

**Shikamaru:** Ninguém que sai com tantos ninjas quer só bater um papo. Atrás de qual de nós vocês estão?

**Orochimaru:** Garoto esperto. Kabuto!

**Kabuto:** Sim Orochimaru-sama.

O sannin estalou os dedos e todos os ninjas do som começaram a atacar o pequeno grupo. Kakashi era golpeado por diversos ninjas. Dentre todos eles, não sabia dizer quem era clone e quem não era. Devido à quantidade de inimigos, ativou o Sharingan. Neji já usava sua defesa absoluta, atingi-lo era quase impossível. A velocidade de Lee o tornava um grande lutador. Antes que percebessem, ele já estava nocauteando grande parte de seus adversários. Shikamaru não teve muito tempo para refletir uma estratégia. Sendo assim, prendeu seus atacantes no controle das sombras em quanto bolava uma maneira de tirar todos de lá. Gaara já tinha matado quase todos que ousaram pensar em atacá-lo ou a seus companheiros. Os insetos de Shino derrubavam e devoravam os clones. O Aburame enfim estava frente a frente com o ninja inimigo de verdade. Temari não podia usar seu leque. Se o fizesse, atacaria também seus aliados. Esse fato tornava sua luta complicada. Perante tantos inimigos, as marionetes de Kankuro se tornavam um problema. A concentração exigida para se controlar uma delas o deixava com a guarda baixa. Para ajudá-lo, Naruto fez diversos clones. Ambos lutavam juntos. Kurenai atacava com agilidade seus rivais. Não dando tempo de um contra-ataque. Kabuto avançou para o centro do combate e atacava Sakura sozinho. Sem ela, os outros teriam que ter mais cuidado com seus ferimentos. A luta entre os dois era única. Jutsus médicos nunca eram usados como armas. Mas naquele duelo, era o único tipo visto. Bisturi de chakra era o favorito. A Haruno, sem escolhas, ativou o selo de Tsunade para manter a luta. Em um movimento que a kunoichi de cabelos rosa não conseguiu bloquear, Kabuto conseguiu atingi-la não região do útero. A dor que a atingiu foi imensa. Ela gritou. Em seguida desmaiava. Orochimaru sorriu e fugiu da batalha. Kabuto saiu correndo. O tempo era curto. Os ninjas do som também escaparam.

**Shikamaru:** O que será que deu neles?

**Kurenai:** Não sei.

**Naruto:** Ficaram com medo do futuro Hokage.

**Kakashi:** Vamos voltar para Konoha. Todos nos ferimos. E a Sakura precisa de atendimento urgente.

Pegando a aluna e colega jounnin no colo, Kakashi avançou para o hospital da Vila Oculta da Folha. Lá todos receberam atendimento.

**Shikamaru:** O que será que eles queriam.

**Kakashi:** Não sei.

**Kurenai:** Seja o que for eles conseguiram.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Uma Nova Falha

Mais um cap no ar. Esse em especial para: Laaiane; Thaais; Hilana; Little Snow Angel e Danny Bunny que comentaram o anterior. Espero que gostem desse.

Beijos a todos que estão lendo.

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** Fala "Leitura ou Repetição" _"Pensamento"_

Boa Leitura

* * *

_**Uma Nova Falha**_

.

.

.

Um mês depois do ocorrido. Orochimaru e Sasuke treinavam. O sannin estava distraído. Nervoso com o resultado das pesquisas. Em um dos laboratórios, Kabuto fazia seus experimentos com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Após a luta com os ninjas da Folha, ele visitou o tumulo de Haku e agora estava com um braço em decomposição do mesmo a sua frente, retirando o material necessário para o primeiro teste. O sangue de Itachi, conseguido a muito custo no mesmo dia, estava guardado a sete chaves. Muito bem protegido, junto com os outros fatores essenciais.

**Kabuto:** Finalmente.

O shinobi quase pulava de alegria. Conseguiu extrair o que queria da pele morta de Haku. Foi difícil. Não obstante, teve sucesso. Agora, um passo mais perto de realizar o sonho de seu mestre. Usando as agulhas com maestria começou o teste número um. Pronto. Agora é só esperar. Um dia. Dois. Três. Estava dando certo. Esse não morreria. Ele festejou cedo demais. No sétimo dia o espécime morreu. Faltava algo. Mas o quê?

**Orochimaru:** Então? Como vai meu pequeno?

Novamente, o médico estava à frente de uma mesa refazendo cálculos. Tentava descobrir o que deu errado dessa vez.

**Orochimaru:** Você disse que o selo dela era o bastante.

**Kabuto:** Desculpe-me senhor. Mas falta alguma coisa.

**Orochimaru:** Me de um bom motivo para mantê-lo na frente dessa pesquisa?

**Kabuto:** Por que eu já descobri o que há de errado. _"Pelo amor de Deus. Que seja isso."_

**Orochimaru:** E o que seria?

**Kabuto:** Mexer com a genética é complicado. E uma das falhas do projeto chega a ser idiota. É tão obvia que eu não percebi.

O nukenin explicou detalhadamente a situação da pesquisa para seu mestre. Não precisariam sair para solucioná-lo. Para os fins desejados, o próprio Orochimaru poderia resolver.

**Orochimaru:** Precisaremos da ajuda do Sasuke-kun.

**Kabuto:** Do Sasuke? Não prefere que seja do senhor?

**Orochimaru:** Se eu quisesse que fosse meu não precisaria de tudo isso.

**Kabuto:** Se quiser, eu posso me oferecer.

**Orochimaru:** Não. O selo de Sasuke-kun poderá ser incorporado no espécime. Será ótimo.

**Kabuto:** Mas ele fará muitas perguntas.

**Orochimaru:** É uma ordem minha. Ele não deve questionar. Agora vá!

Alguns minutos depois, Kabuto estava no quarto do Uchiha para falar com o mesmo. Este, no entanto, não estava muito satisfeito com a ordem recebida.

**Sasuke:** VOCÊS QUEREM O QUÊ?

**Kabuto:** Não é tão difícil assim. Você nunca fez isso?

**Sasuke:** Não vou discutir um assunto desses com você.

**Kabuto:** Ainda é um menininho inocente. Quem diria.

**Sasuke:** CALA A BOCA! ÒÓ

**Kabuto:** São ordens do Orochimaru-sama.

**Sasuke:** Não vou obedecer a uma ordem desse tipo.

**Kabuto:** Você jurou lealdade e obediência. Deve fazer.

**Sasuke:** Eu jurei que minhas habilidades estariam a seu dispor para batalhas. Não para isso.

**Kabuto:** Como você complica. Quer que eu chame a Karin para ajudá-lo?

**Sasuke:** Ela só iria atrapalhar. Isto é, se eu fosse fazê-lo.

**Kabuto: **Prefere a Tayuya?

**Sasuke:** Impossível com ela.

**Kabuto:** Quem poderia ajudá-lo?

**Sasuke:** o/o

**Kabuto:** Então há alguém.

**Sasuke: **O/O Co-como vo-você-cê s-sa-be?

**Kabuto:** Você está vermelho e gaguejante. Quem é ela?

**Sasuke:** O/O Ninguém.

**Kabuto:** Conte Sasuke. Eu a trago até aqui. Você fica feliz. Eu fico feliz. Orochimaru-sama fica feliz. Todos ficam felizes. Conta quem é a garota que participa dos seus sonhos mais quentes.

**Sasuke:** O/O

**Kabuto:** Sasuke? Você está bem?

**Sasuke:** O/O

**Kabuto:** Você vai passar mal assim. Quer que eu a chame para aliviar a tensão? É só me dizer o nome.

**Sasuke:** X/X

**Kabuto:** Você precisa acordar. Vamos Sasuke-kun. Precisamos de você. Sangue do seu nariz não me ajuda. Acorda homem!

**Sasuke:** X/X

**Kabuto:** É só uma amostra. Nada demais.

**Sasuke:** X.X

**Kabuto:** Pelo menos ele não está mais vermelho. Não é a mesma coisa, mas vamos nessa.

Algumas horas depois o Uchiha acorda no exato lugar em que desmaiou. Aquilo foi muito estranho. Será que foi um sonho? No laboratório, Kabuto brincava de modificação genética. Com a amostra cedida sem boa vontade do Uchiha, agora daria certo. Pegou tudo que já estava pronto e começou a trabalhar. Finalizou o segundo teste. Vinte dias depois já dava para ver que começava a adquirir forma. Kabuto começou a dançar em volta do recipiente em que ele se desenvolvia, festejando o sucesso do projeto.

**Orochimaru:** O que houve?

**Kabuto:** Ele vai viver senhor. Ele vai viver.

Sem tomar conhecimento de sua atitude, discípulo pegou as mãos do mestre e o puxou para pular em volta do projeto. Os dois riam felizes. Sasuke, que apesar da ordem de nunca entrar ali, foi chamar o sannin para treinar. Quando viu a cena, achou melhor sair sem perguntar nada.

**Kabuto:** Ele vai viver. Ele vai viver. Vai viver. Vai viver. Vai...

**Orochimaru:** Ele vai viver. Ele vai viver. Vai viver. Vai viver. Vai...

**Computador:** PI. PI. Pipipipipi. Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Espécime morto. Descartando projeto número 2. Descarte concluído. Imprimindo relatório. Reiniciando sistema.

**Kabuto: **...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto: **...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto: **...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto: **...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto: **...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto: **ç.ç

**Orochimaru:** ç.ç

**Kabuto: **i.i

**Orochimaru:** i.i

**Kabuto: **Nããããããããoooooooooooooooooooo...

**Orochimaru:** NNNNNNNNNNNNãããããããããããããããããooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

**Kabuto:** T.T Não acredito.

**Orochimaru:** T.T O que será que deu errado?

**Kabuto:** T.T Eu não sei mais o que pode ser.

**Orochimaru: **T.T Quase um mês.

**Kabuto:** BBBuuuuuuáááááááááá...

**Orochimaru:** BBBBBBuuuuuuuuuuuuááááááááááááááááááááááááá...

Após muitas lágrimas e retocar a maquiagem, o sannin deixou o laboratório. Seu pupilo, ainda com os olhos marejados lia o relatório impresso.

**Kabuto:** "Ambiente inadequado para desenvolvimento do espécime." Não acredito. Orochimaru-sama!!

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Repetindo: 5 reviews 1 cap.

Até a próxima.


	4. Prisioneira

Mais um cap. Espero que gostem. Ele é dedicado a todos que estão comentando a fic.

As reviews serão respondidas no final.

* * *

**Disclamier:** Naruto não me pertence. Eu só faço uso dos personagens para as minhas histórias.

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** Fala "Leitura ou Repetição" _"Pensamento"_

Boa Leitura

* * *

_**Prisioneira**_

.

.

.

Konoha estava tranqüila. Há meses não tinham noticias de Orochimaru ou da Akatsuki. As missões eram concluídas com sucesso. Shizune acreditava que Tsunade estava bebendo menos. A Godaime descobriu onde esconder suas garrafas de saquê. Kakashi se maravilhava com o novo volume de Icha Icha Paradise lançado. Jiraya buscava informações para o próximo livro. Sakura tinha dias calmos no hospital. Naruto comia ramen até não poder mais. Hinata treinava com Neji para aperfeiçoar as técnicas da família. Em resumo, todos estavam felizes.

**Sakura:** Mandou chamar-me shishou?

**Tsunade:** Sim Sakura. Entre por favor.

A Haruno entrou no escritório e sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para a hokage. Na sala estavam Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon.

**Tsunade:** Como anda o hospital?

**Sakura:** Tranqüilo. Não houve nenhum chamado urgente.

**Tsunade:** Ótimo. Preciso que você tire férias.

**Sakura:** Para?

**Tsunade:** Você ira liderar o time de Konohamaru em sua primeira missão Rank C.

**Sakura:** _"Isso são férias?" _O que houve com o jounnin responsável?

**Tsunade:** Ebisu foi pego espiando as fontes termais femininas. Acabou apanhando da Kurenai e da Anko. Deve estar chegando ao hospital agora.

**Sakura:** Isso não me surpreende.

**Tsunade:** Pois é.

**Sakura:** Bem, qual é a missão?

**Tsunade:** Escoltar um homem até Suna.

**Sakura:** Partimos quando?

**Tsunade:** Em quatro horas.

**Sakura:** Pois bem. Esquadrão, encontrem-me na ponte em três horas.

**Konohamaru: **Sim.

**Moegi:** Ta bom sensei.

**Udon:** Certo.

Os três gennins saem da sala ansiosos. Pela primeira vez sairiam da vila. Tinham grandes expectativas. A jounnin fez uma suave reverencia perante a loira e se retirou. Tinha muito a fazer. Precisava avisar o hospital, preparar a mochila, deixar o gato com Ino, entre outras coisas. Chegou à ponte no horário. Sorria internamente. Conseguiu vencer o terrível hábito que adquiria do ex-sensei. Logo avistou os três jovens se aproximando. Não era a primeira vez que saia como líder de um time, mas era a primeira em que o time era formado por gennins treinados até então por Ebisu. Com um pouco de sorte aquele pervertido teria ensinado alguma técnica útil para eles.

**Sakura:** Vamos. Deve-se sempre chegar antes do cliente. Ele precisa confiar em nós. Atrasos não é uma boa maneira de demonstrar competência.

**Moegi:** Sim sensei.

**Udon:** Certo.

**Konohamaru:** Mas o Kakashi-sensei está sempre atrasado e ninguém duvida dele.

**Sakura:** A força do Kakashi-sensei já é conhecida no mundo todo. Ele tem licença para se atrasar.

**Konohamaru:** Eu serei mais forte que ele. Serei o próximo Hokage.

**Sakura:** Já ouvi tantas vezes essa história.

**Moegi:** Sensei. Qual o nome do cliente?

**Sakura: **Yoshikazu Toshio.

Em alguns minutos eles estavam a esperar o cliente nos portões de Konoha. Moegi fazia um desenho no chão utilizando uma kunai. Udon estava sentado lendo um pergaminho e Konohamaru se exibia com ataques precários. Sakura, que estava encostada em uma árvore sorria. Era bom ver o desenvolvimento dos novos ninjas ser tão tranqüilo. Lembrava-a de quando era criança. Tudo começou exatamente assim. Mas então apareceu Orochimaru, depois a Akatsuki. Ela foi forçada a crescer mais rápido. Muito da antiga kunoichi já não existia mais. Mas tudo bem. Foi um sacrifício que aceitou fazer, mesmo que sem escolhas, para se tornar a melhor jounnin e médica-nin. Poderia ser líder ANBU agora, porém recusou a proposta. Tsunade chegou a cogitar treiná-la para ser a Sexta. Recusou também. O próximo Hokage seria Naruto. Afinal de contas, como filho do Quarto, discípulo do mestre do próprio pai, já está no sangue dele. E esse sempre foi o sonho dele.

**Toshio:** Estou morto. Um garotinho exibido, um perebento, uma guriazinha que fica desenhando e uma que fica sonhando acordada. Como querem me proteger?

**Sakura:** Não se preocupe Yoshikazu-san. Garanto que as habilidades do time são mais do que suficientes para lhe garantir uma viagem tranqüila.

**Toshio:** Pelo menos a líder é bonitinha. Podemos mandar as crianças para casa dormir e aproveitar essa missão melhor, não acha?

**Sakura:** Meu dever é proporcionar algum treinamento a esses gennins e garantir que nenhum de vocês se machuque. Eles é que vão escoltá-lo. Eu só supervisionarei.

**Toshio:** Garota difícil. Eu gosto de um bom desafio. Até o final dessa viagem você será minha.

**Sakura:** Acredito que meu namorado não gostara disso.

**Toshio:** Ele não precisa saber.

**Sakura:** Ele é um rastreador. Não me surpreenderia se ele estivesse aqui agora.

**Toshio:** Um rastreador? O que é um rastreador?

**Konohamaru:** São os ninjas mais fortes. Treinados para caçar os traidores da vila.

**Moegi:** Eles são rápidos, fortes, discretos e fatais.

**Udon:** É impossível esconder algo deles. E quando começam a caçar alguém, é quase impossível fugir.

**Konohamaru:** Os únicos que conseguiram até hoje foram o Orochimaru e os outros são da Akatsuki.

**Toshio:** Isso quer dizer que um homem como eu?

**Konohamaru:** Ele ia te achar e matar antes que a vila percebesse que ele saiu sem autorização. Ia sumir com seu corpo e ninguém nunca iria descobrir.

**Sakura:** Vamos?

**Toshio:** Si-sim.

**Moegi:** Vamos!

**Udon: **Pode ser.

**Konohamaru: **Yeah! Vamos!

Konohamaru ia à frente, logo atrás Toshio e Udon e por último Sakura e Moegi. Essas conversavam em sussurros.

**Moegi:** Sakura-sensei. Você está mesmo namorando algum dos rastreadores?

**Sakura:** Não.

**Moegi:** Você mentiu para o cliente.

**Sakura:** Sim. Nunca se deve fazer isso. Mas, se for para um pervertido parar de te incomodar, algo pequenininho não vai fazer mal.

**Moegi:** Hihi. Você foi má Sakura-sensei. Ele tinha gostado de você.

**Sakura:** Quando você crescer Moegi, vai entender do que ele gostou. Um namorado rastreador será a melhor coisa. Sendo ele real ou não.

**Konohamaru:** Ei vocês. Sensei, Moegi. Vamos mais rápido.

Foi uma viagem tranqüila até demais na opinião de Konohamaru. Já estavam retornando e nem mesmo um bandido havia aparecido. Mal sabia ele que alguns tentaram se aproximar, mas ao reconhecerem a jounnin, acharam melhor buscar outro alvo.

**Konohamaru: **Que coisa sem graça.

**Moegi:** No final não aprendemos nada.

**Sakura:** Querem uma técnica nova?

**Moegi:** Por favor. Ensina algo novo e legal para nós.

**Konohamru:** Algo que me ajude a matar 100 ninjas com um único golpe.

**Udon:** Éééé...

**Sakura:** Pois bem. Ensinarei o que o Kakashi me ensinou na nossa primeira missão Rank C.

**Konohamaru: **Legal. Uma técnica do Kakashi-sensei.

**Moegi:** Qual é?

**Sakura:** Subir em árvores.

**Konohamaru:** Mas isso é fácil.

**Sakura:** Sem as mãos.

**Moegi:** É só pular.

**Sakura:** Andando.

**Udon:** Impossível.

**Sakura:** Vejam.

**Konohamaru:** E pra que isso serve?

**Sakura:** Vai ensinar vocês a controlar melhor o seu chakra.

**Konohamaru:** E?

**Sakura:** O que se precisa para fazer um jutsu?

**Moegi:** Chakra.

**Udon:** E concentração.

**Sakura:** Se vocês controlarem seus chakras, conseguiram fazer os jutsus sem desperdício. Sendo assim, executarão mais jutsus em uma luta.

**Konohamaru:** Eu vou ser o primeiro a subir.

E, exatamente como na sua época de gennin, Sakura ensinou o time a ter um melhor controle do chakra. Ficaram lá por cinco dias até que todos conseguissem. Eles foram muito bem na opinião dela. Novamente estavam voltando para Konoha. Os três agora mais felizes. Sakura estava apreensiva, uma presença desagradável estava muito perto.

**Moegi:** Que chakra é esse?

**Udon:** Não sei.

**Konohamaru:** Será que ele quer perder para o futuro Hokage.

**Sakura:** Fiquem quietos. Contra ele vocês não lutarão.

**Konohamaru:** O quê? Por quê?

**Sakura:** Porque estou mandando.

**Konohamaru:** Não vale.

**Udon:** Somos ninjas também.

**Moegi:** E muito fortes.

**Sakura:** Silêncio.

**Orochimaru:** Olá, de novo.

**Sakura:** O que você quer aqui?

**Konohamaru:** Quem são eles?

**Sakura:** Orochimaru e Kabuto. Vieram sozinhos?

**Orochimaru:** É só uma visitinha a minha kunoichi favorita.

**Sakura:** Como?

**Kabuto:** Viemos fazer um convite.

**Sakura:** Eu recuso.

**Orochimaru:** Que falta de educação. Ainda nem falamos nada.

**Sakura:** ...

**Kabuto:** Você vem com a gente. E deixamos os três vivos.

**Sakura:** ...

**Orochimaru:** Ou podemos lutar. Você perde para mim e Kabuto os mata.

**Sakura:** Não tenho escolha, tenho?

**Orochimaru:** Não.

**Sakura:** Como posso saber que não vão machucá-los assim que não estiverem perto de mim?

**Orochimaru:** Se eu quisesse, já os teria matado. Você é forte, mas não o bastante para me deter. E além do mais, preciso de você inteira.

**Sakura:** ...

**Orochimaru:** Vamos?

**Sakura:** Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, sigam em linha reta. Chegarão em Konoha em duas horas se correrem. Não façam nenhuma besteira e não nos sigam.

**Konohamaru:** Mas...

**Moegi:** Sensei...

**Sakura:** Vão! Isso é uma ordem!

Sem escolha os três seguiram para a vila e Sakura ficou com os nukenin. Ao chegaram, os três gennins correram até a Quinta para contar o ocorrido. Tsunade mandou quatro equipes ANBU atrás deles, mas não chegaram a tempo. Não havia rastros de Orochimaru, Kabuto ou Sakura.

No covil de Orochimaru, este treinava com Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Onde vocês foram?

**Orochimaru:** Isso não é da sua conta. Concentre-se.

**Sasuke:** _"Por um momento pensei ter sentido o chakra dela."_

Nos subterrâneos, Kabuto se encontrava em um laboratório escondido. De todos os seguidores do sannin, somente ele podia adentrar aquele local. Em uma mesa, Sakura estava amarrada por cordas de chakra.

**Sakura:** O que vai fazer?

**Kabuto:** Fique calma.

Ele se aproximou com uma imensa agulha. Com um movimento preciso ele perfurou Sakura na região do ventre e inseriu um liquido de cor azulada nela. A jovem franziu o rosto de dor, mas não gritou. Não daria esse prazer a ele. Em seguida, teve uma pequena pulseira presa em cada um de seus pulsos.

**Sakura:** Para que isso?

**Kabuto:** Impedirá que você use algum _in_.

**Sakura:** Normalmente se sela o chakra.

**Kabuto:** Precisamos que você fique bem. Seu chakra é fundamental. Você só não pode atacar.

**Sakura:** Isso é estranho.

**Kabuto:** Eu já disse para relaxar. Cuidaremos bem de você.

Sem entender a garota foi guiada por inúmeros corredores até uma peça isolada e muito bem protegida. Kabuto entrou na frente e a chamou. A visão seguinte a chocou. Eles estavam em um quarto. Uma grande cama com dossel e tudo mais no canto e coberta com um cobertor rosa. Uma estante repleta de livros de diversos assuntos. Desde jutsus avançados, romances e auto-ajuda até decoração, culinária e cuidados durante a gravidez. Todos separados por assunto. Uma escrivaninha, uma rede, diversas almofadas e um armário. Uma janela com cortinas brancas. A menina se aproximou desta e afastou os tecidos macios para olhar. Do outro lado, terra.

**Kabuto: **Estamos abaixo do solo. Não tem como sair. O banheiro é naquela porta. Se quiser se lavar. Tem roupas no armário. Se sentir fome, é só me chamar. Com licença.

Aquilo era tudo muito estranho. Entrou no local indicado como banheiro. Todo branco e completo. Uma banheira, chuveiro, pia e vaso. Achou toalhas limpas, macias e cheirosas. Xampu e condicionadores com perfume de flores. Sabonetes e hidratantes. Todo o necessário para a sua higiene. Voltou ao quarto, abriu o armário e se deparou com um espelho de corpo inteiro na porta, diversos sapatos e kimonos. Alguns largos demais para ela. Mas todos muito bonitos. Escolheu um e resolveu tomar um banho. Estava se sentido suja. E enquanto estivesse ali, por que não aproveitar e mergulhar na banheira? Ficou lá por algumas horas. Não tinha certeza. Quando saiu encontrou Orochimaru sentado em uma cadeira, os braços apoiados sobre uma mesa que não estava ali antes e com o rosto apoiado nas mãos. Uma fina toalha cobria a madeira. Pratos, talheres, taças. Tudo indicando um jantar. Aquilo era esquisito demais.

**Orochimaru:** Deve estar com fome. Sente-se.

**Sakura:** Posso perguntar o porquê de tudo isso?

**Orochimaru: **Claro que pode. Você pode fazer o que quiser. Menos sair deste quarto.

**Sakura:** Então?

**Orochimaru:** Você precisa se alimentar bem. Só estou cuidando da sua saúde.

**Sakura:** ...

**Orochimaru:** Não precisa ter medo. Ninguém ira tocá-la. Você é importante demais para meu projeto.

**Sakura:** Qual é meu papel?

**Orochimaru:** Você já o está desempenhando. Fará melhor seu trabalho se comer.

Sakura sentou-se na mesa e começou a comer. Estava faminta. O sannin a olhava e sorria. Estava contente. Ela teria tudo o que quisesse. Bastava se alimentar, descansar e proteger o espécime.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Resposta as reviews:

**konoha's angel: **Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos

**Thaais:** Que bom que está gostando. O que achou do cap? O que será que ele injetou na Sakura-chan? Beijos

**Laaiane:** Gostou do cap? Beijos

**Priscila:** E aí? Esperava por essa? Beijos

**Tsuki Hiina:** Titio Orochi vai nos fazer rir muito ainda. Hahaha... Mas é bom dar certo dessa vez, senão quem vai pagar é o Kabuto... Se bem que, se der certo, ele vai sofrer também... Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos

**Kalinka James:** É que o espécime estava se desenvolvendo em um lugar inadequado, daí ele não conseguiu sobreviver. Mas foi por pouco. Quem sabe agora eles consigam fazer dar certo. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos

* * *

Repetindo: Vocês já devem estar cansados disso, mas vou colocar de novo: a cada 5 reviews, 1 cap novo.


	5. O Resgate

Cap novo no ar... Espero que gostem...

Dedicado a Thaais, Laaiane, Priscila e !leitoranova!. 

* * *

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence a um tal de Kishi alguma coisa... Eu não pedi nem mesmo permissão para usar deliberadamente os personagens... Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu os uso... hahahaha...

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** Fala "Leitura ou Repetição" _"Pensamento" _

Boa Leitura

* * *

_**O Resgate**_

.

.

.

Os meses passavam rápido. Orochimaru ia vê-la todas as noites. Ficava lá até o fim do jantar e a hora dela dormir. Durante o dia ficava lendo. Na maioria das vezes Kabuto lhe fazia companhia. Os dois primeiros meses foram horríveis. Depois que descobriu o que eles queriam com ela, quase enlouqueceu. Gritou e tentou atacá-los. Nenhum dos dois a machucou. Somente a detiveram. Chorava quase todos os dias em desespero. Não podia acreditar que aquilo iria acontecer com ela. Orochimaru realmente era um monstro sem escrúpulos.

Sasuke treinava sempre que podia. Seu mestre agia estranho. Passava muito mais tempo nos laboratórios do que antigamente. Aqueles malditos aposentos eram selados por todos os lados. Não escapava nada de lá. Não sentia nem mesmo o chakra do sannin quando ele descia até o local. As portas sempre trancadas e protegidas. A curiosidade do Uchiha estava matando-o para descobrir o que era tão secreto. Ele sempre teve liberdade de ir e vir pelo covil. Não havia uma peça que não conhecesse. De repente essa proibição. Aquilo estava acabando com ele. Precisa descobrir. Mas todas as vezes que tentou foi pego. Ainda não lhe tinha acontecido nada. Porém não era bom abusar. Se bem que um desafio desses merece ser vencido.

Conforme passavam os dias, os planos de invasão ao laboratório secreto número 7 do Uchiha falhavam. Um a um. Todos fracassavam. E isso só aumentava a vontade de ver o que havia lá em baixo.

No décimo primeiro mês uma dor aguda atingiu a Haruno. Kabuto ao perceber entrou em pânico. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Estava tudo pronto para a cirurgia no dia seguinte. Ela não podia fazer aquilo. O nukenin não sabia se a socorria, se preparava a sala de cirurgias, se chamava seu mestre, se fugia. Uma explosão chamou sua atenção. Os ninjas de Konoha os encontraram e faziam de tudo para resgatar Sakura. Mais isso. Tinha que esconder pergaminhos. Resgatar projetos. Impedir os inimigos de avançar. A Haruno gritou novamente. Ele estava totalmente perdido. O pânico começava a tomar conta do seu ser.

**Kabuto:** Fique aqui.

**Sakura:** Aonde você vai?

**Kabuto:** Preciso resolver uns probleminhas.

**Sakura:** Nem pensar. Você vai ficar aqui e me ajudar.

**Kabuto:** Mas eu não fui treinado para isso.

**Sakura:** Você é um médico homem. É simples.

**Kabuto:** Você diz isso por que não é contigo.

**Sakura:** Quer trocar de lugar?

**Kabuto:** NÃO!

**Sakura: **Então cala a boca e trabalha.

**Kabuto:** Eu vou chamar o Orochimaru-sama.

**Sakura:** Não dá tempo. Quer fazer seu trabalho?

**Kabuto:** Ai meu Deus. O que eu faço?

**Sakura:** Que tipo de médico é você?

**Kabuto:** Eu cuido de ferimentos de batalha. Não desse tipo de coisa.

**Sakura:** Devia ter pensado nisso antes.

**Kabuto:** Ai meu Deus!

**Sakura:** Para de andar e vem aqui de uma vez!

**Kabuto:** Ai meu Deus! Eu vou vomitar.

**Sakura:** Você não vai fazer isso!

Orochimaru abre a porta para chamar o discípulo para o combate. Após fazê-lo a fecha instantaneamente. O sannin sai levemente esverdeado, porém sorrindo. Precisava ganhar tempo. Meio cambaleante devido às imagens que giravam em sua cabeça, ele segue para o campo de batalha. Neste Karin enfrentava Ino. A luta das duas era equilibrada. Elas se golpeavam, socavam, arranhavam e xingavam. Naruto enfrentava Sasuke. Nenhum dos dois usava seu verdadeiro potencial, apesar de não admitirem. Vários ninjas do som distraiam os shinobis de Konoha. O quarteto do som guardava a saída pela qual Kabuto deveria sair com o experimento. Quatro horas depois, a estrutura começava a ruir. O sannin das cobras se desespera. Kabuto ainda não tinha saído. O Uchiha estranha a preocupação excessiva do mestre. Mas não diz nada. Ele continua a distrair o ex-companheiro para que esse não desafie ninguém mais forte e que possa machucá-lo seriamente.

Uma grande explosão é ouvida. O covil implodia. Orochimaru arregalou os olhos. Naruto se desesperou. Ainda não tinha perguntado ao Uchiha se Sakura estava viva e com eles. Pela grande onda de fumaça que levantava, Kabuto surgiu. As vestes sujas de sangue. O rosto ainda assustado, agora mostrava sinais de alivio. Nos braços um pequeno pacote vermelho-sangue. O sannin das cobras, no exato momento que o viu, correu atrás dele, juntamente com o quarteto do som e mais alguns dos ninjas. Alguns shinobis de Konoha os perseguiram, mas perderam seu rastro pouco depois. Kakashi se utilizava de todas as suas artimanhas para entrar nos escombros e procurar a pupila. Pakkun o guiava pelos corredores de destroços. O cheiro de diversos ninjas não o atrapalhava. O sangue da garota estava forte. O copynin acreditava que ela estivesse gravemente ferida pelas informações do cão ninja. As esperanças de encontrá-la viva morriam aos poucos. Mas a vida o surpreendia o tempo todo. Ao abrir uma porta, lá estava ela. Caída no chão. Um ferimento grande na cabeça. Coberta pelo próprio sangue que inundava o local. Ainda respirava. Mas não por muito tempo. Ele a pegou no colo com todo cuidado. Era louco pela garota. Desde que ela ficara órfã, sentia-se como um pai. Era jovem demais para isso, sabia, mas era esse o sentimento que o perseguia. Fazia de tudo para evitar que a jounnin saísse em missões. A alegria que sentiu quando ela foi anunciada como diretora do hospital não podia ser descrita. Ela era a melhor, estaria realizada como ninja e longe do perigo. Todos felizes. Se Tsunade não a tivesse mandado para aquela missão. Mas também, quem poderia imaginar que Orochimaru só estava esperando uma oportunidade para levar a garota de cabelos róseos? O ninja que acompanhou de perto o desenvolvimento da jovem que intimamente chamava de filha corria para a Vila Oculta da Folha. Suas pernas já reclamavam do esforço exigido. Nesse momento, lamentava a ausência de Gai. Com a velocidade dele ela poderia já estar sendo atendida. A cada segundo, as chances dela sobreviver reduziam, e, sem ninguém perceber, uma lágrima caia do olho visível de Kakashi perante essa possibilidade.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Cantinho das Reviews:

**Thaais: **hehehe... que bom que está gostando... e você acertou... o Kabuto estava brincando de manipulação genética... mas ele teve que introduzir inseminação artificial na brincadeira... coisinhas simples... mas super legal... Beijos, espero que tenha gostado desse cap...

**Laaiane:** que coisa boa saber que você está gostando da minha fic. o que achou do cap? eu entro na net todo dia de manhã e de noite, pra mim não tem problema postar duas vezes por dia... depende das reviews... dessa vez eu fiz uma excessão pois o cap anterior recebeu 6 reviews... apesar de não estar nos planos originais, deixeis uma como crédito para esse... hehehe

**Priscila:** Desesperada ela está, e vai ficar ainda mais, mas o que ela pode fazer? Ela estava com fome, com as mãos seladas, presa no subterrâneo, cercada por ninjas do som de diversos níveis e com um dos lendários sannins na frente dela... fugir estava fora de questão... não tinha como... eles iriam detê-la sem machucá-la... Mas agora ela esta voltando para Konoha. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos.

**!leitoranova!:** Apesar de não ter descrito muito como foi o resgate da Sakura-chan, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

* * *

Como eu disse antes, postei esse cap com somente 4 reviews pois o anterior recebeu uma a mais do que o solicitado, então a deixei como crédito para esse... Mas, para o próximo, zerou a contagem de novo... então, 5 reviews para o cap 6... Muito humor neste... hehehe

Beijos a todos que acompanham a fic.


	6. O Seqüestro

Atualização a jato... essa fic ta voando...

Esse cap é dedicado a Thaais, Laaiane, konoha's angel e Priscila.

Beijos especiais para vocês e comum a todos os outros que estão acompanhando... XD

* * *

**Disclamier:** Acho que já é de conhecimento público que Naruto não é meu... Até porque meu vilão não é nem um pouco assustador...

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** Fala "Leitura ou Repetição" _"Pensamento" _

Boa Leitura

* * *

_**O Seqüestro**_

.

.

.

**Enfermeira:** Bom dia Shizune-san.

**Shizune:** Bom dia. Vim visitar a Doutora Haruno.

**Enfermeira: **Ela está no quarto 501A.

**Shizune:** Obrigada.

Ambas caminhavam lado a lado em direção ao quarto destinado a kunoichi.

**Shizune:** Como ela está?

**Enfermeira:** Ela melhorou e muito. O ferimento mais sério que está localizado na cabeça já cicatrizou.

**Shizune:** A memória dela?

**Enfermeira:** Ainda não retornou.

**Shizune:** Entendo.

**Enfermeira:** Isso é muito preocupante. Precisávamos saber o que aconteceu com ela.

**Shizune:** Por quê?

**Enfermeira:** O corpo dela dá indícios de que...

**Shizune:** De quê?

**Enfermeira:** Melhor conversarmos a sós sobre isso. Após a visita.

**Shizune:** Pois bem.

Abriram a porta calmamente.

**Enfermeira:** Sakura-chan. Visita. Onde ela está?

**Shizune:** Ela não pode ter fugido!

**Enfermeira: **As roupas dela sumiram!

**Shizune:** Eu vou avisar a Tsunade-sama.

.

.

.

Mais dois dias. O tempo passava rápido demais. Não conseguia assimilar tudo o que acontecia consigo. Hoje completava exatos onze meses que havia sido capturada por Orochimaru. Mas, estranhamente, não se lembrava de nada. No momento, aproveitava o sol em seu rosto. Era bom descansar. Mesmo sem saber o motivo do desgaste.

**Kakashi:** Você devia estar no hospital.

**Sakura:** Só queria descansar um pouco. Aproveitar que o dia está tão agradável.

**Kakashi:** Você podia pelo menos fazê-lo dentro dos limites da vila.

**Sakura:** Mas sensei, lá dentro não tem nenhum lugar tão agradável quanto esse. Não acha?

**Kakashi:** Já está aqui há muito tempo Sakura. Vamos. Eles já devem ter percebido que você escapou.

**Sakura:** Só mais um pouquinho.

**Kakashi: -suspirando- **Mais cinco minutos e chega.

A jovem de cabelos rosáceos sorriu como uma criança. Pouco depois se jogou no chão novamente. Outra coisa estranha é que evitava ao máximo se levantar. Como boa médica sabia que seu corpo passou por uma situação que exigiu demais dele. Seja lá o que for, bagunçou tudo por dentro, sem, no entanto, machucá-la. Sem dúvidas estava confusa. O que será que houve com ela?

Sakura se mexeu sentindo um desconforto irritante nos seios. Desde que voltou eles estavam inchados e doloridos. O aumento de volume chamava a atenção de seus amigos. Principalmente do sexo masculino. Era desconcertante ter que brigar com eles por serem tão indiscretos. Jiraya chegou a questionar se ela estava usando o mesmo jutsu que Tsunade. Ino foi a única que pareceu notar algo além disso. Se bem que ter sua amiga perguntando se você engordou não era algo agradável. Era verdade também. Isso resultou em um interrogatório sem fim. Por que ela estava tão bem? Por que ela só tinha o machucado na cabeça? Por que não haviam cicatrizes? Por que Orochimaru cuidou tão bem dela? O que ele queria com ela? O que ele fez com ela? Obviamente não conseguiu responder a nenhuma dessas perguntas. Sem falar nas milhares outras.

O sol começava a baixar dando lugar à lua. Algumas estrelas já brilhavam. Uma linda e sutil mudança de cenário. Aos poucos a vida da floresta se prepara para descansar. Assim como os aldeões da vila que tanto amava. O mundo se preparava para mais uma noite sem lhe dar tempo. Tudo seguia seu rumo. Não havia tempo para esperá-la. Tinha que ser rápida. Caso contrário, ficaria para traz nessa dança chamada vida. Enquanto refletia, o copynin se perdia nas páginas de sua leitura educativa para momentos vividos somente por maiores de idade.

De repente o chão começou a tremer. Kakashi guardou sua valiosa leitura e destapou o sharingan. Sakura se levantou e se colocou em posição de ataque. Uma cobra imensa saiu do solo e arremessou pedras para todos os lados. O gigante monstro ao ver a Haruno avançou rapidamente. O Hatake se colocou ao lado da discípula pronto para a luta. No momento em que a cobra estava perto de tocá-los, ela parou e deitou a cabeça no chão. De cima dela, Orochimaru e Kabuto saíram correndo. Ambos estavam descabelados, com olheiras horríveis, pálidos, magros, com a roupa esmagada e desalinhada. Eles passaram pelo copynin, se jogaram no chão e abraçaram a Haruno pela cintura.

**Kabuto:** Ainda bem que a encontramos.

**Orochimaru:** Obrigado por não estar dentro da vila.

**Kabuto:** Não estamos em condições de atacar a vila.

**Orochimaru:** Além de estarmos sem tempo.

**Kabuto:** E com sono.

**Orochimaru:** E com fome.

**Kabuto:** E cansados.

**Orochimaru:** E com dor de cabeça.

**Kabuto:** E com dor de ouvido.

**Orochimaru:** E com os nervos a flor da pele.

**Kabuto:** Esgotados.

**Orochimaru:** Acabados.

**Sakura:** Já entendi... Podem me soltar?

**Orochimaru:** Precisamos de você.

**Kabuto:** Você é a única no mundo todo que pode nos socorrer.

**Orochimaru:** Não nos faça ter que seqüestrá-la.

**Kabuto:** Venha boazinha.

**Orochimaru:** Sim?

**Kakashi:** Eu não permitirei que toquem nela novamente! Agora, soltem-na.

**Orochimaru:** Nunca!

**Kabuto:** Ela é a única que pode nos devolver a paz.

**Orochimaru:** E o sossego.

**Kabuto:** E a tranqüilidade.

**Orochimaru:** E o silêncio.

**Sakura:** Ta legal. Eu já entendi. Mas eu não vou trair a minha vila. Vocês só vão me tirar daqui à força.

Kabuto e Orochimaru se olharam. Ambos a soltaram e se levantaram. O ninja de cabelos prateados levantou um pequeno spray na altura do rosto da jovem que se encontrava de braços cruzados e olhos fechados. Apertou o botão e um jato roxo a atingiu.

**Sakura:** Me gusta caramelos... (Tradução: Eu gosto de balas.)

A garota, após a frase sem sentido em espanhol, desmaiou. Kabuto e Orochimaru a levantaram acima de suas cabeças e começaram a correr. Passaram pelo Hatake e subiram na cobra. Kakashi correu atrás deles para tentar salvar a pupila daquele estranho seqüestro. O animal saiu deslizando em uma velocidade surpreendente. O copynin, após ser atingido pelo imenso rabo do animal, voou longe.

**Kakashi:** Ahhhhh...

.

.

.

**Tsunade:** Humpf. Que saco. A Shizune é muita má. Onde ela pode ter escondido meu sakê? Anh? Que som é esse? Parece um grito.

**Kakashi:** Ahhhhh...

**Tsunade:** O que está fazendo aqui Kakashi?

**Kakashi:** Olá Godaime. Acho bom concertar a janela. Está entrando um ventinho chato...

.

.

.

Enquanto isso, em cima da cabeça do animal, Orochimaru e Kabuto estavam sentados com as cabeças escoradas uma na outra. A jounnin dormia logo atrás deles.

**Kabuto:** Finalmente iremos dormir direito sensei.

**Orochimaru:** ZzZzZz...

**Kabuto:** Sensei?

**Orochimaru:** ZzZzZzZz...

**Kabuto:** Ele dormiu. Em pouco tempo chegaremos. Acho que vou deixá-lo descansar.

**Sakura:** Ahhh!

Orochimaru acordou com o grito da menina e agora a olhava diretamente assim como o pupilo.

**Sakura:** Vocês me seqüestraram para ver isso? Que sem noção. Por que não procuram um lugar com mais intimidade? Hein? O que vocês têm na cabeça? Eu quero voltar para minha vila e agora. Eu não vou ajudar você em nada. Vocês me entenderam?

Mestre e discípulo se olharam. Kabuto levantou o spray novamente e espirrou a fumaça roxa no rosto dela mais uma vez.

**Sakura:** My little bear se llama Ted. (Tradução: Meu ursinho se chama Ted.)

**Orochimaru:** Isso foi inglês ou espanhol?

**Kabuto:** Os dois Orochimaru-sama.

**Orochimaru:** Pois bem. Com um pouco de sorte ela dorme até chegarmos.

**Kabuto:** Espero que sim. Não quero ouvir mais revelações desse gênero.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Cantinho das Reviews:

**Thaais:** essa é do cap 4... acho que postei o cap na mesma hora que tu comentou ele... hehehe... já te aceitei no msn... quanto a do cap 5... a Sakura-chan vai se encontrar agora com seu pequeno "projeto" que já vai ganhar um nome... ele está dando um pouco de trabalho para os vilões... hehehe... no proximo, algumas coisas serão reveladas... beijos.

**konoha's angel:** que bom... como é sua história? se resolver postar me manda um link? beijos

**Laaiane: **oi Laa-chan... esse ficou um pouquinho maior... mas eu acho que o sequestro da Sakura-chan ficou bem hilário... culpa do chocolate... ou da falta dele... sei lá...

**Priscila:** É muito poder não acha? Uma pena ela estar desmaiada... que desperdício... Imagina, aqueles braços musculosos de apertando e protegendo, ele chorando com medo de te perder... daqui a pouco serei forçada a escrever um SakKak... já fiz ela por com o Sasuke, Itachi e Gaara... falta o mais gostoso deles... hehehe... espero que tenha gostado do sequestro da Sakura-chan... o Orochimaru não está conseguindo viver sem ela...

* * *

Deixa eu ver como está o crediário:

cap 1 - 0 reviews... liberado o 2

cap 2 - 5 reviews - liberado o 3

cap 3 - 6 reviews - liberado o 4 e 1 review no crédito

cap 4 - 5 reviews - liberado o 5 e 1 review no crédito

cap 5 - 4 reviews - liberado o 6

cap 6 - esperando reviews...

até o próximo cap: O Projeto É Revelado!


	7. O Projeto é Revelado

Cap dedicado a Tsuki Hiina, YuLIAhhh emoxinha S2, Thaais, Laaiane e Priscila.

* * *

**Disclamier:** Bem, aqui estou eu garantindo que o tio Kishi não vai me processar por plágio, já que os personagens de Naruto são dele. Mas, o "projeto" é meu. Esse fui eu que criei...

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** Fala "Leitura ou Repetição" _"Pensamento" _

Boa Leitura

* * *

_**O Projeto é Revelado**_

.

.

.

Em pouco tempo eles chegaram onde estava o restante dos seguidores dos sannin das cobras. Ouvia-se de longe um choro infernal e infantil. O som, no entanto, não despertou a rosada.

**Kabuto:** Como ela consegue?

**Orochimaru: **Não quero saber. Acorde-a.

**Kabuto:** Eu? Pois bem. Isso vai ser fácil.

A imensa cobra desapareceu. Estavam todos reunidos. Sasuke ficou chocado ao ver sua amada nos braços de Kabuto. Uma vontade imensa de bater no desgraçado que ousava tocá-la. O médico a colocou no chão apoiada em uma árvore.

**Karin:** Quem é essa aí?

**Sasuke:** O que vocês querem com a Sakura?

**Kabuto:** Não se preocupe Sasuke-kun. Ela está bem.

**Orochimaru:** Ela vai nos ajudar. E já que está tão preocupado, você será o responsável por protegê-la.

**Kabuto:** _"Ainda bem. Dessa vez não sou eu."_

**Orochimaru:** Kabuto se encarregará do resto.

**Kabuto:**_ "Essa não..."_

Karin não apreciou a situação. Sasuke aparentava conhecer a rosinha e se preocupava com a mesma. Mas a menina não tinha chance alguma contra ela. Com aquele corpo, não era uma ameaça. Kabuto se aproximou e chamou a kunoichi de Konoha. Tentava acordá-la, mas não conseguia. A voz de Karin chamando por Sasuke. Kimimaro e Kidomaru discutindo. Jiroubo reclamando do barulho. Tayuya tocando a flauta para tentar reduzir a quantidade de choro que chegava aos seus ouvidos. Orochimaru mandando-o ser rápido. Sasuke sibilando para ele se afastar. Tudo somado aos dois dias sem dormir ou comer direito. Seus nervos estouraram. Ele começou a sacudi-la rapidamente.

**Kabuto:** ACORDA PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

**Sakura:** JÁ ACORDEI CRIATURA! PARA DE ME SACUDIR!

**Orochimaru:** Finalmente.

O sannin, mais do que rapidamente, pegou um bebê recém nascido, do qual provinha o choro, e o largou no colo da jounnin. No momento em que foi arremessada para os braços da mulher, a criança parou de chorar e a observava.

**Tayuya:** Ué. O que houve?

**Kimimaro:** Hey, Kidomaru! Está ouvindo isso?

**Kidomaru:** Isso o que? Estão todos em silêncio?

**Kimimaru:** Exato.

**Jiroubo:** O que ouve com o bebê? Ele parou de chorar?

**Juugo:** Como ela fez isso?

**Karin:** Eu não acredito que ela conseguiu...

**Suigetsu: **Ela é o máximo. Cara, eu não acredito. Estou ouvindo.

**Sakon:** Quem é ela?

**Orochimaru:** Finalmente.

**Kabuto:** Que maravilha.

**Sasuke:** Como? Orochimaru! Explique.

**Orochimaru:** ZzZzZzZz...

**Sasuke:** òó Orochimaru!

**Orochimaru:** ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

**Sasuke:** ÒÓ Orochimaru!

**Orochimaru:** ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzZzzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZz...

**Sasuke:** ÒÓ ORO-CHI-MA-RU!

**Orochimaru: - babando – **Dexa eu dumi... dipois eu isprico...

**Sasuke:** Oõ

**Orochimaru:** ZzZzZzZzZzZz...

**Sasuke:** Kabuto!

**Kabuto:** ZzZzZzZzZzZz...

**Sasuke:** Alguém?

**Tayuya:** ZzZzZzZzZzZz...

**Kimimaro:** ZzZzZzZzZzZz...

**Kidomaru:** ZzZzZzZzZzZz...

**Sakon:** ZzZzZzZzZzZz...

**Jiroubo:** ZzZzZzZzZzZz...

**Karin:** ZzZzZzZzZzZz...

**Juugo:** ZzZzZzZzZzZz...

**Suigetsu:** ZzZzZzZzZzZz...

**Sasuke:** Sakura?

A menina olhava hipnotizada para o bebê. Ela não escutava nada ao seu redor. Simplesmente nenhum único som. A única coisa que importava, era aquele pequeno ser que a mirava como quem é posto diante uma divindade. Ela tocava a pequena mãozinha. Estava em êxtase. Nada poderia descrever a sensação que a inundava com cada toque, com o cheiro, com o som... Era algo de outro mundo. Ela abraçou o pequeno para aquecê-lo. No mesmo momento em que se sentiu ser abraçado e aceito pela mulher, o bebê se aninhou e adormeceu. Sakura aproveitou a deixa e se escorou na árvore. Fechou os olhos, mas não dormiu. Queria ter certeza que ninguém faria mal ao pequeno. Abraçava-o possessivamente. Por algum motivo, aquela criança lhe era preciosa.

.

.

.

**Orochimaru:** Nada como algumas horas de sono para me recuperar.

**Kabuto:** Concordo Orochimaru-sama.

**Sasuke:** Agora que estão todos acordados. Podem me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Todos os ninjas já despertos estão observando o sannin das cobras, o herdeiro Uchiha e a jounnin de Konoha com interesse. A última também gostaria de saber o que aconteceu já que não se lembrava de nada.

**Orochimaru:** Pois bem. Venha comigo Sasuke-kun.

O sannin guiou o discípulo até a kunoichi. Agachou-se ao lado da mesma e tentou pegar o bebê do colo dela. Esta franziu a testa e apertou o pequeno. O sannin, no entanto, não desistiu do objetivo. A criança, que já estava desperta, ao perceber a intenção do mais velho, voltou a chorar e a apertar a roupa da rosada. O mestre das cobras recuou no mesmo instante. Sem escolhas, colocou uma mão por trás das costas da moça pedindo para que esta se levantasse. Cercada por inimigos, ela resolveu obedecer. Orochimaru a puxou até o herdeiro do Sharingan. Com todo cuidado, tirou parte dos panos que cobriam o rosto do bebê que novamente havia parado de chorar.

**Orochimaru:** Sasuke-kun. Conheça seu filho. Sasuke-kun Júnior.

**Sasuke:** Meu filho?

**Orochimaru:** Sim. Junto com a Haruno.

**Sasuke:** O quê?

**Sakura:** Como?

**Orochimaru: **O desenvolvi com a ajuda de Kabuto no laboratório. Ele tem o seu DNA e é a sua cara Sasuke-kun.

A Haruno estava em choque. Não se lembrava de ter tido um filho. Como ele podia estar ali? Em seus braços? Devia ser mais um truque do sannin. O herdeiro dos Uchihas, com a notícia entrou em crise e fez o mais lógico que a situação exigia: desmaiou!

**Orochimaru:** Pobre menino. Acho que não agüentou a idéia de já estar reconstruindo o clã.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Cantinho das reviews:

**Tsuki Hiina:** super Júnior... em 2 dois dias derrotou os ninjas mais fortes da vila do Som... quem disse que bebês são do bem? Essas pequenas e fofas criaturas sabem ser perversas...

**YuLIAhhh emoxinha S2: **o que achou do cap? os ninjas do som estão assustadores não acha? hauhauhauahu...

**Thaais: **Sem problema... eu acho muito dificil ele conseguir... a gente vai continuar escrevendo de um jeito ou de outro... podemos passar as fic por email, orkut, msn... ele n tem como impedir a imaginação jovem... bem, voltando para fic... o que acho do cap? o bebê torturou todos eles... hahaha...

**Laaiane:** super baby no? ele não gosta muito dos ninjas do som... principalmente dos ouvidos deles... hehehe... próximo cap mais informações sobre o Júnior... beijos

**Priscila:** nossos "vilões" estão em desespero... eles descobriram que cuidar de um bebê requer mais do que se formar ninja, virar sannin ou sobreviver como nukenin Rank S... é difícil a tarefa... assim que eu terminar essa, e pelo menos mais uma das outras duas antes que os leitores delas me abandonem, eu vou começar uma KakSak... ah eu vou... a rosada é muito versátil... como será que ela consegue fazer par com todo mundo e raramente ficar oc? que inveja... eu também estou planejando uma SakShi... vai ficar até que legal...

* * *

Antes que alguém pense que eu estava sem criatividade para o nome do bebê, saibam que tenho uma lista de nomes masculinos e femininos em japonês... o problema é que quem escolheu o nome do bebê foi o Orochimaru, e vocês sabem como ele é "inteligente"...

Esse cap ficou pequeno eu sei, mas o próximo compensa: "Eu tenho um filho?"

21 páginas no word... imenso cap... eu não conseguia parar de escrever... mas valeu a pena...

Em 5 reviews ele vai ser postado, como sempre...

Beijos


	8. Eu tenho um filho?

**Disclamier:** Kishimoto-sama, espero que não se deixe influenciar pela nova e absurda lei que estão tentando aprovar e que condena os maiores fãs de seu trabalho. Somos simples mentes jovens, simplesmente fãs que se deixam dominar pela criatividade e que possuem sua obra como inspiração. Tudo o que fazemos é deixar nossa imaginação criar novos mundos, tanto para seus personagens, como para nós mesmos. Não fazemos nada com a intenção de prejudicá-lo. Ao contrário, sem o senhor ou outros autores brilhantes, nada disso existiria. Não nos culpe por amarmos suas histórias. Não nos condenem por apreciar a cultura estrangeira. Não nos proibam de desenvolver nossa capacidade. Não nos impessam de divertir outros fãs. Leia nossas fics. Algumas poderiam ser mais trabalhadas, outras nem tanto, é verdade. Como escritora, reconheço que sempre é possível melhorar um texto. Não sou prepotente a ponto de achar que minhas histórias são perfeitas, pois não são. Nunca em minha vida pensaria em fazer algo sequer parecido com o que o senhor faz, e acredito que muitos outros ficwriter compartilham desse sentimento. No entanto, todas as nossas palavras foram escritas com muito carinho, dedicação e trabalho. O senhor é o único responsável pela existência de mentes tão brilhantes. Então eu peço, deixe-nos continuar demonstrando nossa admiração; deixe-nos escrever.

* * *

Dedicado ao tio Kishi, Kalinka James, Little Snow Angel, Uchiha Luuh, Tati-chan X3, YuLiAhhh emo.xinha S2, Tie-chan e Danny Bunny.

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** Fala "Leitura ou Repetição" _"Pensamento" _

Boa Leitura

* * *

_**Eu tenho um filho?**_

.

.

.

Sasuke acordava com uma dor de cabeça indescritível. Estava com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Karin. A garota quase enfiava a cabeça do jovem entre os seios.

**Karin:** Está tudo bem Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** ...

**Suigetsu:** Hey. Como você ta cara?

**Sasuke:** ...

**Juugo:** Não vai falar nada?

**Sasuke:** ...

**Tayuya:** Ele deve estar querendo um beijo meu.

**Karin:** Se o Sasuke-kun quer um beijo, só pode ser meu.

**Tayuya:** Você não se enxerga, não é mesmo?

**Karin:** Olha só quem fala.

**Sasuke:** ...

Desde o primeiro momento em que acordou, o Uchiha não via ou ouvia nada. A única coisa que seu cérebro processava era a risada de um bebê. Sakura estava sentada com o bebê apoiado em suas pernas. Este sorria para a kunoichi que brincava com os seus pés. Orochimaru estava sentado ao lado dela, olhando o pequeno rir pela primeira vez em seus dois dias de vida. Kabuto cozinhava uma sopa em uma fogueira improvisada e com a expressão desagradável. Ainda chocado, Sasuke levantou rapidamente. Sem entender muita coisa ele se aproximou. As pernas tremiam, as mãos suavam, o coração palpitava rapidamente, a mente tentando encontrar as respostas para as perguntas que não era capaz de fazer. Muita coisa estava acontecendo.

**Orochimaru:** Venha cá Sasuke-kun. Não quer segurar seu filho?

**Sasuke:** Hun?

**Kabuto:** Aproveita agora que ele está de barriga cheia e provavelmente não vai chorar.

Grande engano. No momento em que o sannin tentou pegar o pequeno, ele começou a chorar desesperadamente. Só voltou a se aquietar quando a Haruno o aconchegou novamente na segurança de seus braços.

**Kabuto: **Parece que o fedelho só gosta da mãe.

**Orochimaru:** É uma questão de tempo. Logo ele aprende a ficar sem ela.

Perante essas palavras, a médica-nin abraçou o filho temendo o futuro. O Uchiha ainda estava estático. A idéia de ser pai não entrava em sua cabeça. Simplesmente não conseguia conceber tal hipótese. Por mais que aquilo pudesse agradá-lo. Não é todo dia que se acorda e descobre-se que tem um filho com a mulher de seus sonhos sem nunca ter se quer a beijado. Talvez fosse essa simples constatação que despertasse tanto desconfiança e incredibilidade em Sasuke.

**Orochimaru:** Você ainda não acredita. Não é?

**Sasuke:** Não é fácil de aceitar.

**Kabuto:** Faça como a Sakura. Simplesmente aceite e ame seu pequeno monstrinho.

**Sakura:** òó Olhe como fala Kabuto.

**Kabuto:** Viu? Ela está considerando lutar comigo só porque não falei bem do filho dela.

**Orochimaru:** Ela está fazendo o trabalho dela. Proteger o Sasuke Júnior.

**Sasuke:** ...

**Orochimaru:** Pois bem. Você quer a história? Vai tê-la. Espero que esteja pronto.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

**Orochimaru:** Preciso que inicie um novo projeto.

**Kabuto:** Mas Orochimaru-sama. Se eu largar esse agora perderemos tudo.

**Orochimaru:** Não me importa.

**Kabuto:** Se o senhor deseja assim. O quê quer que eu faça?

**Orochimaru:** Crie um novo corpo para mim.

**Kabuto:** Como?

**Orochimaru:** A partir do sangue de alguns ninjas você irá criar um corpo com todos os kekkai genkais que eu desejar.

**Kabuto:** Mas Orochimaru-sama. Nenhum corpo agüentará tanto poder.

**Orochimaru:** Nenhum corpo existente. Mas um novo. Nascido com todas essas heranças sangüíneas, sim. E você ira criá-lo.

**Kabuto:** Como?

**Orochimaru:** Pesquise.

**Kabuto:** Mas você já vai conseguir o corpo do mais novo dos Uchihas.

**Orochimaru:** Aquele pirralho não pode me dar o poder que desejo. Conto com você Kabuto.

**Kabuto:** Sim, Orochimaru-sama. _"Manipulação genética de kekkai genkai. Isso não será nada simples."_

O médico-nin e nukennin fechou alguns dos livros que estavam abertos em sua frente e pegou novos. Tinha muita coisa para estudar. Seria um projeto demorado e complicado.

.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

.

**Sasuke:** òó Você duvida do meu poder?

**Orochimaru:** É algo inegável que você não está no nível que eu desejo. Já o Sasuke Júnior. Com o meu treinamento ele será superior a você até os sete anos.

**Sasuke:** Isso se eu não lhe matar antes, sua cobra velha.

**Orochimaru:** Não me preocupo com isso.

**Sasuke:** ÒÓ

**Sakura:** Pode voltar à história?

**Orochimaru:** Como quiser mamãe.

**Sakura:** òó Não me chame assim.

**Orochimaru:** Sem estresse. O Sasuke Júnior pressente isso e pode começar a chorar.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

**Kabuto:** Sasuke-kun. Preciso de uma amostra de sangue.

**Sasuke:** Para quê?

**Kabuto:** Nada demais. Só uma pesquisinha à toa para melhorar o desempenho do seu Sharingan.

**Sasuke: **Oõ Pesquisa à toa?

**Kabuto:** Algo para me distrair. Nada demais.

**Sasuke:** Quais minhas escolhas?

**Kabuto:** Somente me ajudar.

Meio a contragosto o Uchiha deixou que um pouco de seu sangue fosse retirado. Era a maneira mais rápida de se livrar do servo mais chato de Orochimaru. Kabuto ultimamente agia de maneira estranha. Estava sempre o seguindo e analisando. Fazendo testes, perguntas, exames. Ele não agüentava mais a perseguição do outro. Já chegava a suspeitar da orientação sexual do companheiro. Era muita obsessão para o seu gosto. Mas, graças a uma ajuda divina, ele aparentemente perdeu o interesse.

.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

.

**Sasuke:** Então foi por isso que você me seguia o tempo todo?

**Kabuto:** - ainda cozinhando – Sim. Por que mais seria?

**Sasuke:** ...

**Kabuto:** Garoto estranho.

**Orochimaru:** Infelizmente não deu certo.

**Sakura:** O que vocês tentaram fazer com o sangue do Sasuke-kun?

**Kabuto:** Eu tentei criar um novo Sasuke-kun. Infelizmente não conseguia nada. O espécime sempre morria. E isso tudo foi antes do Orochimaru-sama me entregar a lista dos genes que ele queria no novo corpo.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

**Orochimaru:** Kabuto. Como anda o projeto.

**Kabuto: **Ótimo Orochimaru-sama. Acho que mais um pouco eu domino a técnica e seu novo corpo ficará pronto em pouco tempo. _"Isso é: se eles pararem de morrer."_

**Orochimaru:** Ótimo. Então, já que avançamos tanto assim, não será difícil adicionar mais alguns kekkai genkais nele. Não é mesmo?

**Kabuto:** Claro, Orochimaru-sama. Eu consigo. _"Kuso. Kuso. KUSO! Ele vai me matar assim que descobrir que eu não avancei nada."_

Em alguns dias, vários ninjas do som de diversos níveis apareciam com amostras de sangue. Todos os kekkai genkais que o sannin deseja ter no próximo corpo. Se antes estava difícil, agora era quase impossível a manipulação genética. Era constante a anulação mútua entre as heranças sangüíneas.

Em um determinado dia, a chuva batia forte contra a janela do laboratório. O vento soprava incessante. Os galhos de uma árvore batiam contra o vidro embaçado. Nenhum som animal. Mas de repente, a chuva parou e um raio de sol invadiu o ambiente. O vento se transformou em brisa. Os passarinhos começaram a cantar. Kabuto levantou o rosto sendo iluminado diretamente pelo astro rei. Achará a resposta. Com velocidade e habilidade ele conseguiu montar o núcleo das células do novo corpo. Ela possuía todas as heranças. Era completa e perfeita.

.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

.

**Sasuke:** E?

**Orochimaru:** Fique calmo Sasuke-kun. Sei que é curioso. Mas tente se acalmar.

**Sasuke:** Não teria interesse nenhum nessa história se o filho não fosse meu.

**Sakura:** Eu quero saber por que eu fui metida nisso tudo. Vocês não tiveram sucesso?

**Kabuto:** Sim. O núcleo estava pronto. Mas o espécime continuava morrendo. Tentei por dois anos sem sucesso.

**Sakura:** O que você descobriu?

**Kabuto:** Você.

**Sakura:** Como?

**Kabuto:** Eu a vi lutando na vila da Pedra.

**Sakura:** E o que eu tinha de especial? Eu sempre vou às missões como médica-nin.

**Kabuto:** Você necessitou lutar. Foi atingida e ferida mortalmente.

**Sasuke:** _"E eu não estava lá para protegê-la"_

**Kabuto:** Não sei o que a levou a fazer o que fez. Mas eu lhe agradeço por ter ativado o selo de Tsunade.

**Sakura:** ...

**Sasuke:** _"Selo?"_

**Orochimaru:** Seria muito difícil pegar a Tsunade. Mas você foi bem mais simples.

**Kabuto:** E eu também pensei: por que criar um corpo de uma célula qualquer e não de um óvulo?

**Sakura:** Por isso aquele dia você lutou comigo?

**Kabuto:** Exato.

**Orochimaru:** Você não achou que fugimos por medo da derrota, achou?

**Kabuto:** Como médica você deve saber que o tempo de vida de um óvulo fora do corpo humano e em condições inadequadas é minúsculo. Tive que usar de todo meu chakra remanescente para mantê-los vivos. Como pode ver pelo Sasuke Júnior, eu consegui.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

Os ninjas retornavam para o covil. Estava feito. O último e vital ingrediente havia sido conquistado. Com a amostra de sangue de todos os ninjas que teriam seu kekkai genkai incorporado na experiência no fim, Kabuto não podia se dar ao luxo de falhar novamente. A manipulação voltou a acontecer. Ele injetava o DNA extraído com maestria no núcleo do óvulo da kunoichi de Konoha. Os dias passavam. Uma semana depois e ele não resistiu mais. O desespero tomou conta do nukenin. Ele sabia que aquele espécime não iria se desenvolver. As divisões celulares do começo já estavam irregulares. Mas não resistiu tempo o bastante para que ele descobrisse o que estava acontecendo de errado. Orochimaru entrou na sala perguntando sobre o projeto. Por pouco não exterminou o shinobi de cabelos prateados.

**Kabuto:** Eu já sei do que preciso. Chega a ser idiota.

**Orochimaru:** E o que seria?

**Kabuto:** Uma amostra de esperma.

**Orochimaru:** Só isso?

**Kabuto:** Sim. Todo bebê é formado pela união de um óvulo e um espermatozóide. É exatamente disso que precisamos Orochimaru-sama.

**Orochimaru:** Precisaremos da ajuda do Sasuke-kun.

**Kabuto:** Do Sasuke? Não prefere que seja do senhor?

**Orochimaru:** Se eu quisesse que fosse meu não precisaria de tudo isso.

**Kabuto:** Se quiser, eu posso me oferecer.

**Orochimaru:** Não. O selo de Sasuke-kun poderá ser incorporado no espécime. Será ótimo.

**Kabuto:** Mas ele fará muitas perguntas.

**Orochimaru:** É uma ordem minha. Ele não deve questionar. Agora vá!

.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

.

**Sasuke:** Mas eu não colaborei com vocês.

**Kabuto:** Quando você desmaiou, eu peguei a amostra...

**Sasuke:** Oõ

**Kabuto:** Com uma agulha.

**Sasuke:** Bom saber que eu sou respeitado aqui.

**Orochimaru:** Disse algo Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke **-.-

**Sakura:** Ok. Vocês já tinham meus óvulos, o esperma do Sasuke-kun e o código genético de todos os kekkai genkais. Por que me seqüestraram?

**Orochimaru:** Tentamos não depender de você. Mas foi impossível.

**Kabuto:** Os espécimes continuavam morrendo.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

Um novo embrião havia sido formado e implantado no tubo de desenvolvimento. Um computador ligado registrando cada informação obtida do espécime. Vinte dias depois já dava para ver que começava a adquirir forma. Kabuto começou a dançar em volta do recipiente em que ele se desenvolvia, festejando o sucesso do projeto.

**Orochimaru:** O que houve?

**Kabuto:** Ele vai viver senhor. Ele vai viver.

Sem tomar conhecimento de sua atitude, discípulo pegou as mãos do mestre e o puxou para pular em volta do projeto. Os dois riam felizes. Sasuke, que apesar da ordem de nunca entrar ali, foi chamar o sannin para treinar. Quando viu a cena, achou melhor sair sem perguntar nada.

**Kabuto:** Ele vai viver. Ele vai viver. Vai viver. Vai viver. Vai...

**Orochimaru:** Ele vai viver. Ele vai viver. Vai viver. Vai viver. Vai...

**Computador:** PI. PI. Pipipipipi. Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Espécime morto. Descartando projeto número 2. Descarte concluído. Imprimindo relatório. Reiniciando sistema.

**Kabuto: **...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto: **...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto: **...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto: **...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto: **...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto: **ç.ç

**Orochimaru:** ç.ç

**Kabuto: **i.i

**Orochimaru:** i.i

**Kabuto: **Nããããããããoooooooooooooooooooo...

**Orochimaru:** NNNNNNNNNNNNãããããããããããããããããooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

**Kabuto:** T.T Não acredito.

**Orochimaru:** T.T O que será que deu errado?

**Kabuto:** T.T Eu não sei mais o que pode ser.

**Orochimaru: **T.T Quase um mês.

**Kabuto:** BBBuuuuuuáááááááááá...

**Orochimaru:** BBBBBBuuuuuuuuuuuuááááááááááááááááááááááááá...

Após muitas lágrimas e retocar a maquiagem, o sannin deixou o laboratório. Seu pupilo, ainda com os olhos marejados lia o relatório impresso.

**Kabuto:** "Ambiente inadequado para desenvolvimento do espécime." Não acredito. Orochimaru-sama!!

**Orochimaru:** O que foi agora?

**Kabuto:** Leia isso.

**Orochimaru:** "Ambiente inadequado para desenvolvimento do espécime." O que isso quer dizer?

**Kabuto:** Quer dizer que precisamos de um corpo humano para ter sucesso.

.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

.

**Sasuke:** Então era isso que vocês estavam comemorando feitos dois idiotas?

**Orochimaru:** Sim. n.n

**Sasuke:** ...

**Orochimaru: **...

**Sasuke:** ...

**Orochimaru: **...

**Sasuke:** ...

**Orochimaru: **E não somos idiotas! Menino mal-educado.

**Sasuke: **_"Ele demorou. Deve ser a idade. Ou talvez a falta de limpeza nos ouvidos, ¬¬,"_

**Sakura:** Isso eu entendo. O que eu não entendo é por que tinha que ser eu?

**Sasuke:** _"Ela não gostou da idéia de carregar meu filho. Depois do que eu fiz, não me surpreenderia se ela me odiasse."_

**Orochimaru:** Você não está feliz por ter gerado o filho do Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** _"Ele leu minha mente? Oõ"_

**Sakura:** Não é isso.

**Sasuke:** ... _":3"_

**Sakura:** Mas a idéia de que meu filho foi implantado dentro de mim sem o meu consentimento ou do pai não me agrada. Ainda mais ter de saber que ele só foi gerado para servir de corpo a essa cobra velha.

**Orochimaru:** Olhe o respeito. Menina mal-educada.

**Sakura:** Mate-me então. Como ira cuidar do meu filho?

**Orochimaru:** Espere até ele crescer.

**Sakura:** Farei de tudo para impedir que toque nele.

**Orochimaru:** Veremos o que poderá fazer.

**Sasuke:** Ela não precisará fazer nada se eu matá-lo antes.

**Orochimaru:** Um complô contra mim? Essas crianças de hoje em dia. Sempre achando que podem alguma coisa.

**Kabuto:** Deixe-os achar que podem fazer alguma coisa Orochimaru-sama. Sonhar não faz mal.

**Sasuke:** Vocês verão quem é que está sonhando aqui.

**Sakura:** Não deixarei que toquem no meu filho.

**Sasuke:** Falando no bebê...

**Orochimaru:** Sasuke Júnior.

**Sasuke:** Por que vocês deram meu nome para ele?

**Kabuto:** Ele é a sua cara. Sem tirar nem por.

**Sasuke:** ...

**Sakura:** Podem pelo menos me dizer por que eu?

**Orochimaru:** Como assim?

**Sakura:** Por que me seqüestraram. Já tinham meus óvulos, por que precisavam de mim?

**Kabuto:** Tentamos antes com outras. Mas não deu certo.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

**Kabuto:** "Ambiente inadequado para desenvolvimento do espécime." Não acredito. Orochimaru-sama!!

**Orochimaru:** O que foi agora?

**Kabuto:** Leia isso.

**Orochimaru:** "Ambiente inadequado para desenvolvimento do espécime." O que isso quer dizer?

**Kabuto:** Quer dizer que precisamos de um corpo humano para ter sucesso.

**Orochimaru:** Só isso?

**Kabuto:** Sim. Mas precisamos escolher bem. Seria ideal se ela fosse uma ninja. Assim o corpo dela se familiarizaria mais facilmente com o espécime.

**Orochimaru:** É claro.

Nesse momento Tayuya entra na sala e faz uma pequena reverência para o sannin.

**Tayuya:** Orochimaru-sama. Os ninjas que o senhor mandou para o país do chá já retornaram.

**Kabuto:** oo

**Orochimaru: **Sim, sim. Mande-os esperar. Assim que terminar aqui, vou falar com eles.

**Tayuya:** Sim senhor. Algo mais?

**Orochimaru:** Não. Pode se retirar.

**Tayuya:** Com licença.

Sem demoras a componente feminina do quarteto do som se retira do local. Não tinha interesse em descobrir o que eles conversavam para justificar a expressão de Kabuto.

**Kabuto:** oo

**Orochimaru:** Uma mulher...

**Kabuto:** OO

**Orochimaru:** Ninja...

**Kabuto:** OO _"Só pode ser brincadeira..."_

**Orochimaru:** Onde eu posso encontrar uma rapidamente?

**Kabuto:** OO _"Eu não posso estar seguindo alguém tão idiota..."_

**Orochimaru:** E que não me faça perguntas...

**Kabuto:** OO _"Mamãe socorro. Meu mestre é uma anta..."_

**Orochimaru:** Não vai ser fácil...

**Kabuto:** Orochimaru-sama.

**Orochimaru:** Sim?

**Kabuto:** A Tayuya...

**Orochimaru:** O que tem ela?

**Kabuto:** É uma ninja...

**Orochimaru:** Sem grandes habilidades, diga-se de passagem.

**Kabuto:** Ela lhe é fiel e não questiona suas ordens...

**Orochimaru:** Para o bem dela.

**Kabuto:** Ela é uma mulher.

**Orochimaru:** Sim. Apesar de não ser atraente, é uma mulher. Por quê?

**Kabuto:** ¬ ¬

**Orochimaru:** oõ

**Kabuto:** ¬ ¬

**Orochimaru:** oõ

**Kabuto:** ¬ ¬

**Orochimaru:** oõ

**Kabuto:** ¬ ¬

**Orochimaru:** Se você estiver interessado nela, saiba que não aceitarei esse relacionamento se intervir no seu desempenho.

**Kabuto:** ÒÓ Não é nada disso!

**Orochimaru:** Então?

**Kabuto:** ...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto:** ...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto:** ...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto:** ...

**Orochimaru:** O que tem ela Kabuto?Já estou perdendo a paciência.

**Kabuto:** Podemos implantar nela o espécime.

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto:** _"Pelo amor de Deus. Ele ainda não entendeu?"_

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto: **_"Como alguém tão lento virou sannin?"_

**Orochimaru:** Já sei!

**Kabuto:** Hein?

**Orochimaru:** Você não deve dormir em serviço Kabuto. Usaremos Tayuya para gerar meu futuro corpo.

**Kabuto:** _"Ele demorou horas para deduzir o lógico e eu é que durmo em serviço? Por que eu estou aqui mesmo?"_

**Orochimaru:** TAYUYA!

**Kabuto:** _"Já acordei Betty. Não grita no meu ouvido. Que coisa."_

A ninja retornou correndo após ouvir o grito de seu mestre.

.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

.

**Tayuya:** Peraí. Quer dizer que quando vocês me chamaram aquele dia era para implantar o filho do Sasuke-kun em mim? Por que não fizeram nada para dar certo?

**Karin:** Por que não me escolheram?

**Sasuke:** _"Ainda bem que deu errado."_

**Karin:** Já imaginou, Sasuke-kun? Eu seria a mãe do seu filho.

**Tayuya:** Não. Seria eu.

**Karin:** Eu.

**Tayuya: **EU.

**Karin:** EU.

**Sasuke: **Ainda bem que meu filho aparenta ter o gosto parecido com o do pai.

**Sakura:** oo

**Sasuke:** oo

**Karin:** Como?

**Sasuke:** oo

**Tayuya:** O quê?

**Sasuke:** oo

**Kabuto:** Interessante.

**Sasuke:** oo

**Orochimaru:** Nosso Sasuke-kun revelou seu ponto fraco?

**Sasuke:** oo Eu não tenho ponto fraco.

**Kabuto:** Lembra aquela nossa conversa, Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke: **OO

**Kabuto:** Não lembra? Aquela de sonhos mais...

**Sasuke:** O/O Cala a boca!

**Kabuto:** Era ela?

**Sakura:** Oõ

**Sasuke: **O/O Na-nã-não...

**Sakura:** OO _"O Sasuke-kun vai passar mal desse jeito."_

**Kabuto:** Não mesmo?

**Sasuke:** O/O N-n-n-nã-nã-nã-nã-não...

**Kabuto:** É sim. Esse é o ponto fraco dele.

**Orochimaru:** Interessante.

**Sakura:** OO _"Será que é verdade?"_

**Sasuke:** Vocês estão enganados. Eu não tenho ponto fraco.

**Orochimaru:** Certo. Então se eu resolvesse me casar com a rosada para garantir novos corpos com potencial...

**Sakura:** O QUÊ? OO

**Sasuke:** O QUÊ? ÒÓ

**Kabuto:** Ele se entregou Orochimaru-sama.

**Orochimaru:** Agora sim. É bom nunca pensar em me trair. Ou ela é que sentirá.

**Sasuke:** ...

**Tayuya:** Eu não acredito que ele prefere essa daí, ao invés de mim.

**Karin:** Isso é fácil. O difícil é entender onde eu entro. Por que não sou eu a favorita do Sasuke-kun? Por que não fui eu a escolhida para gerar o filho dele?

**Kabuto:** Mas você também teve sua chance.

**Karin:** Tive?

**Orochimaru:** Sim.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

Tayuya entrava correndo no laboratório. Pelo tom de voz de Orochimaru, devia ser algo de extrema importância. Não estava morrendo de vontade de fazer seja lá o quê. No entanto não podia deixá-lo pensar que era uma incompetente. Ainda mais agora que o time todo duvidava de suas habilidades. Provaria para eles sua força. Principalmente para Kidomaru. Entrou rápido no ambiente. Fez a costumeira reverência. Não perguntou nada, deixou-o falar primeiro.

**Orochimaru:** Tayuya. Minha pequena Tayuya.

**Tayuya:** Oõ

**Orochimaru:** Venha aqui.

A jovem se aproximou. Estava incerta sobre as intenções do sannin. Porém não recuaria agora.

**Kabuto:** Tenho umas perguntas para você Tayuya.

**Orochimaru:** Responda todas.

**Tayuya:** Sim.

**Kabuto:** Desde que recebeu o selo você notou alguma alteração em seu ciclo menstrual?

**Tayuya:** OO Como é que é?

**Kabuto:** Responda.

**Orochimaru:** Vamos Tayuya.

**Tayuya:** Por que vocês querem saber uma coisa dessas?

**Kabuto:** Precisamos saber.

**Tayuya:** Mas isso é muito pessoal.

**Kabuto:** Vou presumir que a resposta é não. Você notou alguma alteração no seu período pré-menstrual?

**Tayuya:** OO Isso também é pessoal demais!

**Orochimaru:** Ela anda sempre estressada que não percebo nenhuma mudança em nenhum dia.

**Tayuya:** OO

**Kabuto:** Pois é. Mas ela pode demonstrar essa alteração no campo de batalhas. Ou simplesmente esconder do senhor por respeito.

**Tayuya:** OO

**Orochimaru:** É possível.

**Tayuya:** Querem parar de discutir isso?

**Orochimaru:** Isso é muito importante.

**Tayuya:** Não vejo por quê.

**Kabuto:** Ok. Mais uma pergunta. Responda essa, ok?

**Tayuya:** Farei o possível.

**Kabuto:** Você teve alguma relação sexual após receber o selo?

**Tayuya:** X/X

**Kabuto:** Tayuya?

**Orochimaru:** Desmaiou. E agora?

**Kabuto:** Bem. Pelas reações dela eu presumo que as respostas sejam todas "nãos". Mas posso estar enganado. Quer fazer o teste Orochimaru-sama?

**Orochimaru:** Sim. Vejamos o que vai acontecer.

**Kabuto:** Sim senhor.

O shinobi de óculos foi até um armário, pegou alguns materiais e começou a preparar o necessário para o implante. Fazendo tudo de costas para o sannin, o jovem estava totalmente concentrado. Terminando de preparar o equipamento, se virou com uma grande agulha nas mãos.

**Orochimaru:** oo Ela não vai gostar disso.

**Kabuto: **Isso são hormônios para que o corpo dela assimile o espécime e não o rejeite.

Após explicar o fato, ele injetou em uma veia do braço da jovem o líquido transparente. Ainda dormindo, ela resmungou um pouco. Nada que pudesse alertá-los. Concluído o trabalho, Kabuto se virou e pegou outra agulha. Esta muito maior que a primeira. Orochimaru ficou mais branco do que o normal.

**Kabuto:** Essa é a agulha com o espécime.

Sem mais demoras, ele perfurou a barriga da jovem até alcançar o útero e injetar o projeto. Sem a devida anestesia, Tayuya acordou. Com uma linguagem imprópria para ser escrita nessa história, ela atacou o médico verbalmente, enquanto massageava a barriga com ambas as mãos.

**Orochimaru:** Pronto. Está tudo acabado. Você está suspensa de toda e qualquer missão. Deve se alimentar bem e descansar o máximo possível.

**Tayuya:** Oõ

**Orochimaru:** Essa é uma ordem.

Incerta sobre o que realmente aconteceu, a menina saiu do laboratório. No momento em que a porta se fechou, mestre e discípulo se abraçaram. Ambos choravam de alegria. Finalmente o projeto poderia dar certo. Contavam com Tayuya. A jovem passou a fazer exames diários duas vezes por dia. Kabuto e Orochimaru estavam sempre ao redor dela. Atentos a qualquer movimento ou reação. No terceiro dia, no entanto, a jovem reclamou de cólica. Kabuto a examinou e diagnosticou a terrível notícia. O corpo dela recusou o projeto. Ela ainda não era a pessoa certa.

**Orochimaru:** E agora?

**Kabuto:** O chakra dela não o reconheceu e o eliminou do corpo dela.

**Orochimaru:** Conclusão?

**Kabuto:** Precisamos de uma mulher, shinobi, que lhe seja fiel, que não questione suas ordens e que controle o chakra.

**Orochimaru:** A lista de pré-requisitos está crescendo muito. Vai ficar difícil assim.

**Karin:** Orochimaru-sama. Aqui estão os relatórios que me pediu.

**Orochimaru:** Quem... Onde será que eu encontro alguém assim?

**Kabuto:** oo _"De novo não."_

**Karin:** Vou deixar aqui em cima. Com licença.

A kunoichi deixou a pilha de papéis que lhe tapava a visão em cima de uma mesa e se retirou do ambiente. Aproveitaria a falta de trabalho para tentar conquistar o Uchiha.

**Orochimaru:** Alguém que aceite carregar o filho do Sasuke...

**Karin:** Sasuke-kun. Vamos treinar junto?

**Kabuto:** _"Dessa vez não vou nem comentar..."_

**Orochimaru:** Com um bom controle de chakra...

**Karin:** Sasuke-kun. Você está concentrando mais chakra que o necessário. Desse jeito vai cansar rápido.

**Kabuto:** _"Como ele não a ouviu? Ela grita horrores..."_

**Orochimaru:** Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava...

**Kabuto:** _"Ai meu Deus... Não é a toa que Manda quer devorá-lo..."_

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto:** ...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto:** ...

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto:** ...

**Orochimaru:** Hun?

**Kabuto:** _"Será que?"_

**Orochimaru:** KARIN!

**Kabuto:** _"Ele pensou sozinho... Estou tão orgulhoso do meu mestre... ç.ç"_

**Karin:** Chamou Orochimaru-sama?

**Orochimaru:** Tire esse monte de papéis daqui.

**Kabuto:** °O°

**Karin:** Sim senhor. _"Velho asqueroso..."_

Enquanto a jovem se retirava com a mesma pilha de relatórios deixada por ela mais cedo no local, Orochimaru voltava a pensar sobre quem seria a próxima sortuda a realizar o sonho dele. Kabuto olhava seu mestre descrente com a capacidade cerebral do mesmo. Ainda bem que o espécime não tinha o DNA do sannin. Se ele herdasse a mentalidade dele, seria o fim. Os segundos passavam lentamente. Karin se aproximava da porta, a cada passo dela, uma nova gota de suor escorria pelo rosto do nukenin de cabelos brancos. Era uma eternidade para Kabuto. Ele estava a um passo de gritar e falar o óbvio ao mestre quando este aparentemente percebeu.

**Orochimaru:** KARIN!

**Kabuto:** 8D _"Graças aos Deuses. Eu sabia que ele não era tão tapado."_

**Karin:** Sim?

**Orochimaru: **Avise o Sasuke que treinaremos hoje à noite.

**Karin:** Sim.

**Kabuto:** °O°

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Kabuto:** Orochimaru-sama?

**Orochimaru:** Agora não. Estou pensando.

**Kabuto:** A Karin é especialista em controle de chakra.

**Orochimaru: **...

**Kabuto:** ...

**Orochimaru:** ...

Como se tivessem combinado, mestre e discípulo pularam e começaram a correr atrás da kunoichi. Ao a alcançarem, cada um segurou um braço da mesma. Com o susto, a jovem jogou os relatórios para cima. Ela olhava de uma para o outro com a expressão assustada. Eles a encaravam de uma maneira muito cômica. Os olhos de ambos reluziam, os sorrisos brilhavam ao estilo Gai. Era tudo muito estranho. Sasuke passava por ali. Há muito havia desistido de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo no covil. E agora não seria diferente. Não tinha o menor interesse em descobrir por que Orochimaru e Kabuto seguravam e olhavam para Karin com adoração, muito menos por que ela estava assustada ou o porquê da chuva de papéis que ainda caíam. Nesse clima estilo Shikamaru, o Uchiha se retirou do ambiente. Poucos minutos depois, Orochimaru e Kabuto arrastavam Karin de volta para o laboratório.

.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

.

**Karin:** Se vocês tivessem me dito que era para isso eu teria colaborado mais.

**Tayuya:** Eles te fizeram três perguntas indiscretas?

**Karin:** Sim.

**Tayuya:** Usaram-nos e nem respeitaram nossa privacidade.

**Karin:** Para esse fim tudo bem. Eu nem preciso da ajuda deles para gerar um filho para o meu Sasuke-kun. É só ele me pedir.

**Sasuke: **_"Eca!"_

**Karin:** Mas vocês podiam ter me avisado. Eu concentraria todo meu chakra para proteger o bebê.

**Sasuke:** _"Obrigado destino."_

**Karin:** Mas como foi a minha gravidez?

**Kabuto:** Um pouco melhor que a de Tayuya.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

Após arrastarem a ninja para o laboratório e fazerem as mesmas perguntas que tinham feito para a anterior, eles realizaram o mesmo processo. Injeção de hormônios e depois o zigoto. Novamente Kabuto foi descrito com palavras inapropriadas para serem escritas nessa história. Após todos os procedimentos concluídos, Karin foi levada até seu quarto. Orochimaru a ordenou que ficasse ali e não se exaltasse com nada. Os dias passavam e os mimos para com jovem aumentavam. Ela estava gostando de tanta atenção. Quando o sétimo chegou, no entanto, ela achou que a forte cólica não interferiria em nada. Grande engano. Ao diagnosticar o fato para Kabuto, ele fez os exames rotineiros no exato momento, e todas as mordomias desapareceram. O chakra dela também rejeitou o feto. Após algumas horas, o ninja foi relatar o fato ao mestre.

**Orochimaru:** Como?

**Kabuto:** O corpo dela também reagiu ao espécime e o eliminou do corpo.

**Orochimaru:** E agora?

**Kabuto:** Não sei Orochimaru-sama. A pesquisa está completa. O espécime é forte até demais. Ele tem tudo para se desenvolver no mais poderoso dos ninjas. Mas não me lembro de nenhuma kunoichi que consiga gerá-lo. Ele as ataca e o corpo delas o elimina. Tem que ser alguém com excelente controle de chakra. Mas eu só consigo me lembrar de Karin. Ou Tsunade-sama. Mas não seria fácil convencê-la.

**Orochimaru:** Ou a pupila dela.

**Kabuto:** A kunoichi de cabelo cor-de-rosa?

**Orochimaru:** E dona dos óvulos.

**Kabuto:** O corpo dela não vai recusar algo que pertence a ele. Orochimaru-sama, o senhor é um gênio.

**Orochimaru:** Não me tornei sannin por acaso.

**Kabuto:** _"Sério? Então o que foram aqueles momentos de 'eu sou tão esperto quanto esta mesa'?"_

**Orochimaru:** Vamos buscá-la.

**Kabuto:** Sim senhor.

Sem nem um momento a perder, os dois foram em busca da ninja de Konoha. Para a sorte deles, ela voltava de uma missão com o esquadrão Konohamaru. Acompanhada somente pelos três gennin e pensando na proteção dos mesmos, ela se rendeu e os acompanhou sem trazer maiores complicações. O que aconteceria em seguida, não passava nem pelos seus mais bizarros sonhos.

.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

.

**Karin:** A minha gravidez durou quatro dias a mais que a sua.

**Tayuya:** Droga. Você deu sorte. Só isso.

**Karin:** Errado. Meu corpo é mais indicado que o seu para gerar o filho do Sasuke-kun.

**Tayuya:** Já disse que foi sorte.

**Kidomaru: **Na verdade o mais indicado é o da rosada.

**Karin:** REPETE SE FOR HOMEM!

**Tayuya:** SE O FIZER MORRE! SE NÃO, MORRE!

**Kidomaru:** Mas é verdade. Olha a prova dormindo no colo dela.

**Karin:** Ele está certo.

**Tayuya:** Por que ele teve que dizer algo certo agora?

**Karin:** Não importa.

**Tayuya:** O matamos quando todos dormirem.

**Karin:** Certo.

**Kabuto:** A Sakura não teve uma gravidez tão tranqüila assim.

**Orochimaru:** Passamos por momentos difíceis também. Quase perdemos nossa preciosa.

**Sakura:** Não fale assim comigo seu miserável.

**Sasuke:** Como assim 'quase a perdemos'?

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

Após seqüestrarem a rosada, Kabuto executou os mesmos passos feitos com Tayuya e Karin. Diferente das duas primeiras, Sakura não carregou os seus ouvidos com ofensas ao ter o útero perfurado. O ninja agradeceu interiormente. Mesmo sendo um nukenin, ele gostava de boa educação. Fazia ameaças, ordenava homicídios, seqüestros e roubos, mas tudo sem baixar o nível. Após as injeções terem sido aplicadas, o shinobi guiou a kunoichi que, apesar da dor, caminhava de cabeça erguida, através dos corredores do covil até o aposento onde ela ficaria confinada. A surpresa nos olhos verdes foi visível para ele. Obviamente ela não esperava algo do tipo. Nem mesmo ele esperava um dia ser incumbido de decorar um lugar como aquele. Só para variar um pouco, ele deu o melhor de si e superou as expectativas de seu mestre. Desde o primeiro segundo após ela ter implantado em seu corpo o espécime, todos os mimos que ela poderia sonhar foram colocados a sua disposição. Ela tinha mais poderes do que imaginava. Estava tudo confuso na brilhante mente, mas o choque de ver o sannin das cobras a esperando para jantar foi demais. Usou de toda sua força para não desmaiar.

**Orochimaru:** Deve estar com fome. Sente-se.

**Sakura:** Posso perguntar o porquê de tudo isso?

**Orochimaru: **Claro que pode. Você pode fazer o que quiser. Menos sair deste quarto.

**Sakura:** Então?

**Orochimaru:** Você precisa se alimentar bem. Só estou cuidando da sua saúde.

**Sakura:** ...

**Orochimaru:** Não precisa ter medo. Ninguém ira tocá-la. Você é importante demais para meu projeto.

**Sakura:** Qual é meu papel?

**Orochimaru:** Você já o está desempenhando. Fará melhor seu trabalho se comer.

Sakura sentou-se na mesa e começou a comer. Estava faminta. O sannin a olhava e sorria. Estava contente. Ela teria tudo o que quisesse. Bastava se alimentar, descansar e proteger o espécime. Como ele prometeu, ninguém tentava tocá-la. Todas as noites o sannin jantava com ela. Todos os dias, Kabuto a examinava e lhe fazia companhia. Durante os primeiros dias, ela notava que eles estavam ansiosos. Não perguntou o porquê. Sabia que eles tinham feito algo com ela, mas não se sentia diferente. Ao contrario, estava muito bem.

No décimo quarto dia, ela sentiu fortes dores que se espalhavam por todo seu corpo. Os olhos ardiam. O chakra fluía de maneira desgovernada. Oras com calma; oras violento. A dor era grande. Ela chorava e gritava. Rapidamente Kabuto entrou no quarto para ver o que acontecia. Com o chakra altamente concentrado passou a analisá-la. No ventre da jovem sentiu a energia dela lutar contra outra. Ele não conseguia dizer o que estava acontecendo com ela. O corpo dela aparentava tentar se livrar do que estava o machucando, ao mesmo tempo tentava proteger o feto que se desenvolvia em seu interior. O problema era que, como o espécime foi implantado já em seu segundo dia de desenvolvimento, o chakra dele entrou em conflito com o dela, e agora a feria para se defender. A confusão no corpo era visível a olho nu. Os efeitos colaterais eram facilmente calculados. A probabilidade de ambos falecerem naquele combate era quase que total. Ele tentou ajudá-la, mas ao sentir um terceiro chakra desconhecido alguma coisa fez com que ele fosse soterrado por areia. Kabuto estava imobilizado enquanto assistia os portões de chakra da jovem se abrirem um a um. Pouco depois ela desmaiava. Ele estava chocado. Nunca pensou que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Solto novamente ele cambaleou até ela. A jovem ainda respirava, porém com dificuldade. O espécime estava morto. Novamente falhara. Ainda sem conseguir se firmar, caminhou até o local em que Orochimaru se encontrava.

**Orochimaru:** Kabuto? Por que está coberto de areia?

O shinobi nada respondeu. Estava com os olhos estalados. A cada movimento, areia escorria de sua cabeça, rosto, roupas, sapatos e diversos outros lugares. Sasuke entrou logo em seguida, olhou o companheiro de ponta a ponta, murmurou um "Nem quero saber!", e se retirou.

**Kabuto:** Orochimaru-sama. Estamos com um pequeno probleminha.

.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

.

Sakura olhava seu pequeno filho. Ela esteve grávida pelo menos duas vezes enquanto fora prisioneira da velha cobra. Lamentava por não ter conseguido salvar seu primeiro bebê. Mas algo a deixou curiosa e não pode evitar perguntar.

**Sakura:** De onde veio a areia?

**Kabuto:** O Sasuke Júnior a usou para me atacar.

**Sakura:** Oõ

**Sasuke**: Oõ

**Orochimaru:** Eles estão ainda mais confusos.

**Kabuto:** Devem estar se perguntando como o filho é capaz de controlar a areia.

**Orochimaru:** É muito simples. Sakura é a mãe dele. Isso nenhum de nós questiona.

**Sasuke:** Oõ

**Orochimaru:** Sasuke é um dos pais dele.

**Sakura:** oo

**Sasuke:** oo

**Sakura:** Quantos pais ele tem?

**Orochimaru:** Dez!

**Sasuke:** OO

**Sakura:** Como?

**Kabuto: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Gaara, aquele garoto que acompanhava Zabuza, Haku, e Uchiha Itachi.

**Sasuke:** Òó Itachi?

**Orochimaru:** Sim. Aquele garoto é perfeito. Não podia deixar meu pequeno Sasuke Júnior não ser filho dele.

**Sakura:** OO

**Kabuto:** Não fique com essa cara. Por que você acha que sentia seu chakra ser absorvido de diferentes partes do seu corpo? Cada kekkai genkai exigia sua parte.

**Sakura: **Como vocês fizeram para meu corpo aceitar tudo isso? É a mesma coisa que estar grávida de dez homens diferentes.

**Kabuto:** Quem disse que ele aceitou?

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

**Kabuto:** Orochimaru-sama. Estamos com um pequeno probleminha.

**Orochimaru:** Qual?

**Kabuto:** É muito kekkai genkai. O chakra dela não conseguiu corresponder a todos.

**Orochimaru:** Como assim?

**Kabuto:** Todos os kekkai genkai exigiram uma quantidade de chakra dela. Ela não conseguiu atender a todos.

**Orochimaru:** Como assim?

**Kabuto: **Orochimaru-sama. O byakugan exige chakra dos olhos. O Sharingan também. Esses dois juntos sugaram mais chakra dos olhos dela do que ela tinha para oferecer.

**Orochimaru:** Como assim?

**Kabuto:** É a mesma coisa que deixar o Jirobo morrendo de fome e fornecer para ele somente uma batatinha.

**Orochimaru:** Como assim?

**Kabuto:** O Manda exigindo 100 sacrifícios e você oferecendo 10.

**Orochimaru:** Como assim?

**Kabuto:** A Karin querendo o Sasuke-kun e receber somente uma foto.

**Orochimaru:** Como assim?

**Kabuto:** Eu estou implorando um banho e você me entregar um copo da água.

**Orochimaru:** Como assim?

**Kabuto:** O QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU CRIATURA?

**Orochimaru:** Kabuto! Veja como fala comigo. Eu já entendi que ela não tem chakra o bastante. Mas o que o Jirobo, o Manda, a Karin e você têm a ver com isso?

**Kabuto:** Eram exemplos para ilustrar a situação.

**Orochimaru:** Desnecessários.

**Kabuto:** _"¬¬ Então por que estava com cara de jaca?"_

**Orochimaru:** Mas você ainda não me disse as conseqüências.

**Kabuto:** _"Se ele realmente tivesse entendido saberia isso."_ Ela perdeu o bebê.

**Orochimaru:** Como assim?

Kabuto estava se arrancando os cabelos, mentalmente falando. Fisicamente, os óculos deslizaram pelo rosto com expressão incrédula. Os ombros caíram ao mesmo tempo deixando a roupa deslizar um pouco e derrubando um pouco mais de areia no chão.

**Kabuto:** O chakra dela tentou proteger o bebê. Mas as duas energias colidiam e acabaram por se desentender. Era ela ou o espécime.

**Orochimaru:** Como assim?

**Kabuto:** AHHHHHHHH...

**Orochimaru:** Oõ _"Por que será que ele está tão estressado?"_

**Kabuto:** O BEBÊ TINHA DOIS DIAS DE VIDA QUANDO COLOQUEI NELA, PONTO! O BEBÊ TEM CHAKRA, PONTO! ELA TEM CHAKRA, PONTO! OS CHAKRAS COLIDIRAM, PONTO! O BEBÊ NÃO RESISTIU, PONTO! ENTENDEU?

**Orochimaru:** Sim. Mas, precisava gritar?

**Kabuto:** SIM!

**Orochimaru:** Pois bem. O que fará agora?

**Kabuto:** EU VOU INJETAR NELA UM KEKKAI GENKAI POR SEMANA! TODOS SELADOS. ELA NÃO PODERÁ USAR. DEPOIS QUE EU TERMINAR, VOU PEGAR UMA NOVA AMOSTRA DE ESPERMA DO SASUKE-KUN E INJETAR NELA. ELA VAI FICAR GRÁVIDA NATURALMENTE. VAI FUNCIONAR. É BRILHANTE! BRILHANTE! BRILHANTE! HAHAHAHA...

O ninja de óculos saia rindo histericamente enquanto gritava aos quatro ventos seu plano de ataque. O mestre do mesmo só olhava a cena e se perguntava onde foi parar seu amado discípulo. O shinobi a sua frente era barulhento, assustador, mas escandaloso demais. Ele estava claramente perturbado. O que aconteceu para ele chegar à esse ponto, o sannin não tinha interesse de descobrir. No entanto, não resistiu a saciar pelo menos uma de suas dúvidas.

**Orochimaru:** Kabuto.

**Kabuto:** QUE FOI?!

**Orochimaru:** Por que está coberto de areia?

**Kabuto:** Foi o espécime.

**Orochimaru:** Mas ele não está dentro da barriga da kunoichi?

**Kabuto:** Sim.

**Orochimaru:** ¬ ¬ Você foi atacado por um feto de dentro da barriga da mãe?

.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

.

**Sakura:** Meu bebê é tão forte.

**Sasuke:** É o meu garoto. Antes de nascer já derrotava um babaca.

**Kabuto:** Hey!

**Sasuke:** Mas, segundo a história de vocês, a Sakura é que possui os kekkai genkai. Então ele é somente meu filho.

**Orochimaru:** É meio complicado de entender.

**Sasuke:** Só para seres com o seu QI.

**Orochimaru:** O que você quis dizer com isso?

**Sasuke:** Nada não. Terminem a história. Já foram burros o bastante para contar até aqui. O final não deve ser grandioso.

**Orochimaru:** Kabuto! Lembre-me de lavar a boca desse menino com sabão quando chegarmos ao covil. Ele precisa aprender a me respeitar.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

**Orochimaru:** ¬ ¬ Você foi atacado por um feto de dentro da barriga da mãe?

**Kabuto:** Mais o chakra da mãe.

**Orochimaru:** Explique isso melhor.

Com muita paciência, detalhes e exemplos, Kabuto contou o ocorrido ao mestre. Ele sabia que o sannin não era dotado de grande inteligência e que possuía uma capacidade reduzida para assimilar alguns fatos. Foi difícil e levou muito mais tempo do que o previsto, mas ele conseguiu. A lua já estava alta. O shinobi de cabelos prateados rumou para o quarto onde a jovem estava. Ela ainda estava desmaiada. Ele a examinou mais uma vez e percebeu que a mesma estava com febre. Permaneceu ao lado dela por algumas horas. Limpando o suor que escorria pela testa da moça. Sem escolha, ele puxou um colchão e se deitou no chão aos pés da cama. Ele não conseguia curá-la. Seu chakra era rejeitado. Após uma semana em que ele fez de tudo para mantê-la viva, estava quase desistindo, até que ela acordou. Quem a visse não diria que por pouco não morreu.

**Sakura:** O que está fazendo aqui?

**Kabuto:** Garantindo que permaneça viva. Que bom que acordou. Agora podemos dar continuidade no projeto.

Sakura somente franziu o cenho. Não se lembrava do que havia acontecido. Tinha a sensação de que, mesmo se perguntasse, Kabuto não lhe contaria. Sendo assim, nem perguntou. No dia seguinte, ele lhe aplicou uma injeção que fez seu chakra ficar confuso. Ela sentia dores por diversas partes do corpo. Sete dias depois seu corpo já estava normal. Já tinha recuperado o controle sobre si. Em seguida, ela recebia mais uma injeção. Esse ritual durou nove semanas ao todo. Foi algo cansativo. Ela não sabia se agüentaria mais uma. Mas, depois de tudo isso, ele lhe aplicou somente mais uma. Ao invés de ser no braço, essa foi no ventre. Depois desse dia, ela começou a ser mimada. Sua confusão sumiu ao perceber as mudanças no corpo. Não demorou a descobrir que estava grávida. O ódio por estar sendo usada daquela maneira a inundava, sufocava e cegava. Tentou várias vezes fugir. Tentou atacar e matar Kabuto. Nada funcionava. Depois veio a aceitação. Conformou-se com a situação. Pelo menos, aos olhos deles. Lia compulsivamente. Aprendia novas técnicas. Planejava uma fuga perfeita. Mas os meses passavam. Com o corpo de hoje, não tinha como escapar. Restava contar com a sorte.

.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

.

**Sakura:** Espera um pouco. Eu não entendi.

**Kabuto:** O que você não entendeu.

**Sakura:** Alguns kekkai genkai eu até imagino como você colocou em mim. Mas, e com o DNA do Gaara por exemplo. O controle de areia se deve ao Shukaku. Não é algo genético.

**Kabuto:** Eu tenho meus truques.

**Sakura:** Exibido.

**Sasuke:** Quanto tempo vocês a esconderam?

**Orochimaru:** 44 semanas.

**Sasuke:** oo Pra que tanto tempo?

**Kabuto:** Não prestou atenção na história?

**Orochimaru:** As duas primeiras semanas ela estava com um espécime.

**Sakura:** Era meu filho!

**Kabuto:** Depois que ela o perdeu. Ficou uma semana mal.

**Orochimaru:** Foram dias cruciais esses.

**Kabuto:** Em seguida, uma semana para cada kekkai genkai, exceto o seu Sasuke-kun. Já que esse viria naturalmente.

**Orochimaru:** Depois 32 semanas de gestação normal.

**Kabuto:** Esse foi o pior período.

**Sasuke:** Por quê?

**Orochimaru:** Sabe o que dizem sobre grávidas serem calminhas, quietinha, sonolentas e dóceis?

**Sasuke:** Sim.

**Orochimaru:** Ela é o oposto.

**Sasuke:** A Sakura? A menina doce e meiga que eu conhecia?

**Orochimaru:** Doce e meiga? Que lindo. Meu Sasuke-kun apaixonado.

**Sasuke:** O/O EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADO! _"Eu tenho que aprender a ficar de boca fechada..."_

**Kabuto:** Não precisa ficar com vergonha. Seu segredo está bem guardado.

**Sasuke:** O/O Mas eu não estou apaixonado. Que coisa.

**Karin:** Ainda bem. Se ela é tão brabinha enquanto grávida, não é a pessoa mais indicada para a reconstrução de um clã.

**Sasuke:** Não consigo imaginar a Sakura estando nervosa.

**Kabuto:** Nervosa? Quem dera fosse só nervosa. Ela estava exigente e violenta.

**Orochimaru:** Se esse fosse o normal dela, ela seria meu sonho de kunoichi.

**Sakura:** Eca.

**Sasuke:** Mas a Karin e a Tayuya são assim.

**Orochimaru:** Ela tinha estilo, força, classe... Perfeita. Não era só uma neurótica que se acha forte.

**Karin:** òó

**Tayuya: **òó

**Kabuto:** Mas, pelo menos já acabou. Agora é só cuidar do Sasuke Júnior e está tudo certo.

**Sakura:** Falando nisso. Essa sopa está pronta ou não.

**Kabuto:** Quase pronta.

**Sasuke:** Para que essa sopa?

**Sakura:** Eu preciso me alimentar bem para produzir leite de qualidade. Assim meu lindo filhotinho vai crescer bem forte. Não é nenezinho lindo? Meu cuti cuti. Fofinho da mamãe.

A kunoichi continuava chamando o filho como toda mãe chama e beijava a pequena barriguinha. Brincava com as mãozinhas. Os olhos delas não viam nada a não ser o bebê. Assim como o pequeno não se concentrava em nada a não ser em sua mãe. Como se fosse combinado, ela o abraçou, acomodou em seus braços e começou a amamentá-lo. Sasuke estava distraído. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre a cena, seu rosto ficou vermelho e o virou rapidamente para o lado. Karin murmurava algo sobre aquilo ser nojento. Jirobo e Kidomaru diziam que o pequeno tinha muita sorte. Cada um por um motivo diferente. O primeiro tinha inveja do alimento, o segundo, do acesso a embalagem. Orochimaru dizia que era a coisa mais linda do mundo ver seu pequeno crescer tão forte.

**Kabuto:** Se você acha isso exagero, tinha que a ver grávida.

**Sasuke:** Por quê?

**Kabuto:** Ela pedia as coisas mais bizarras. E era sempre eu que a atendia. Se ela pedia melancia, não importa que não seja época, eu tinha que achar. Se ela pedia picolé de salmão. Não importa. Eu tinha que conseguir. Mesmo que eu soubesse que aquilo só fosse deixá-la enjoada. Ela pedia geléia de frango. Pizza de sashimi. Fundi de cenoura e brócolis. Pudim de repolho. Creme de rabanete. Lasanha de beterraba.

**Sasuke:** Estou passando mal.

**Kabuto:** Pois é. A lista está só no começo. Era sempre eu que tinha que procurar os ingredientes e preparar a comida. Para no final, ou ela não querer mais, ou ela acabar vomitando só com o cheiro.

Enquanto o shinobi terminava de cozinhar a sopa e murmurava o sofrimento a que foi imposto durante a gravidez de Sakura ou como ela entrou em trabalho de parto um dia antes do agendado para a cesariana, Sasuke foi para perto da garota que ninava o bebê.

**Sasuke:** Oi.

**Sakura:** Oi.

**Sasuke:** ...

**Sakura:** ...

**Sasuke: **...

**Sakura:** Não vai se sentar?

**Sasuke:** Obrigado.

**Sakura:** ...

**Sasuke:** Desculpe.

**Sakura:** Pelo quê?

**Sasuke:** Eu não percebi que você estava no covil. Podia ter te libertado muito antes.

**Sakura:** Você não tem culpa de nada. O quarto era totalmente selado. Não tinha como me achar.

**Sasuke:** _"Eu podia ter tentado."_

**Sakura:** Mas obrigada... Por se preocupar.

**Sasuke:** Eles... Te fizeram mais alguma coisa?

**Sakura:** Não. Fui bem tratada. Kabuto me alcançava tudo o quê eu precisava.

**Sasuke:** Ele me contou alguns dos seus pedidos. Você realmente tinha vontade de comer aquelas coisas?

**Sakura:** Não.

**Sasuke:** Mas... Então, por quê?

**Sakura:** Na minha primeira noite aqui o Orochimaru disse: "Você pode fazer o que quiser. Menos sair deste quarto."

**Sasuke:** Pensei que fosse contra vinganças?!

A kunoichi riu baixamente. O nukenin a presenteou com seu tradicional sorrisinho de canto. As outras mulheres observavam de longe insatisfeitas.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Kalinka James:** O Júnior causou muitos problemas só para nascer... No epílogo o Sasuke conta mais alguns detalhes do que eles passaram com o pequeno... Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos, até o próximo...

**Little Snow Angel: **Não é que o Sasuke não tenha sido torturado, é que ele está mais curioso para saber do motivo da sakura estar lá do que qualquer outra coisa... Imagina como estavam os ouvidos deles? Um bebê chorando direto por dois dias... ou melhor, BERRANDO por dois dias inteiros... A pergunta a ser feita é: Como os pulmões do bebê estão inteiros? Sangue Uchiha, ele se utilizou de todas as suas forças para ter o que queria: a mãe. O que achou do cap? Tomara que tenha gostado.

**Uchiha Luuh:** Que bom que está gostando... Espero que aprove o cap. Beijos

**Tati-chan X3:** Acho que esse é um dos cap mais engraçados e que demonstra a grande capacidade cerebral do poderoso sannin das cobras... Ele é um poço de sabedoria, não acha?

**YuLiAhhh emo.xinha S2:** Assustadores, não? E a mente do mal de Orochimaru é apavorante. Deve ser difícil enganá-lo. Aposto que apartir de hoje você os olhará com outros olhos...

**Tie-chan:** O que acho do cap? Consigui manter a intensidade do riso? hehhehe Que bom que está gostando. Beijos

**Danny Bunny:** Que bom que gostou Danny-chan... eu nunca tinha feito uma comédia com o Tio Orochi... mas acho que at´é que estou me saindo bem... espero que goste desse cap...

* * *

Crediário:

Cap 7 - 7 reviews e 2 no crédito, cap 8 liberado

Cap 8 - 3 reviews faltando para liberar o cap 9.

o próximo cap vai ter mais romance... eu disse que a fic era Romance/Drama/Humor... mas por enquanto eu não botei nada que mostrasse a Sakura e o Sasuke como um casal, tirando o filho deles... hehehe...

Beijos a todos que estão lendo...


	9. Sentimentos Ascendentes

**Disclamier:** Bem... no último disclamier eu fiz um texto sério. Me perdoe tio Kishi, mas nesse eu vou fazer uma piada... Então, lá vai... Naruto não me pertence, mas acho que eu me contentaria em ter o Itachi, o Sasori, o Gaara, o Sasuke, o Kakashi, o Shino, o Neji, o Hidan... Essa listinha está um pouco grande, mas... Dá para o começo... Quê que tu acha tio Kishi? É possível embrulhar eles e me mandar por Sedex? Eu pago a taxa e prometo cuidar bem deles...

* * *

Dedicado a Uchiha Luuh, Little Snow Angel, Thaais, Laaiane e Priscila.

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** Fala "Leitura ou Repetição" _"Pensamento" _

Boa Leitura

* * *

_**Sentimentos Ascendentes**_

.

.

.

Os dias passavam. Sakura e Sasuke procuravam uma maneira de fugir. No entanto Orochimaru era esperto. Kabuto, apesar de exausto, não se afastava da menina. O quarteto do som também ficava ali, sempre por perto. Outro problema era o Júnior. Fugir com um bebê tão pequeno era arriscado, e nenhum dos dois estava disposto a arriscar o filho. Rumavam para mais um covil diferente. O sannin trocava de lugar a cada duas semanas. Dessa maneira, era quase impossível encontrá-los. O quarto do Uchiha, em todos os momentos até agora, era ao lado do da jovem. Ele passava a maior parte da noite, quando estavam todos dormindo, observando o bebê. Os cabelos aparentemente seriam pretos. Apesar de ser muito cedo para afirmar. Mesmo os olhos não sendo pretos, tinha a impressão de que estava vendo uma foto sua de quando era recém nascido e não outro ser humano. Aquilo era muito novo para ele. Mas, mesmo assim, toda noite quando acariciava a pequena cabecinha, sentia o coração ficar mais leve. Estava tão desacostumado que demorou a associar a sensação com felicidade.

**Sakura:** Não precisa vir escondido para vê-lo.

Sasuke se sobressaltou. Sakura não percebeu. Ele não contava que a garota soubesse de suas visitas noturnas. Era silencioso. Escondia o chakra. Disfarçava a presença. Era rápido. Como ela sabia?

**Sakura:** Treinei todos esses anos com a Godaime. É difícil me enganar. Além do mais, uma mãe sempre sabe o que acontece com seu filho.

A garota agora estava ao lado dele. Observando o pequeno ser que só estava ali pela intervenção de Orochimaru. Sasuke a admirava pelo canto de olho. Aos poucos se apaixonara pela menina que deixou desacordada ao sair da vila. A mulher ao seu lado era muito diferente. Forte, destemida, corajosa, linda e carinhosa. Irresistível de mais para não amar. Ele não podia nem comparar o pequeno sentimento que nutria pela menina com o que sente pela mulher. Não estava preparado para isso. Ela lhe surpreendeu. Os cabelos soltos caiam até a cintura. A curta camisola agora era oculta por um longo roupão. Ele ainda podia ver a fina alça esverdeada. Os nervos lutando para mantê-lo no lugar. Queria abraçá-la, beijá-la...

**Sakura:** Olha o papai meu querido.

A doce voz o despertou. Dentro do berço, Júnior olhava para ele sério. Era um Uchiha, isso não se negava. No momento em que virou o rosto para a mãe, um sorriso iluminou o pequeno rostinho. Apesar da falta de dentes aquele era o sorriso mais lindo que Sasuke já vira. A Haruno esticou a mão e o pequeno logo a pegou e começou a mexer nela com extrema curiosidade. Mãe e filho sorriam. O Uchiha, apesar de achar linda aquela cena, se sentiu deslocado. Resolveu se afastar. Apesar de ser seu sangue, ele achava que não merecia tudo aquilo. Quando deu um passo para trás, a mulher o pegou pela mão e puxou de volta. Ele foi sem reclamar. Ela, então, calmamente, o instruir a brincar com o filho. Foi algo único. No momento em que a mão dele chegou perto e com a supervisão da mamãe, Júnior agarrou a mão do pai como pode, ou seja, um único dedo. Por estarem somente os três no ambiente, o moreno se permitiu sorrir enquanto se debruçava na beira do berço. Sakura sabia que ele estava emocionado. Ela observava tudo em pé. De repente, o pequeno botou a mão do pai na boca. A declaração de fome ficou óbvia.

**Sakura:** Me alcança ele?

**Sasuke:** Hun?

Ela sabia que era crueldade. Sasuke nunca carregara um bebê no colo antes. No entanto, ele precisava disso. O bebê continuava a olhar a grande mão procurando por comida. Não entendia por que ninguém ainda tinha o acudido. Se não fizessem algo logo, ele começaria a chorar. O Uchiha percebeu isso. Olhou para a Haruno. Essa, que já estava sentada na cama, somente esticou os braços pedindo para que ele lhe alcançasse o bebê. Sasuke não tinha mais opções. Temeroso de machucar o filho, o pegou o mais cuidadosamente possível. Conhecia o gênio da criança. Júnior o olhava como que perguntando o motivo de ser ele a estar carregando-o e não a amada mamãe. Sasuke sorriu. Caminhou até Sakura e lhe entregou o bebê. Ela o acomodou no colo e começou a amamentá-lo. No momento em que a viu descobrindo o seio, não conseguiu evitar ficar corado. Logo que deu sinais de que iria sair, Sakura o chamou e pediu para que ele lhe alcançasse alguma coisa. Apesar de ser uma futilidade, ele a atendeu e continuou ali.

Na manhã seguinte, Karin invadiu o quarto dele o procurando. O ambiente, no entanto, estava intocado. Preocupada, começou a revirar o covil atrás dele. De repente passou pela rosinha. Sakura estava com uma toalha enrolada no cabelo. Obviamente acabara de sair do banho.

**Karin:** O que você está fazendo?

**Sakura:** Café.

**Karin:** Você sabe que não tem permissão de sair do seu quarto? Não passa de uma prisioneira.

**Sakura:** Sei.

**Karin:** Então volte para lá imediatamente.

**Sakura:** Não.

**Karin:** Como ousa me desafiar. Tenho mais autoridade que você nesse lugar.

**Sakura:** E?

**Karin:** Você me deve respeito sua anta. Entendeu?

**Sakura:** Uhum.

**Karin:** Ótimo. Então, já que nos entendemos, acho bom voltar para o seu quarto.

**Sakura:** Uhum.

**Karin:** Olhe para mim enquanto falo!

**Sakura:** Uhum.

**Karin:** Sua vad...

**Sakura:** Humpf. Estamos sem geléia. Tenho que avisar o Kabuto. Com licença.

Sem prestar atenção em nenhuma palavra proferida pela garota de óculos, Sakura pegou a bandeja que continha café, pão, cereal, frutas e diversas outras coisas. A segunda, porém a seguiu. Não seria feita de boba por alguém com cabelo cor de algodão doce. Karin achava deprimente a maneira como a Haruno andava. Sem estilo, classe ou charme. Ela nunca conquistaria o Uchiha daquele jeito. Sakura abriu a porta do quarto que estava somente encostada e foi seguida para dentro deste. A impressão que Karin tinha era de que a Haruno ainda não tinha reparado que estava sendo seguida a menos de dez passos. A impressão seguinte era de que iria morrer. Na cama de casal da rosinha, barulhos de bebê eram ouvidos. Podia-se ver levemente onde Júnior estava pelo inquieto movimentar das cobertas. Ele estava nos braços do pai. O Uchiha, ainda dormindo, abraçava o filho possessivamente. Seria impossível tirar o menino dali. A mamãe se aproximou do canto da cama ao lado do homem. Enquanto o tocava suavemente, tentava despertá-lo.

**Sakura:** Acorde Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke:** ZzZz...

**Sakura:** Que tipo de guarda é você, hein? Só não fujo, pois não consigo pegar meu filho.

**Sasuke:** ZzZz...

**Sakura:** Vamos Sasuke-kun. É hora de acordar.

**Sasuke:** ZzZz...

**Sakura:** Seu filho está com fome.

O moreno abriu os olhos a contragosto. Estava ouvindo tudo, mas não queria levantar a cabeça do travesseiro impregnado com o cheiro de sua amada. Porém não podia deixar seu filhote reclamar mais tempo de fome. Ele se sentou confortavelmente deixando a mostra os músculos desprovidos de vestimenta. Estava acordado, no entanto, ainda não ia levantar. Karin estava congelada. Não conseguia fazer nada. Sakura pegou o filho e começou a amamentá-lo. A criança sugava o leite quase que com desespero.

**Sasuke:** Até parece que não come há dias.

**Sakura:** É um bebê. Precisa se alimentar.

**Sasuke:** Mesmo assim. Vai ficar gordo.

**Sakura:** Ele tem o metabolismo mais rápido que o nosso.

**Sasuke:** Isso explica a quantidade de fraldas.

**Sakura:** Ainda bem que agora tenho ajuda. Não era fácil. Kabuto bem que tentou.

**Sasuke:** Mas?

**Sakura:** Júnior fez xixi nele.

**Sasuke:** Esse é meu filho.

**Sakura:** Depois começou a chorar. Ele não aceita ser tocado por ninguém além de mim e, aparentemente, você.

O Uchiha, inconscientemente, inflou o peito. Tinha mais orgulho da criança que seu sangue produziu que qualquer outra coisa. O bebê terminou de comer. Sakura o passou para Sasuke que começou o trabalho de convencer o pequeno a arrotar. Enquanto fazia isso, admirava a mulher que estava pegando a mesma badeja deixada por ela mais cedo em cima da escrivaninha. O andar sensual, o leve movimentar do quadril, os cabelos brilhando e tocando onde ele queria tocar. A mulher era perfeita. Quando ele terminou seu trabalho, sentou o filho na própria perna. Apesar de muito pequeno, o menino já era curioso além da conta. Olhava tudo com grande admiração e curiosidade. Seus pequenos olhinhos pararam na mulher que continuava imóvel no meio do quarto. Aquilo o deixou intrigado. Ela era estranha a seu ver. Mas sua atenção logo voltou para a amada mamãe que sentava a sua frente. Júnior agora sorria enquanto mexia os bracinhos e mostrava para a jovem de cabelos rosados como ele era forte e esperto. Os pais, contrariando todas as expectativas, sorriam abertamente para o filho. Sasuke observava o contorno do corpo da mulher que estava a sua frente. Ela era linda. Apesar de ter dormido com ela, não a tocou. Ele permaneceu lá, pois ela estava cansada e precisava de ajuda com o bebê. Mas bem que o queria ter feito. Agora, saboreava o café preparado por ela. Quem os visse não diria que estavam a alguns metros abaixo da superfície ligados, por diferentes motivos, ao terrível sannin das cobras.

Após a refeição, o Uchiha entregou o filho para a mãe e, contrariando todas as vontades do seu corpo, levantou. Agora suas pernas ficaram visíveis. Ele, além da camisa, também não usava as calças. Depois de se vestir, pegou a bandeja, se despediu e arrastou Karin para fora do local. Deixando a menina no corredor, ele largou o material usado no café em cima da pia. Kabuto que lavasse depois. Bastava Sakura pedir. Antes de se preparar para mais um dia, aplicou o Sharingan em Karin. A menina desmaiou. Sem muito cuidado, ele a colocou no quarto dela. Agora a jovem pensaria que era tudo um sonho, e a família teria mais tempo para planejar a fuga. Se Orochimaru soubesse que Júnior se aquieta em seu colo também, não conseguia imaginar o que o sannin faria com Sakura. Eles precisavam de mais tempo. Júnior colaborava. Somente no quarto e com a mãe a vista se comportava com o pai. Caso contrário, chorava o mais alto que podia.

O moreno tomou um banho frio para ver se acalmava os hormônios, que estavam extremamente agitados desde que visitara o filho na noite anterior. Saiu e secou-se. O perfume de Sakura não estava mais em sua pele. Esse fato o entristeceu. Vestiu-se. A falta de opção também o incomodava. Orochimaru fez o favor de escolher o seu guarda-roupa. O sannin realmente não tinha senso de moda. Quando saiu pela porta fitou o corredor. De um lado, umidade, escuridão e o mestre das cobras. Do outro, uma porta por onde saia luz e sons que faziam seu coração bater mais rápido. A mesma escolha novamente. Sakura ou Orochimaru. A resposta veio rápida. Sem fraquejar ou olhar para trás uma única vez, ele se colocou a andar. Sem pedir licença entrou no quarto da mãe de seu filho.

Sakura se sobressaltou. Estava de costas para a porta e não estava acostumada a ter seu dormitório invadido. Nem mesmo Orochimaru entrava sem bater antes, até por motivos de segurança. No momento, estava se arrumando. Quando ouviu a porta ser aberta, apertou uma toalha a fim de cobrir os seios.

**Sakura:** Ah! É você. Podia bater antes. Me assustou.

Sasuke não conseguia nem ao menos se desculpar. A Haruno estava em pé, de frente para ele, vestida da cintura para baixo somente com parte do roupão. Os longos fios de cabelo molhados grudavam em cada pedaço de pele exposta. Ele acompanhou com os olhos uma gota escorrer de sua testa e se perder nos lábios avermelhados. A atenção excessiva fez a jovem se sentir acanhada.

**Sakura:** Pode fechar a porta, por favor? Está entrando uma brisa gelada.

O Uchiha fez o movimento mecanicamente. Estava totalmente hipnotizado. Ele não acreditava que ficou tanto tempo longe daquela mulher. Ela era perfeita. A púbere de cabelos róseos voltou-se novamente para o armário. Ignorando os olhares analíticos sobre si, voltou a se vestir. Largou a toalha em cima da cadeira ao seu lado. Sasuke prendeu a respiração. Ela continuava a se arrumar na sua frente. Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos. Observava a água escorrer de seu cabelo e morrer no roupão preso sensualmente no quadril. Ela, em um ato que ele julgou nada inocente, deixou o roupão escorrer pelas pernas até o chão ao mesmo tempo em que um fino vestido deslizava pela pele ficando no mesmo lugar. Por mais que ele não tivesse visto nada, o sangue fervia nas veias. Ela praticamente o ignorava. Onde estava a timidez? Ele era o pai do filho dela, mas mesmo assim, nunca havia nem sequer a beijado. Por que ela se mostrava tão desinibida na frente dele? As delicadas mãos se seguraram nas portas para fechar o armário. Ao concluir o objetivo, sentiu a respiração quente do moreno em seu pescoço. Aquilo só podia ser descrito como pecado. Sasuke puxou delicadamente o cabelo dela para o lado, deixando exposta a nuca da jovem. Enquanto executava o ato, aproveitava para deixar que os dedos tocassem levemente o local. Sakura sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões. Sabia o que ia acontecer. Ele se aproximava deixando bem clara a intenção de beijá-la. Nenhum dos dois fez nada para interromper o fato. Os lábios masculinos roçavam a pele do pescoço dela, absorvendo as poucas gotas de água que insistiam em cair. Ela abaixou o rosto. Aquilo era demais. Ondas de choque percorriam sua espinha a cada novo toque. As mãos fortes deslizavam pelos braços femininos. Ao tocar as mãos delas, as segurou com força e delicadeza. A chamou em um sussurro rouco bem próximo ao ouvido dela. O desejo de sentir aquela doce sensação sobre os lábios era grande. Quando ele ia virá-la de frente para si, Júnior protestou. Queria a atenção da mãe. Sasuke a sentiu se afastar. O frio bateu direto em seu peito. Seu coração desmoronou. Por um lado agradecia a intervenção. Não estava raciocinando. Uma relação desse nível seria perigoso nas condições atuais. Orochimaru poderia aprontar alguma.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Cantinho das Reviews:

**Uchiha Luuh: **hauhauhauahuah Bem vinda ao meu mundo... minha mãe vive dizendo que sou louca, neurótica, doida... mas ela me ama :3 hehehe Eu só tenho pena do Júnior com relação a uma coisa... Deve ser o inferno para ele comprar presente no dia dos pais... huahauhauha... Quem será que vai bancar?

**Little Snow Angel:** pobre Júnior... mas fazer o quê... a Sakura está tão hipnotizada com o filho que ainda não se ligou e o Sasuke esta tão confuso e preocupado com o que pode acontecer com os dois ali que também não percebeu... o coitadinho vai ter que se acostumar... quanto aos momentos dos dois... Júnior é um Uchiha e o que é dele ninguém mais mexe, nesse caso, mamãe... ele até vai pensar isso no futuro...

**Thaais:** Imagina a reunião dos papais de Júnior para discutir de qual clã ele vai ser considerado primogênito: Aburame, Hyuuga, Uchiha...? Sem bem que dois dos 10 são Uchihas então, 20 por cento, fica justo... sei lá... o Sasuke vai ter que dar um jeito nisso... E a Sakura foi esperta... o que você faria se tivesse o Kabuto como seu "escravo" particular? não seria tão tuim assim...

**Laaiane:** os ninjas do som querem mais o fim dele... principalmente o Kabuto... por causa daquela coisinha fofa e de bochechas rosadas e olhinhos brilhantes todos eles sofreram muito... mas com o Orochimaru de cão de guarda, eles não podem fazer nada a não ser garantir tudo o que ele e a mãe precisarem...

**Priscila:** Brigada pela oferta Pri... pode ter certeza que eu vou te chamar se precisar de socorro, o que provavelmente vai acontecer... hehehe... mas antes eu preciso terminar "A Filha do Inimigo", essa, e uma oneshot para um concurso (se bem que essa está quase pronta), e se der queria adiantar um pouco "Sonhos e Pesadelos" que está há muito tempo parada... mas essa SakShi vai ser bem legal, pequenininha, mais legal... quanto ao Júnior... eu sou louca por ele... quero que meu filho seja parecido... heheheh... preciso casar com alguém de olhos verdes... beijos...

* * *

crediário:

cap 8 - 5 reviews + 2 crédito - liberado cap 9

cap 9 - esperando reviews: faltam 3 para liberar o cap 10.

Beijos até o próximo cap cheio de romance...


	10. A Chama Que Consome

**Disclamier:** Como o tio Kishi ainda não entrou em contato comigo devo acreditar que há 2 possibilidades: ele não vai me dar de presente os personagens que eu pedi, ou ele quer me fazer uma surpresa. Bem, é melhor estar sempre bonita, qualquer dia ele aparecesse aqui...

* * *

Dedicado a Uchiha Luuh, Hilana, Kalinka James e Little Snow Angel.

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** Fala "Leitura ou Repetição" _"Pensamento" _

Boa Leitura

* * *

_**A Chama Que Consome**_

.

.

.

**Sasuke:** Sakura...

A voz saiu rouca. O ar quente batia em seu ouvido. As mãos deles apertavam as suas. Ela não o reconhecia. Ele deixava claro que a desejava. Mas, será que era só isso? Somente desejo? A suavidade com que ele a tocava fazia-a duvidar. Sasuke nunca sequer a olhara. Porém, desde que chegara há três meses, ele não saia de perto dela. Sempre a olhando e protegendo. No entanto, achava que ele estava surpreso com as mudanças. Não era uma menina, mas uma mulher. Não corria atrás dele. Não implorava por um pouco de afeto. Era mãe. Como tal, tinha responsabilidades. Seu filho em primeiro lugar. Quando pensou no bebê, este a chamou. Foi como um balde de água fria em sua cabeça. Afastou-se do imponente homem às suas costas e caminhou a passos firmes em direção ao berço. Júnior precisava de uma fralda nova. Sakura sentou-se na cama e começou o trabalho. Sasuke a observava. O sangue fervia em suas veias. A pele dela queimava nas regiões tocadas. Os olhos de ambos brilhando e as bocas se implorando. Uma chama que eles não podiam controlar os consumia. Sentimentos que a jovem pensou que tinha enterrado renasciam mais fortes. Emoções que o moreno pensou nunca mais sentir dominavam seu ser. No atual momento, se perguntassem a ele quem é Uchiha Itachi? Ele responderia: Quem se importa?

Uma batida na porta. Sakura, que terminava de arrumar o bebê, balbuciou um tremido entre. Kabuto abriu a porta. Sasuke sentava na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e vigiava os movimentos do nukenin. O homem de óculos entrou e se aproximou da Haruno sob os olhares desconfiados, por parte dela, e nada amistosos, pelo lado de Sasuke.

**Kabuto:** Vim examinar o Júnior.

Era uma rotina. Todos os dias o homem avaliava o bebê. Peso, temperatura, boca, olhos, ouvidos... Um exame completo. Mas nunca era fácil. O pequeno Uchiha sempre esperneava, berrava, chorava, estapeava... Como diria Shikamaru, era um bebê problemático. Kabuto, que tinha entrado no aposento arrumado, se retirava descabelado e coberto de baba e vomito. Sakura, ao ver seu pequeno sujo daquele jeito, suspirou. Ele precisava de um banho. A mulher pegou seu pequeno com cuidado. Antes que desse mais um passo, sentiu o pequeno ser removido dos seus braços.

**Sasuke:** Eu faço isso.

Com o filho no colo, ele rumava para o banheiro privativo da jovem. Antes de entrar no local, porém, parou. Ainda de costas para a kunoichi, disse-lhe para esperá-lo, pois tinham muito a conversar. Sem esperar pela resposta que ele sabia não vir, adentrou o ambiente a fim de banhar o filho. Estava com a mente confusa. Ainda sentia o calor dela em seu peito. Se o bebê não tivesse chorado, onde eles parariam? O ato de lavar o filho era uma desculpa. Precisava se afastar um pouco dela para por os pensamentos em ordem. Objetivo que não alcançaria no local que exalava o perfume dela por todos os lados. Pensou que no banheiro fosse diferente. Mas se enganou. O cheiro dela era dominante. Impregnava nas paredes. Provavelmente, com o vapor da água, ficasse mais forte. Bem, tinha uma tarefa a cumprir, e o filho contava com ele. Não devia ser muito difícil dar banho em um bebê de três meses. Era tão pequeno e indefeso. Mal se mantinha sentado sozinho.

A vida pode ser bela. O dia pode ser lindo. A sorte pode ser sua amiga. A felicidade pode te sorrir a qualquer momento. Mas nada, simplesmente, nada de bom pode acontecer quando Sasuke resolve dar banho em seu filho. A visão que ele tinha de um bebê quieto na banheirinha sendo ensaboado podia ser descrito como um sonho cor-de-rosa. Exatamente como o cabelo de sua amada. Novamente estava pensando nela. Tinha que colocar todo aquele sentimentalismo de lado. Precisa raciocinar direito. Um jato da água espirrou em seu rosto. Júnior batia os bracinhos freneticamente contra a água. Era difícil dizer quem estava mais molhado entre Sasuke, Júnior e o chão do banheiro. Sem duvidas a criança tinha bastante energia. Seria um shinobi incrível quando crescesse. Tentou de novo. Júnior jogou água com sabão em sua roupa. Gostaria de entender como pensava na ex-companheira de time naquela situação. Sua roupa já não poderia ser mais usada naquele dia. Assim que terminasse a tarefa, precisaria de um banho e vestimentas novas. Dar banho no bebê era uma tarefa para Rank S. Ele estava quase gritando de tanto estresse. De repente, uma luz incide sobre sua cabeça. Já sabia o que fazer. Sem demoras, levantou a criança que protestou imediatamente fazendo birra. Despiu-se habilmente utilizando somente uma das mãos. Abriu a torneira da banheira maior e entrou nessa com o filho ainda ensaboado. Perante a quantidade exorbitante de água, para os padrões dele, Júnior começou a rir e brincar. Sasuke aproveitava o momento para sorrir abertamente. Aquela criança era formidável. Com todo cuidado terminou o que tinha ido fazer. Normalmente, tomava banho em cerca de dez minutos. Nesse dia, porém, levou uma hora e meia. Nada demais. Pelo menos a tarefa estava cumprida.

Sakura cochilava em sua cama. Até pouco tempo estava pensando no que conversaria com Sasuke. Ela tinha uma idéia sobre o que ele diria. Deixá-lo-ia falar primeiro. Foi ele quem começou tudo. A mente viaja revendo as sensações provocadas com um leve toque das mãos dele. A imaginação não conseguia parar de questioná-la em como seria o resto. Por que ele tinha que reviver aqueles sentimentos? Ela tinha o tempo contado ali. Precisava fugir antes que Orochimaru a considerasse dispensável. Mesmo não sabendo com precisão o que aconteceria, tinha certeza que terminaria com ela seguindo para Konoha e Sasuke perseguindo seu irmão como nukenin. Nunca ficariam juntos. Devia se afastar dele para não se ferir mais ainda. Já teria problemas tentando convencer a vila a aceitar o bebê. Muitos cidadãos olhariam torto. Júnior seria visto como o filho de um traidor e de uma mão solteira. Muitas crianças seriam proibidas de brincar com ele. Era complicação demais para se preocupar com sua paixonite de infância.

Sakura abriu os olhos ao ouvir a porta do banheiro sendo aberta. Tinha saudades do filho apesar deste estar longe dela há tão pouco tempo. Seu coração, no entanto, não estava pronto para a visão seguinte. Teve que usar de toda sua força para não corar. Conseguiu. Mas foi por pouco. Pela porta recém aberta, Sasuke a mirava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e segurando Júnior, que também estava enrolado com uma toalha, no colo. Os olhos brilhando como uma criança que aprontou.

**Sasuke:** Sakura...

**Sakura:** O quê?

**Sasuke:** Eu... Bem, eu...

Ele estava nervoso. Levou uma das mãos em direção ao cabelo molhado e começou a bagunçá-lo inconscientemente. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, pensou ver Sasuke gaguejando. Também nunca pensou que fosse dar a luz um filho dele, mas Júnior estava lá para provar que nada é impossível.

**Sakura:** Você?

**Sasuke:** Eu esqueci que minhas roupas estão no outro quarto.

Ele estava corado. Ela não o reconhecia. Era estranho vê-lo naquela situação.

**Sakura:** E?

Sasuke somente suspirou. Já se rebaixara muito. Seu orgulho o impedia de dizer que não queria sair com o corpo quente para pegar uma roupa. Ela iria achá-lo manhoso. Tinha uma reputação a manter. Quando levantou os olhos, ela não estava mais na cama. Ao escutar o barulho da porta do quarto sendo aberta, ele olhou naquela direção. Encontrou a kunoichi.

**Sakura:** Espere aqui.

Ele acenou a cabeça concordando. Sakura saiu do aposento. Sasuke caminhou a passos firmes em direção a cama. Sentou nesta e deitou Júnior que o olhava indeciso entre chorar e brincar.

**Sasuke:** Não se preocupe. A mamãe já volta.

Como se analisasse mais um pouco as palavras proferidas pelo pai, Júnior ainda o observava. Alguns segundos depois, resolveu ceder e brincar com a toalha. Em pouco tempo, o filhote Uchiha já estava seco, assim como o corpo de seu pai. A grande questão eram os cabelos. Ambos negros e arrepiados. A semelhança dos dois negava qualquer duvida de parentesco. Alguns minutos depois, o quarto foi invadido por Karin. A garota queria tirar satisfações com a rosada sobre o que Sasuke estaria fazendo no quarto dela mais cedo. Não obstante, vê-lo sentado na cama usando nada mais que uma toalha e com os cabelos molhados a fez desmaiar no meio do aposento. Sasuke estava, por um lado, feliz. Dessa vez não precisou usar o Sharingan nela. Pouco depois Sakura retornava. Ela pulou sobre o corpo inerte da outra e se aproximou da cama. Entregou ao Uchiha roupas para que ele se vestisse.

**Sakura:** Ela devia parar de entrar no me quarto já que sempre congela ou desmaia.

**Sasuke:** Esquece ela.

**Sakura:** ...

**Sasuke:** Obrigado.

Odiava ouvir aquela palavra vinda da boca dele. Lembrava-a do dia em que ele fugira.

**Sakura:** Pelo quê?

**Sasuke:** Pelas roupas.

**Sakura:** Não precisa agradecer. Sou uma médica. Não podia deixar você sair e pegar um resfriado.

Sasuke baixou a cabeça. Preferia acreditar que ela se preocupava com ele. Júnior tirava um cochilo estendido na cama e coberto por um pedaço da toalha, que passava por cima da pequena barriga, sobre a qual dormia. O Uchiha levantou e jogou a toalha na cama. Pegou sua roupa intima e a vestiu. Sakura, que estava distraída olhando o filho, teve sua atenção roubada ao ver o tecido cair no colchão. Levantou os olhos e a visão a emudeceu. Sasuke estava de costas e se vestia a ignorando. Uma visão privilegiada para a mulher de cabelos rosáceos. Ele terminou de se arrumar com calma, agarrou a toalha novamente e começou a secar os cabelos. A expressão da Haruno era exatamente a que queria causar.

**Sasuke:** _"Aprenda Sakura. Não é só você que consegue me roubar as palavras."_

Estavam sentados lado a lado na grande cama. Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Só pensava nas gotas de água que escorriam pelas costas másculas até alcançarem as pernas. Era uma visão no mínimo tentadora. Ele, a admirava pelo canto do olho. Ainda sentia o suave sabor da pele feminina brincar em seus lábios. Cobiçava despertar pelo menos um pouco da chama que ela despertou nele mais cedo. Pelo visto, não teve sucesso. Via a garota acariciar o bebê que estava entre eles. Suspirou pesadamente. Precisava esclarecer o que estava acontecendo.

**Sasuke:** Sakura...

**Sakura:** Shhh... Não diz nada. Vamos somente esquecer.

**Sasuke:** Mas... _"Eu não quero esquecer. Eu quero você, mulher irritante."_

**Sakura:** Eu não vou permanecer muito tempo aqui. Logo deixarei de ter utilidade para seu mestre asqueroso. Ele irá se livrar de mim nesse dia. Mesmo que eu fuja antes, você não irá comigo.

**Sasuke:** Sakura, eu não...

**Sakura:** Não diga que não vai me abandonar. Você vai atrás de vingança. Eu vou para Konoha com o Júnior. Nossos caminhos são opostos. Nosso filho só existe por intervenção alheia.

Sasuke nada disse. Sabia que o que ela dizia era verdade. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto arrastando Karin. Sem um pingo de delicadeza, deixou a garota na própria cama. Precisava pensar. Enquanto estava com a Haruno não se lembrava da existência de Itachi. Esse sentimento seria forte o bastante para fazê-lo abandonar a vingança? Ou ela estava certa e ele a abandonaria novamente? Era tudo muito confuso. Complexo demais. Precisava descarregar a raiva. Saiu para a área de treinamento. Orochimaru estava lá. Eles começaram a treinar. A mente voava. O medo dava força aos punhos. Tinha receio de perdê-la. Se fosse atrás de Itachi, era o que aconteceria. Se não, havia a possibilidade dele voltar e matá-la. De qualquer forma, eles não terminavam juntos. Seu coração chorava. Por que não podia ficar com a mulher que amava e criar o filho? Por que tinha que passar por tudo isso? Novamente a kunoichi de óculos entrava correndo. O desespero estampado nos olhos.

**Karin:** OROCHIMARU-SAMA!

**Orochimaru:** Karin. Sabe que não gosto quando grita desse jeito.

**Karin:** Perdão Orochimaru-sama. Só vim lhe prevenir. Acho que devemos nos livrar da rosada o mais rápido possível.

Sasuke sentia a raiva tomar conta do seu ser. Se ele perdesse sua amada por culpa daquela mulher, ela que o aguardasse. Não mediria esforços para destruí-la.

**Orochimaru:** Por que acha isso?

**Karin:** Ela está hipnotizando o Sasuke-kun.

**Orochimaru:** Como assim?

**Karin:** Hoje cedo, vi a testuda com cabelo de chiclete passeando pelos corredores e sozinha.

**Orochimaru:** Ela sabe que não pode fazer isso.

**Karin:** Foi o que eu disse. Pois bem, eu a levei de volta ao quarto dela e o Sasuke-kun estava lá. Ele estava com o espécime no colo e ria.

**Orochimaru:** ...

**Karin:** E agora a pouco eu o vi no quarto dela de novo, o cabelo molhado, só de toalha e sorrindo para ela e para o bebê. Ela o está enfeitiçando. Temos que nos livrar logo dela. Se o senhor quiser eu mato ela rapidinho. Ou não. Mas, mato.

**Orochimaru:** Karin?

**Karin:** Pois não Orochimaru-sama?

**Orochimaru:** Se você nos atrapalhar novamente para falar de seus sonhos saiba que não sairá ilesa.

**Karin:** Mas eu estou falando sério.

**Orochimaru:** O começo realmente é possível. Mas nosso Sasuke-kun não tem motivos para sorrir. Agora vá fazer algo mais produtivo.

Dizendo isso, virou-se para retomar o treinamento. Karin saiu bufando. Ninguém acreditava nela. Sasuke suspirou aliviado. Por mais que as frases de Orochimaru o ferissem, estava feliz por ele não ter acreditado.

O dia passou rápido. Logo a noite tomou conta do céu. Sasuke desceu para o último nível do covil. Parou em frente a sua porta e olhou a do lado. Bastava dar dois passos para a direita e adentrar o ambiente para encontrar a jovem de cabelos róseos. O suor e a areia grudada em seu corpo o fizeram mudar de idéia. Precisa de um banho. Optou por deixar a água gelada. Talvez assim seus nervos se acalmassem. Saiu do chuveiro e se vestiu. Suas pernas faziam o caminho sem lhe pedir permissão. Antes que pudesse perceber, estava de frente para o berço de Júnior. Este dormia. As mãos, mecanicamente, acariciaram a cabecinha preta. Era um lindo bebê. Olhou para a grande cama. Sakura estava deitada. A coberta a cobria até a fina cintura. A alcinha da camisola azul claro caída. Estava deitada de bruços, abraçada ao travesseiro. Os cabelos espalhados e os lábios entreabertos. A respiração suave. Sem se conter, se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Delicadamente fazia carinho naquele rosto que lhe lembrava porcelana. A Haruno abriu os olhos. Por mais suave que fosse o toque, ela era uma ninja. Sabia cada movimento feito por Sasuke desde que ele entrara no aposento. Porém, não esperava por essa atitude.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** Shhh...

No momento em que aqueles olhos o fitaram, se viu perdido no mar verde que eram. O toque, o perfume, a visão, a recordação do sabor. Karin estava certa. Sakura o hipnotizou.

**Sasuke:** Você pode estar certa. Talvez, não sejamos feitos para ficar juntos. Talvez nossos caminhos nunca mais se cruzem. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não te ame.

Sakura ficou muda. Não sabia o que dizer. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo. Procurou qualquer sinal que indicasse um genjutsu, ou talvez um henge. Não havia nada. Era o Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** Fica comigo. Pelo menos essa noite...

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Cantinho das Reviews:

**Uchiha Luuh: **pobre conta bancária de quem assumir o Júnior... vai ter que gastar com o presente dos outros pais... será que eles vão pagar pensão? como será que a Godaime vai resolver isso? a Karin quase teve uma parada cardíaca no cap anterior, nesse ela por pouco não entrou em coma... hahaha... e sou só eu ou você também está sentindo a temperatura subir no quarto da Sakura?

**Hilana:** As coisas estão pegando fogo entre os papais... hehehe... desse jeito Júnior vai ganhar um irmãozinho logo logo... a Karin nem chegou a ver o momento entre eles... ela ficou durante o café congelada olhando eles na cama, depois o Sasuke a largou no quarto dela, desmaiada, e voltou para a Sakura e rolou um pequeno climinha...

**Kalinka James:** o que acho do cap 10? não resisti a colocar um pouco de romance entre eles... a idéia original era só comédia, mas... fazer o quê... minhas fics mandam em mim...

**Little Snow Angel:** o Kabuto sofre mais um pouco, mas os maiores detalhes sobre o que aconteceu com ele estão no epílogo... hehehe... sorry... agora eu vou me concentrar um pouco mais na nossa familia e os problemas que eles vão passar para ficar juntos...

* * *

Crediário:

Não vou colocar todo o resumo do crediário... to com preguiça... mas ainda tem 1 review de crédito, ou seja, em 4 reviews eu publico o cap 11... a fic tá chegando no final... que pena...

Beijos a todos


	11. Dura Separação

**Disclamier:** Pois é... acho que o tio Kishi realmente não vai me dar os personagens que eu pedi... pois bem... terei que começar uma bela economia para comprá-los... mas um dia eu consigo...

* * *

Dedicado a Uchiha Luuh, Mariana, Kalinka James, Danny Bunny, Thaais, Laaiane, Priscila, mit-chan e Tati-chan.

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** Fala "Leitura ou Repetição" _"Pensamento" _

Boa Leitura

* * *

OBS: Para quem está esperando hentai melhor fechar a página e procurar outra fic. Eu não escrevo hentais, pelo menos, por enquanto. Pouco provável que um dia eu escreva um por completo. Prefiro mensagens subliminares e que trabalhem com a imaginação alheia.

* * *

_**Dura Separação**_

.

.

.

**Sasuke:** Fica comigo. Pelo menos essa noite...

Sakura o olhava esperar uma resposta. Inconscientemente, seus olhos pousaram nos lábios que habitavam seus sonhos. Pensar era difícil. Ainda não sabia dizer se estava sonhando ou não. Sempre pensou em sua primeira noite de forma especial. Nunca que considerou um esconderijo inimigo. Também nunca pensou que estivesse a um passo de se entregar para um nukenin. Mas agora isso não importava. Não era mais virgem. Seu próprio filho tinha lhe tirado a inocência. Por outro lado, nunca havia feito isso antes. Sua situação era delicada. A lógica dizia que era errado. Apesar de tudo, Sasuke era um inimigo. Seu coração, por outro lado, perguntava por que não se entregar ao pai de seu filho já que você ainda o amava? Sasuke aparentemente viu o combate nos olhos da jovem. Não gostava daquele brilho. Preferia vê-los iluminados pela paixão. Sem se agüentar mais, se inclinou e se apossou dos lábios puros da garota. Ambos com quase dezoito anos. Nenhum jamais tinha sentido algo assim. Privados da vida social por treinos, promessas e vingança. O primeiro beijo verdadeiro deles. O toque cálido os consumindo. Os corações rezando para que o bebê não acordasse. Aos poucos, Sasuke a deitava de barriga para cima enquanto se posicionava sobre o delicado corpo. Cessaram o beijo por alguns segundos nos quais se avaliavam. Sakura apoiava as mãos na nuca dele. Sasuke estava acomodado entre as pernas femininas. Sentiu-se arrepiar quando ela dobrou uma e roçou o pé pela sua. Apertou a coxa responsável pelo ousado, sensual e altamente desejável movimento. O outro braço era usado para sustentá-lo acima dela. A mão firme ao lado dos seios que acalentavam e nutriam seu filho. Os olhos presos um no outro. Procurando aprovação ou repulsa. Qualquer sinal para continuar ou parar. De repente, a jovem o puxou pela camisa para mais um beijo. Os lábios já não eram o suficiente. Sasuke deslizava pelo pescoço da jovem. Absorvia o perfume, a maciez e a reação dela ao ser tocada na região. Sakura deixava as mãos passearem pelos músculos dele. Passava as unhas com suavidade por cima da camisa branca. Em um movimento mais ousado, a puxou para descobrir um ombro e beijá-lo no local. Sasuke suprimiu o gemido que queria escapar. Não podia esquecer que o filho dormia ali perto. As roupas eram removidas com calma e reverência. A cada pedaço de pele exposto, um novo brilho no olhar. Amaram-se com calma e carinho. Era a primeira e podia ser a única noite deles juntos. Não queriam se lembrar dela como algo feito as pressas e de maneira selvagem. Aproveitavam as oportunidades para descobrir como tornar o momento melhor. Sakura se preocupava com o prazer que Sasuke sentia. O Uchiha só queria saber de proporcionar a melhor experiência para a Haruno. Entre beijos, sussurros e baixos gemidos, eles foram felizes.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura descansava confortavelmente sobre o peito nu do amante. Ainda não tinham fechado os olhos. O corpo deles se recusava a se render ao cansaço. Não queriam que o sol nascesse e acabasse com o momento. Infelizmente, o desejo deles não foi ouvido. O astro rei já mostrava seu esplendor. Eles sabiam disso, pois no quarto um relógio apitava seis horas da manhã.

**Sasuke:** Temos duas horas antes de nos chamarem.

**Sakura:** Eu sei. Se importa de ficar só me abraçando?

**Sasuke:** Não.

Um choro de bebê foi ouvido ao fundo. O casal, ao invés de resmungar, sorriu.

**Sasuke:** Mas acho que o Júnior se importa. Espere aqui.

Após beijar calmamente os lábios rosados, o Uchiha se levantou. Sakura o olhou de cima a baixo. Seus olhos se concentraram em leves marcas avermelhadas nas costas do mesmo. Ainda não acreditava que tivera uma resposta tão selvagem às sensações da noite anterior. Sasuke, no entanto, não se importara. Ele pegou o bebê do berço e levou até a mãe. Este se aninhava e começava a mamar feliz por não encontrar nenhum obstáculo entre ele e seu alvo. Sasuke sentou na cama novamente e abraçou a cintura da kunoichi. Apertava-a possessivamente. O tempo deles acabava rapidamente. Possuíam poucos minutos. Batidas na porta foram ouvidas seguidas da voz de Kabuto:

**Kabuto:** Sakura. Partimos em meia hora. Apronte-se.

Os dois somente se olharam. Sem escolhas, começaram a se arrumar. Um banho rápido. Colocar na mochila o essencial. Trocariam de covil novamente. Se Orochimaru descobrisse sobre a noite anterior, teriam sérios problemas. Na hora combinada, o quarteto do som a escoltou até a superfície. Um verdadeiro exército para garantir que ela não fugiria. Sasuke não poderia vencer todos. Um suspiro de pesar escapou pelos lábios femininos. Logo, todos andavam calmamente. Aquela viagem, porém, tinha algumas surpresas. Sasuke andava mais atrás de Sakura. Admirava-a. Em sua mente, imagens da maravilhosa noite iam e vinham. Precisava tirá-la de lá antes que alguém a ferisse. A floresta pela qual passavam era estranhamente familiar. Logo que a reconheceu sentiu que aquele era o dia. Estavam no país do fogo. Sakura chegaria a Konoha rapidamente. Faltava só o momento ideal.

Todos andavam tranqüilos. De repente, uma kunai é arremessada em direção ao sannin. Ele habilmente se esquiva. Anbus aparecem de todos os lados e uma violenta luta se inicia. Sasuke faz seu papel em proteger Sakura e de deixá-la ser "resgatada" pelos ninjas de Konoha. Enquanto olhava o ninja com a máscara característica da Vila Oculta da Folha se afastar carregando a jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa sentiu seu coração parar de bater. Sentiria saudades. Mas a segurança dela e do filho eram mais importantes. Com um pouco de sorte, seus caminhos se cruzariam novamente e ela estaria o esperando. Assim como ele a esperaria. Suspirou e se despediu mentalmente, depois fugiu. Os ninjas do som só tinham o grande número como vantagem. Eram muito fracos e facilmente derrotados. Logo que despistou os atacantes, se encontrou com o sannin. Ainda não tinha se perguntado do por que Orochimaru fugiu. Mas a resposta para essa pergunta chegou. Nos braços de Kabuto, Júnior chorava descontroladamente. Em algum momento, eles o tiraram dos braços de Sakura. O mundo do Uchiha entrou em colapso. Como faria para tirar o filho das garras do mestre das cobras?

Com medo de que eles seqüestrassem Sakura novamente, Sasuke se aproximou e pegou o bebê no colo. A atitude impressionou a todos. Ninguém pensou que um dia o Uchiha iria agir como o pai do projeto em público. Ele se afastava de todos. A criança ainda chorava desesperadamente. Longe dos ouvidos curiosos, Sasuke acalmava o bebê, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

**Sasuke:**Shhh... Calminha. Também tenho saudades da mamãe. Também a quero de volta. Mas precisamos ser fortes. Ele iria matá-la. Nós não queremos isso. Queremos? Seja corajoso meu filho. Seu pai vai ficar mais forte e acabar com quem nos impede de ter a mamãe com a gente. Está bem? Mas você precisa parar de chorar. Vamos Júnior. Pela mamãe.

Para a surpresa do Uchiha, o bebê olhava para o nada quieto. Não tinha mais o ar de bebê brincalhão. Porém não chorava mais. Ambos pensavam somente em ter Sakura de volta. Orochimaru olhava admirado. Não precisaria mais da kunoichi. Sasuke daria conta do recado. Melhor assim. Os nukenin continuaram rumando para o esconderijo. Dessa vez chegaram sem complicações. Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordava no hospital sentindo que algo estava errado antes mesmo de reconhecer o ambiente.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Cantinho das Reviews:

**Uchiha Luuh:** hehhehe... o Sasuke não deixou muito tempo para a Sakura-chan refletir sobre o que estava acontecendo... Mas acho que ela não se importou com isso... mas agora as coisas esfriam um pouco... a Karin daqui a pouco apanha, a mulher não se ligou que tem que parar de se meter na vida dos outros... Se a Sakura-chan conseguir fazer todos eles pagarem pensão, ela não precisará trabalhar nunca mais... hehehehe... E olha que o filho vai ter tudo o que ele quiser... Mas ela tem que contar antes do Sasuke para os outros pais... Uchihas são ciumentos e possessivos, não sei se ele aceitará dividir o Júnior...

**Mariana:** Que bom que está gostando da fic... a atualização dela depende única e exclusivamente dos leitores... a cada 5 reviews eu coloco um cap novo... a história está pronta no meu pc... falta só 1 cap e o epílogo (que por sinal é muito importante)... espero que tenha aprovado o cap... Beijos.

**Kalinka James:** mas bem feito para ela... quem mandou invadir o quarto da Sakura-chan desse jeito... imagina se estivesse acontecendo algo um pouco mais intimo... que vergonha... e mesmo assim ela não largou dele... além de tudo é muito burra... mas fazer o que...

**Danny Bunny:** suas reviews não são sem sentido Danny-chan... talvez algumas... hehehe... mas eu amo todas elas... hehhehe... aproveita a viagem... a fic só tem mais 1 cap e o epilogo (com participação ativa de Júnior)... provavelmente amanhã ela chega ao fim... é uma pena... eu adorei escrever ela...

**Thaais:** Júnior já tem fanclube com alguns meses? OO quando ele crescer será uma ameaça para os outros homens... hauhauahua... mas ele é tão fofinho... vou tentar fazer a outra fic... prometo... já coloquei nos meus projetos... mas ainda tem algumas surpresas pela frente que vão influenciar e muito...

**Laaiane:** E tem como acreditar em alguém que chega gritando e agindo feito a louca que ela é? Mas o Sasuke tem que ter mais cuidado... se o Orochimaru acreditasse ele estaria com sérios problemas... se bem que o Júnior daria um jeito de provar que eles estavam errados... com mais gente por perto, ele não aceita ficar no colo de ninguém, só da Sakura. É um bebê leal a mamãe... eu quero ele para mim...

**Priscila:** certo... quando eu começar ela eu dou um grito... mas eu não tenho teu email, ou orkut, ou msn, ou perfil... nenhuma maneira de entrar em contato... pode me adicionar em um deles? todos eles possuem links no meu perfil... quanto a minha outra fic, que bom que está gostando... está bem difícil de escrever... era uma idéia bem antiga que eu tinha contado para a minha irmãzinha... não tenho escrita em lugar nenhum... vou digitando direto... mas ela está tomando um rumo bem legal... eu já tenho a cena do reencontro da Sakura e do Orochimaru prontinha... mas ela não vai ser muito longa... voltando para essa fic... o Júnior é meu projeto de filho... quero que meu menino tenha a personalidade parecida... tem um pouco de mim quando eu era bebê (a parte do chorar sem parar até a mãe pegar no colo... mas só a mãe... mais ninguém...) hehehhe... espero que tenha gostado do cap... beijos

**mit-chan:** que bom que está gostando da fic. espero que aprove o cap. beijos

**Tati-chan:** as coisas esquentaram nesse cap... espero que tenha gostado... beijos

* * *

Beijos a todos que acompanham a fic e até o próximo e último cap: O Esperado Reencontro.

Depois tem o Epílogo...


	12. O Esperado Reencontro

**Disclamier:** Eu não sei mais o que colocar nessa coisa... também... após reler tantas vezes essa história procurando erros, acabei descobrindo que eu não quero mais aquele monte de personagens... meu Júnior, assim que crescer, basta... meu cuti cuti... viu tio Kishi? Eu também sei criar um personagem popular...

* * *

Dedicado a Uchiha Luuh, marriesakurachan, Hitomi, Thaais e Laaiane.

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** Fala "Leitura ou Repetição" _"Pensamento" _

Boa Leitura

* * *

_**O Esperado Reencontro**_

.

.

.

Missões de nível Rank S eram as únicas que a melhor médicanin de Konoha aceitava fazer. Ninguém sabia pelo que ela estava tão obcecada. Alguns dizem que ela estava atrás de Orochimaru para se vingar por tê-la mantida presa por tanto tempo. Outros diziam que ela se reencontrou com o Uchiha e os sentimentos por ele voltaram ainda mais fortes, e que ela estava mais do que determinada a trazê-lo de volta. Ainda havia um grupo cuja mente viajou ainda mais longe. Estes diziam que após tanto tempo sob as mãos do sannin, um romance entre eles surgiu. Para justificar essa hipótese usavam como argumento as condições nas quais ela chegou à vila. Somente cansada. Nenhum ferimento, nem desnutrida ou desidratada. Em perfeitas condições.

Tsunade permitia sua pupila a ir a tantas missões, pois, caso contrário, Sakura fugiria para cumprir seu objetivo. Um dia, cansada de ver sua pupila se destruir por algo que ela desconhecia, a interrogou até obter as respostas. Ficou chocada quando a pupila lhe contou do projeto secreto de Orochimaru e de como ele a usara para gerar a criança. A garota chorava compulsivamente. Estava destruída por dentro. Desesperada por informações. Fazia pouco mais de três anos que havia sido salva. Nesse período todo não obteve nada. Simplesmente não sabia como estava o filho.

**Tsunade:** Fique calma Sakura.

Mesmo sem ter muitos detalhes, era óbvio para a loira que Sakura realmente era a mãe daquela criança. Uma mãe desesperada para reencontrar o filho. Orochimaru teria sérios problemas quando Sakura o achasse. A Godaime, mesmo sabendo que havia partes da história incompleta, decidiu ajudar. Sakura se sentiu mal por não ter contado sobre Sasuke, mas no momento só queria o filho. O número de missões aumentou. Suna passou a ajudar Konoha a coletar informações sobre o sannin. Ninguém nas duas vilas sabia o real motivo. Tsunade entendia o medo de Sakura com relação a segurança do filho e guardou segredo.

Em um belo dia, o Time 7 estava em missão no país das Aves. A mente de Sakura a disse para recusar a missão. Era um país tão pequeno que ela dificilmente descobriria algo sobre o paradeiro de Júnior. Não obstante, quando sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, aceitou. Estava ansiosa. Não se sentia assim a mais de três anos. A missão foi completada com algumas dificuldades. Nada que eles não pudessem dar conta. Enquanto retornavam para Konoha, a garota se sentia estranha. Será que seus instintos de mãe falharam? Ela jurava que ia descobrir alguma coisa. De repente, uma misera quantidade de chakra é percebida pela jovem. Ela segue na direção da mesma ansiosa. Seus companheiros, ao verem ela sair em disparada, a seguem.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan! Vai com calma. Por favor.

A rosada não reduziu o ritmo. Avançada de maneira frenética. A possibilidade de ver o filho a faziam acelerar. Durante todos esses anos, sempre acendia uma vela no aniversário do pequeno. Sempre comprava um presente para ele no natal. Estava obcecada. Sabia disso. Mas nada a impediria de encontrá-lo.

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei. O que será que houve para a Sakura-chan sair assim?

**Kakashi:** Não sei. Mas deve ser algo muito importante.

**Sai:** A feiosa deve achar que o que ela está procurando está nessa direção.

**Naruto:** Eu não sinto presença nenhuma.

**Kakashi:** Há uma pequena quantidade de chakra mais a frente.

**Naruto:** Eu não sinto nada.

**Sai:** Kakashi-sensei está certo. Concentre-se Naruto. É algo muito pequeno. Não sei como a feiosa pode sentir de tão longe.

**Kakashi:** Ela foi treinada pela Tsunade para trabalhar com chakra. Além de sempre ter um controle perfeito sobre ele. Mas até eu estou impressionado com a precisão.

Sakura, muito mais a frente deles, não ouvia o que dizia. Simplesmente avançava. O corpo cansado da missão desgastante. A energia incompleta. O time longe de si e também cansado. Se fosse Orochimaru, as chances de resgatar Júnior eram minúsculas. Mas morreria antes de recuar. De repente, a rosada pula em um galho pegando impulso e pulando o mais alto que conseguiu. O resto do time só observava ela subir e descer acertando um golpe na terra que criou uma imensa cratera e modificando todo o cenário ao redor desta. No momento em que a fumaça baixou, o time pode ver vários ninjas do som mortos sob as inúmeras pedras. De frente para a garota, Kabuto. Movida pela raiva, a Haruno avançou contra o nukenin. Orochimaru estava longe, fugindo com Júnior. Sabia que a jovem estava lá pela criança. Não podia deixar que qualquer um dos Uchihas a vissem. Enfrentar uma rebelião no exato momento seria perigoso demais. Sasuke seguia o sannin sem entender o que o deixava apreensivo. No momento que sentiu o chão tremer pelo golpe da rosada descobriu tudo. Era a hora de libertar o filho. Sem pensar muito, investiu contra o sannin das cobras.

Kabuto era atacado rapidamente. Ele só podia esquivar. A garota estava furiosa. Naruto, Sai e Kakashi lutavam com o quarteto do som e Kimimaro. A luta estava difícil e as condições dos ninjas de Konoha não auxiliavam no combate. Para a sorte deles, no entanto, alguns shinobis da Vila Oculta da Estrela apareceram e os ajudavam lutando contra Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu. A batalha durou horas. Todos não se agüentavam mais em pé. Os corpos inimigos jaziam mortos pelo chão. Os ninjas aliados se escoravam nas árvores descansando. Os shinobis de Konoha caíram no chão devido à exaustão. Sakura, após derrotar Kabuto e vê-lo fugir pelo caminho oposto ao do ninja das cobras, levantou a cabeça e mirou a direção em que Orochimaru fugiu.

**Kakashi:** Não adianta Sakura. Você está muito cansada e ele é um sannin.

**Sakura:** Prefiro morrer a perdê-lo de vista.

**Sasuke:** _"Isso não será necessário minha flor."_

Ao sentir o chakra do antigo pupilo, Kakashi tentou se levantar. Não sabia até onde Orochimaru havia modificado o Uchiha. O dono do Sharingan parou e olhou todos os que estavam caídos a sua frente. Seriam derrotados até mesmo por um gennin nessas condições. Seus olhos decaíram sobre a mulher que dominava seu coração. Avaliava aquele corpo esguio que tanto desejava. A cada ferimento percebido, sentia a respiração falhar. Ela lutou tanto. Ele podia ter feito mais. Treinara tanto para no final fazê-la sofrer. Sempre sonhava com o dia em que a encontraria e os três se tornariam uma família feliz. A médicanin observava o corpo do único homem que a tocou. Três anos o tornaram mais forte e mais bonito. Só de estar perto dele sentia-se sua aura de poder e sensualidade. A camisa, uma vez branca, agora se encontrava coberta por manchas de sangue. A garota de cabelos róseos acreditava que seu coração falhava uma batida a cada nova mancha proveniente de profundos e recentes cortes. Se tivesse ouvido Kakashi e voltado para a vila para descansar e treinar mais, talvez ele não estivesse tão machucado. Ambos se analisavam e assumiam para si a culpa por cada marca na pele do outro. Naruto finalmente se levantou pronto para defender a amiga. Se Sasuke tentasse fazer algo contra ela, não sairia ileso. O Uchiha ainda não havia percebido a movimentação alheia. Sakura foi tomada pelo espanto quando sentiu uma presença se aproximar correndo. Alguém que estava escondido cansou de ver o Uchiha analisando uma pessoa que não conseguia visualizar. Impaciente, correu até o moreno e se segurou na perna do mesmo. Foi uma questão de segundos. Naruto, Kakashi e Sai ficaram chocados com a aparição da criança. Sakura estava estática.

**Naruto:** _"Quem será esse garotinho?"_

**Sai:** _"Eu pensei que o Uchiha estivesse treinando."_

**Kakashi:** _"Então era isso que a Sakura tanto procurava."_

O copynin aparentemente foi o único a reparar na reação de Sakura. Depois do tempo necessário para o pequeno se agarrar a perna do pai e levantar os olhos para descobrir quem o mais velho tanto observava, Júnior correu para o colo da mãe. Sakura, no momento em que o focalizou deixou-se cair no chão. O filho a envolveu pelo pescoço com os pequenos bracinhos. A Haruno chorava compulsivamente enquanto apertava o corpinho contra o seu. Não podia descrever a sensação. A alegria de ver o filho bem. A tranqüilidade de sentir o calor do pequeno. Mas uma coisa a intrigava. Júnior tinha somente três meses quando foram separados. Como ele se lembrava dela?

**Sasuke:** Eu usava um genjutsu nele todas as noites reproduzindo você cantando para ele dormir. Exatamente com você fazia.

O time 7 observava quieto o desenrolar dos fatos. A Haruno deixava as lágrimas caírem descontroladamente. Sasuke era um homem incrível. Não se surpreendia por não tê-lo esquecido. Como poderia? Mesmo assim, não se conformava por não ter ouvido a primeira palavra, o primeiro passinho, o primeiro aniversário... Tantos momentos perdidos e que não poderiam ser recuperados.

**Sasuke:** Ele não falava na presença dos outros. Só à noite. Quando ficávamos sozinhos. Adivinha qual foi a primeira palavra dele?

**Sakura:** Qual?

**Sasuke:** Mamãe.

**Sakura:** É verdade?

**Sasuke:** Por que eu mentiria?

**Sakura:** ...

**Sasuke:** Ele deitou-se quietinho. Olhou-me. Chamou-te. E eu usei meu Sharingan para fazê-lo vê-la.

Kakashi olhava quieto. Ainda não sabia como aconteceu, mas já havia compreendido que a criança era filha de seus dois discípulos. Sai também chegou até esse ponto. Agora o ninja desenhista fazia as contas para tentar descobrir quando ocorreu. Naruto ainda não tinha entendido nada. Sakura sentiu-se ser abandonada pelo filho. Este esticou as mãozinhas suja de sangue na direção do Uchiha.

**Júnior:** Machucaram a mamãe.

Sasuke se aproximou da jovem de cabelos róseos e a pegou no colo. Júnior olhava ao lado do pai entendendo tudo o que estava acontecendo.

**Sasuke:** O resto espere aqui. Assim que deixar Sakura na Vila Oculta da Estrela, eu volto para buscá-los.

**Kakashi:** Tente não demorar. Estou todo dolorido.

**Sasuke:** Humpf.

Sakura se sentia incomodada com tudo aquilo. Há muito que a esperança lhe machucava. Saber que estava nos braços de seu amado e que seu filho os acompanhava era demais para a mesma. A falta de sangue finalmente fazia seu corpo perceber suas condições. Ela fechou os olhos. Estava inconsciente. Os Uchihas caminhavam lado a lado. Ambos preocupados com a mulher desacordada. Em alguns minutos, o nukenin alcançou a pequena vila shinobi. Os guardas o pararam em um primeiro momento. Logo que reconheceram a kunoichi de Konoha, instruíram o homem sobre onde deixá-la. No instante em que chegaram médicos para curá-la, Sasuke chamou alguns ninjas para que o ajudassem a resgatar os outros. Alguns candidatos foram por livre e espontânea vontade. Júnior ficou sentado ao lado da mãe. Fazia tanto tempo que só a via por sonhos que não conseguia se afastar dela agora que a via pessoalmente. Em alguns poucos minutos, todos que participaram da dura batalha estavam recebendo os devidos cuidados.

Sakura acordou no meio da noite. Ao tentar erguer o corpo para sentar-se, sentiu-se perfurada por diversas agulhas, mas não se importou. As lembranças voavam por sua mente rápido demais. Tinha encontrado o filho. Olhou, aflita, para o lado procurando-o. Sua visão deparou-se com um pequeno corpo dormindo ao lado do seu. A paz invadiu seu ser. Era incrível com aquela simples cena acalmava seu ser. A kunoichi levantou-se com calma e acomodou o filho em seu lugar. Saiu para o vento frio da noite. Precisa conversar com Sasuke antes de ele sumir.

**Sakura:** Você vai atrás do Itachi?

A jovem entrou sem nenhuma dificuldade no quarto em que ele descansava observando o luar.

**Sasuke:** Eu preciso.

**Sakura:** Você realmente não sabe que é livre para escolher?

**Sasuke:** _"Sim eu sei. E eu escolho te proteger. Não posso correr o risco de que meu irmão volte e te machuque. Vou derrotá-lo antes disso."_

**Sakura:** Pois bem. Acho que é aqui que nossos caminhos se separam de vez. Foi um enorme prazer conhecê-lo Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke a puxou pelo pulso. Estava atrás da garota. Respirava baixa e densamente.

**Sasuke:** Fica comigo. Só mais essa noite.

Sakura sentiu a vontade de negar-lhe tal pedido. Mas seu coração pedia por uma última lembrança. Com o combate entre a razão e os sentimentos, ela virou-se de frente para ele. Há pouco mais de três anos, quando ele lhe disse uma frase muito parecida, não esperou resposta. Dessa vez, o contrário aconteceu. O Uchiha aguardava pacientemente. Sabia que ia longe demais quando o assunto era ela. No entanto não conseguia parar. Quando olhou para os belos orbes negros, Sakura sentiu seu chão desaparecer. Simplesmente o puxou pela camisa e o beijou com saudade. Sasuke não perdeu tempo com surpresas, somente retribuiu. Os dois se redescobriam. Era muita emoção. Em pouco tempo estavam se despindo. Essa noite foi mais apressada do que a primeira, mas nem por isso menos carinhosa. Eles se amavam com docilidade e selvageria ao mesmo tempo. Cada toque tinha gosto de adeus.

No dia seguinte, Sakura acordou com os raios de sol incomodando seu rosto. Estava sozinha na cama. Nenhuma carta ou sinal do Uchiha, aparentemente. No entanto, quando levantou e virou-se para o lado onde ele deveria estar, visualizou uma bela rosa vermelha. Sorriu de canto. Esse era o seu Sasuke-kun. Um homem de ações e não de palavras. Ainda sorrindo, ela se arrumou e preparou-se para o futuro. O destino lhe proporcionou um último adeus para seu amado e ainda lhe devolverá o filho de ambos. Uma eterna lembrança dele. Um pedacinho de cada um dos dois.

.

.

.

_**The End!**_

* * *

Cantinho das Reviews:

**Uchiha Luuh:** Pois é... vai dar confusão em Konoha... eu não me concentrei muito na luta, mas sim na emoção do reencontro entre mãe e filho... no epilogo eu coloco mais um pouco mais de humor... hehehe... espero que tenha gostado do cap... beijos

**marriesakurachan: **enquanto ele está com a Sakura, ele nem lembra da existência do Itachi... mas ele não pode fazer isso, o irmão dele pode voltar e acabar com a nova família dele... é muito arrascado... enquanto ele estiver longe, a Sakura e o Júnior estão em segurança... assim que ele eliminar o Itachi (o que eu vou lamentar muito çç) ele vai pensar em um jeito de voltar para Konoha... ele so tem que rezar para a rosada não esquecê-lo...

**Hitomi:** Que bom que está gostando. O que achou do final? Inesperado? Ou já imaginava que fosse algo parecido? até o epílogo... beijos

**Thaais:** Cuidado rapazes de Konoha... há alguém do sexo masculino se aproximando e ele é extremamente perigoso... Ele irá roubar suas garotas, tomara seus lugares, virá sempre em primeiro lugar, e vocês não terão coragem de tocar nele... Sasuke Júnior vai dominar... huahauhauhaua... mas eu não menti... hehehe... gosotu do cap?

**Laaiane:** Ele é muito lindinho... simplesmente irresistivel... e ele vai ter uma participação bem ativa no epilogo... hahaha... ele vai mostrar quem ele é... espero que goste... beijos...

* * *

Eu sei que os 2 últimos cap ficaram pequenos, mas o epílogo ficou grandinho... 14 folhas no word... em algumas partes ele conta o que aconteceu nesse intervalo de 3 anos.

Ah! E só para esclarecer, não sei se ficou muito claro, mas o Júnior agora tem 3 anos e meio.

Beijos e até o epílogo...


	13. Epílogo

**Disclamier: **Naruto não me pertence... mas, tudo bem... eu nem queria mesmo... (Tio Kishi, isso se chama psicologia inversa... teoricamente falando você tem que ficar com pena e comovido pelo meu beicinho de criança abandonada e me dar os direitos autorais de Narito em troca de um sorriso e um beijo na bochecha... que tal?)

* * *

Dedicado a: UchihaSakura2008, Thaais, miike-chan, Diana, Kalinka James, Uchiha Luuh, Hitomi, Little Snow Angel, Cerejeira e YuLiAhhh emo.xinha S2.

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** Fala "Leitura ou Repetição" _"Pensamento" _

Boa Leitura

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

.

.

.

Viajavam de volta para Konoha. O caminho foi feito extremamente lento. O time escoltava uma criança para sua casa. O garotinho falava abertamente. Ria alto. E, principalmente, estava sempre perto de Sakura.

**Naruto:** Oe... Qual o seu nome guri?

**Júnior:** Meu chamo Sasuke Júnior.

**Naruto:** O QUÊ?

**Júnior: **O idiota do Orochimaru me deu esse nome porque sou parecido com meu pai. Ele não conseguiu pensar em nada próprio.

**Naruto:** VOCÊ É MESMO FILHO DO TEME?

**Júnior:** Quem é Teme?

**Sakura:** Naruto.

**Naruto:** Sim, Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** Se você ensinar esse tipo de vocabulário para o meu filho saiba que nem mesmo Tsunade conseguirá salvá-lo.

**Naruto:** Ce-cer-to Sa-Sakura-cha-chan.

**Júnior:** Mas mamãe. Eu quero saber quem é Teme.

**Sakura:** Nunca mais pronuncie essa palavra meu filho.

**Júnior:** Por quê?

**Sakura:** Porque é uma palavra usada somente por pessoas dotadas da pior doença existente: falta de cérebro.

**Júnior:** Entendo. Como eu sou muito inteligente, não posso falar a mesma coisa que pessoas de baixo QI. Mas isso é problemático demais.

**Kakashi:** O garoto é esperto mesmo.

**Sai:** Mas ele me lembra o Nara falando desse jeito.

**Júnior:** Quem é Nara?

**Sakura:** Nara Shikamaru. O primeiro da minha época a se tornar chunnin. Ele é um dos ninjas mais inteligentes da vila. Porém acha que tudo é problemático demais.

**Júnior:** Mas ele está certo.

**Naruto:** Cara eu já to confuso.

**Sai:** Por que Naruto-kun?

**Naruto:** Esse guri é a cara do Teme, fala como o Shikamaru, é esperto como a Sakura-chan, mas não para quieto.

**Kakashi:** Como você?

**Naruto:** Você acha Kakashi-sensei?

**Sakura:** Quando chegarmos a vila eu explico tudo.

**Júnior:** Não tem o que explicar mamãe. Eu sou um gênio. Nasci para ser o maior shinobi que esse mundo já viu. Você vai ver. Vou me formar na academia em menos de um ano.

**Naruto:** Convencido como o Neji. Tem alguém com a qual você não seja parecido?

**Júnior:** Hun?

**Naruto:** Monossilábico como o Gaara. Cara ele vai me enlouquecer.

**Sai: **Mas isso não é muito difícil Naruto-kun.

**Naruto:** O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO?

**Júnior:** Vocês tinham que fazer menos barulho. Desse jeito os inimigos nos acham fácil.

**Kakashi:** Ele está certo.

**Júnior:** Eu sempre estou certo. Essa é minha força interior.

**Naruto:** Não. O sombrancelhudo não. Tudo menos o sombrancelhudo. Pelo amor de Kami.

**Sai:** Hey, garoto. Quantos anos você tem?

**Júnior:** Três e meio.

**Sai:** É. Foi o que pensei.

**Júnior:** Se já tinha calculado, por que perguntou?

**Sai:** Só para confirmar.

**Júnior:** ...

**Sai:** Não precisa ficar desconfiado. Sou colega de equipe da feiosa, nunca vou te fazer mal.

**Júnior:** Se chamar minha mãe de feiosa de novo eu acabo com você.

**Naruto:** Ele se estressa fácil. Isso é parecido com quem da vila?

**Kakashi:** Deixa de procurar semelhança dele com todo mundo, Naruto. Os pais dele são a Sakura e o Sasuke.

**Naruto:** É eu sei.

**Kakashi:** Então fique calmo e vamos terminar essa viagem em silêncio.

**Naruto:** Ta bom sensei.

Alguns poucos minutos se passaram. Os shinobis de Konoha pulavam pelos galhos das árvores. Sakura ia a frente com o filho nas costas. Logo atrás Naruto e Sai. Mais ao fundo, Kakashi. De repente o ninja hiperativo aparenta ter descoberto algo que mudaria sua vida para sempre.

**Naruto:** AHHHHHH!!

**Sai:** O que foi Naruto-kun?

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei. Repete o que você disse.

**Kakashi:** "Vamos terminar essa viagem em silêncio"?

**Naruto:** Não. Antes.

**Kakashi:** "Deixa de procurar semelhança dele com todo mundo"?

**Naruto:** Não. Depois.

**Kakashi:** Que os pais dele são a Sakura e o Sasuke?

**Naruto:** É. Isso mesmo.

**Kakashi:** Quê que tem?

**Naruto:** Como ele pode ser filho da Sakura-chan e do Teme?

**Kakashi:** Quer que eu te explique o processo da reprodução humana?

**Naruto:** Eu sei como se faz um bebê. O que quero dizer é que para ele ser filho dos dois, eles teriam que...

**Kakashi:** Não fique assim Naruto. Um dia chegará a sua vez.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan. Você não fez aquilo com o Sasuke, fez?

**Sakura:** Júnior não foi feito do método convencional.

**Naruto:** Existe mais de um método para se criar um bebê?

**Sakura: **Eu explico quando chegarmos em Konoha.

**Naruto:** Ufa. Por um momento pensei que você e o Teme tinham... Você sabe.

**Sai:** Ela disse que o Júnior não foi feito assim. Não disse que não fez.

**Naruto:** ...

**Sakura:** ...

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan. Você não fez, não é?

**Sakura:** ...

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** Naruto, isso é pessoal demais.

**Naruto:** AHHHHH... VOCÊ FEZ?

**Kakashi:** Naruto, agora chega. Você não gostaria que perguntássemos até onde você foi com a Hinata. Gostaria?

**Naruto:** Quê que tem a Hinata?

Todos ficaram incrédulos com a pergunta do loiro. Com 21 anos ainda não tinha percebido os sentimentos da Hyuuga. A garota devia ser dotada de grande paciência para ainda gostar de alguém tão demorado. Até mesmo Hiashi já reparou e está fazendo de tudo para mudar a cabeça da filha. Obviamente, o resultado de todas as tentativas foi negativo. Hinata se mantinha firme. Porém, quando foi anunciado que o Uzumaki seria o próximo Hokage e sendo ele o filho do Quarto, o chefe do clã Hyuuga reconsiderou ter ele como genro. Há algumas semanas que Naruto fugia do resto da família da garota de olhos perolados. Sempre que alguém do clã o via, o arrastava para treinar com o pai e o primo da jovem. Naruto estava aprendendo algumas técnicas secretas da família. Sem falar que era convocado para jantares, reuniões, festas e eventos. O Uzumaki não sabia o que fazer. Hiashi agora fazia de tudo para que o portador da Kyuubi percebesse os sentimentos de sua filha, já que notou que o mesmo os correspondia. Essa, no entanto, era uma tarefa muito difícil.

Ao se aproximar dos portões de Konoha duas semanas depois do previsto, os integrantes do time 7 se deparam com outro shinobi. Este os aguardava antes de adentrar a vila. Todos ficaram surpresos em ver o Uchiha lá. Os esperando como se fosse algo normal e freqüente.

**Naruto:** O que faz aqui teme?

**Sasuke:** Não é óbvio Dobe?

**Júnior:** Mamãe. Dobe eu posso falar ou esta naquele grupo de palavras para burros?

**Sakura:** Está no grupo de palavras.

**Júnior:** Que vergonha papai. Acho que ficar tanto tempo ao lado do Orochimaru te fez mal.

**Sasuke:** ...

**Naruto:** Haha. Viu só teme. Até seu filho reconhece que você é um baka.

**Sasuke:** Humpf.

**Júnior:** Mas ele tem desculpa. E você? O que te deixou burro? Ou você nasceu assim?

**Naruto:** ... Tinha que ser o filho do teme.

**Kakashi:** Bem. Você sabe que não será fácil, não sabe?

**Sasuke:** Sei. Mas eu quero voltar.

**Sakura:** E quanto ao Itachi?

**Sasuke:** É só ele não se aproximar de vocês.

O Uchiha deu seu tradicional sorriso de canto enquanto olhava aquelas esmeraldas brilharem de felicidade. Ele estava próximo ao grupo. Bastava esticar o braço para tocá-la.

**Sakura:** Quer dizer que voltou para ficar?

**Sasuke:** Sim.

Naruto olhava a conversa contente demais por ter seu antigo companheiro e amigo de volta. Sai tentava entender que tipo de sentimento era esse que os transportou para um mundo onde só existiam os dois. Kakashi lia nas entrelinhas buscando descobrir o que mais eles falavam somente com os olhos. O tempo que Sakura ficou sobre as garras de Orochimaru concedeu aos dois uma ligação muito forte. Sasuke estava a um passo de ignorar a presença alheia e beijar a rosada naquele exato momento. Júnior olhava satisfeito com a relação entre seus pais. Não admitiria, mas gostaria de ter um irmãozinho. De repente, o chão começou a tremer. Os seis ficaram assustados. De dentro da vila, de onde alguns Anbus observavam o grupo, saiu um grupo de garotas descontroladas. Elas choravam, gritavam, e balançavam faixas nas quais se liam boas-vindas, eu te amo, casa comigo, entre diversas outras coisas. Era o seu fã clube. Ele ainda existia depois de tantos anos. O Uchiha entrava em pânico. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. Já sabia como se livrar delas.

**Fangirl 1: **SASUKE-KUN!

**Fangirl 2:** VOCÊ VOLTOU, SASUKE-KUN!

**Fangirl 3: **EU TE AMO SASUKE-KUN!

**Fangirl 2:** CASA COMIGO SASUKE-KUN!

**Fangirl 4: **VAMOS FICAR JUNTOS SASUKE-KUN!

**Fangirl 1: **SEJA BEM-VINDO SASUKE-KUN!

**Fangirl 4:** EU NUNCA TE ESQUECI SASUKE-KUN!

As garotas gritavam todas ao mesmo tempo. Júnior reclamou que aquilo estava dando dor de cabeça. Repentinamente, o garoto foi erguido pelo pai que o colocou sentado em seu braço.

**Sasuke:** Conhecem meu filho?

No instante em que terminou de falar as fangirl congelaram na exata posição em que estavam. Era cômico ver aquele aglomerado de garotas paradas com expressões que variavam entre tristeza, desespero e raiva.

**Fangirl 1:** Ele precisa de uma mãe.

**Sasuke:** Já ouvi isso antes. Mas a mãe dele está aqui.

Terminando de se pronunciar, o Uchiha enlaçou a cintura da Haruno. Sakura olhou para o aglomerado feminino que a mirava com raiva.

**Fangirl 1:** Mas ela não te merece.

**Fangirl 2:** Ela tem esse cabelo rosa.

**Fangirl 1:** E nem é tão forte assim.

Sakura sentiu seu rosto ferver. De quem elas achavam que estavam falando?

**Sakura:** Com licença. Mas vocês esqueceram quem sou eu?

**Fangirl 4:** Uma idiota convencida.

**Sakura:** A primeira a ser nomeada sannin depois de Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke ficou surpreso. Não sabia desse pequeno detalhe.

**Naruto:** Se a Sakura-chan não é forte eu não sei quem pode ser.

Sasuke estava mudo. Será que aquilo era verdade?

**Sakura:** Além do mais. Estou esperando mais um Uchiha.

As fangirl entraram em colapso. Naruto emudeceu. Sasuke achava que Sakura aumentará os fatos para que aquelas garotas fossem embora logo. Kakashi baixou seu livrinho por alguns segundos enquanto observava sua pupila, depois voltou a ler. Sai a olhou surpreso. O fã clube de Sasuke saiu correndo e chorando, algumas faziam juras de vingança, outras simplesmente ofendiam com palavreado baixo.

**Júnior:** Que coisa. Será que todo mundo daqui tem problema mental?

Questionou o pequeno após ser colocado no chão. Estava surpreso. A lista de palavras proibidas foi usada por completo pela garotas.

**Sasuke:** Obrigada pela ajuda. Pensei que por eu ser um traidor elas parariam com isso. Mas vejo que me enganei. Acho que agora que elas pensam que você está grávida vão me deixar em paz.

**Sakura:** Mas eu estou mesmo grávida.

Sasuke a olhou petrificado. Não esperava essa resposta. Novamente fez a única coisa que conseguiu pensar no momento, desmaiou. Sakura se preocupou. Será que ele não queria a criança? Sempre existia esse risco.

**Sakura:** Me ajudem a levá-lo para dentro.

Kakashi se aproximou e ergueu o antigo discípulo. Calmamente caminhava para dentro da vila, mais especificamente, para o hospital de Konoha. Chegando lá, deixou Sasuke sob cuidados médicos e foi conversar com a Hokage. Agora que os problemas começariam. No quarto do hospital, Sakura tentava acordar o Uchiha. Um Anbu se encontrava no local com ela, três esperavam no corredor e dois observavam pela janela do quarto. Do lado de fora do aposento, Sai e Júnior estavam sentados de frente para a porta e Naruto tentava adentrar a todo custo o ambiente, porém os ninjas de elite que ali estavam eram irredutíveis. Eles impediam a passagem do loiro a todo custo.

**Naruto:** EU TENHO QUE ENTRAR!

**Júnior:** As regras dizem que não se deve gritar em hospitais.

**Naruto:** SÃO SEU PAI E SUA MÃE. DEIXA PARA IMITAR O SHINO DEPOIS!

**Sai:** Se acalme Naruto-kun. Eles não vão sair daí.

**Naruto:** Mas são meus amigos. Eu preciso saber como eles estão.

**Sai: **Só podemos esperar.

**Júnior:** Eles estão bem.

**Naruto:** Como pode ter tanta certeza.

**Júnior:** Eu sei oras.

As horas se arrastavam. De repente o som de passos ao fundo pode ser ouvido. Tsunade andava com a postura esperada de uma Hokage. Logo atrás, quase que correndo para acompanhar a loira, vinha Shizune carregando Tonton. Sem cumprimentar os shinobis que estavam na espera por noticias, entrou no local em que o Uchiha se encontrava.

**Sakura:** Shishou?

**Tsunade:** Sakura. Eu assumo de agora em diante. Pegue seu filho e vá para casa. Vocês precisam descansar. Amanhã no primeiro horário da tarde quero vocês dois em minha sala. Teremos muito que decidir. Se puder adiantar os relatórios relacionados ao hospital, eu lhe agradeceria. Pode se retirar.

**Sakura:** Sim, sensei. Com licença.

Antes de se ausentar, a garota lançou seus olhos à cama. Sasuke já tinha acordado e agora a mirava. Quando as visões se encontraram, ele sorriu de canto tentando acalmá-la. A Haruno suspirou pesadamente e fechou a porta. Do lado de fora, todos esperavam alguma noticia.

**Sakura:** Tudo o que posso dizer é que ele está bem. Deve sair hoje ou amanhã.

A púbere pegou o filho no colo e rumava para casa. Não tinha mais nada a fazer ali.

**Naruto:** Hey. Sakura-chan, onde você vai?

**Sakura:** Para casa. A Godaime vai demorar horas ali dentro. Quando ela terminar, ninguém poderá visitar. Teremos que esperar até o julgamento para descobrir o que está acontecendo. Além do mais, Júnior precisa descansar.

Sakura pegou seu filho no colo e saiu do local em que pessoas eram tratadas pelos mais diversos motivos, desde shinobis que se recuperavam de perigosas missões até o nascimento de inocentes bebês. Ela andava distraída pelas ruas da vila. Estava preocupada com Sasuke. O resultado da conversa entre ele e a Godaime seria definitiva. Sem perceber a Haruno havia parado de se mover. O primeiro Uchiha a nascer desde o massacre olhava em volta tentando encontrar o que fizera sua mãe parar. Como não encontrou nada, aproveitou-se de seu cérebro digno de causar inveja em Shikamaru e rapidamente descobriu o que causava tanta apreensão na mulher que lhe carregava.

**Júnior:** Não se preocupa mamãe. A vovó Tsunade vai perdoar o papai e ele vai vir correndo te abraçar. To certo!

**Sakura:** Você me lembra o Naruto falando assim.

**Júnior:** Eu não sou parecido com ele. Sou muito esperto viu?

**Sakura:** Ok. Já entendi. Vamos para casa?

**Júnior:** Sim.

Sorrindo para o filho, Sakura voltou a andar e em pouco tempo adentrava um pequeno e aconchegante apartamento. Este era decorado com muito bom gosto apesar da simplicidade. Tudo projetado para proporcionar o maior conforto possível para seu morador. Júnior adorou o local.

**Sakura:** Você vai tomar um banho e experimentar as roupas que eu comprei. Vamos ver se alguma delas serve. Não pensei que fosse crescer tão rápido.

**Júnior:** Não se preocupa mamãe.

**Sakura:** Qualquer coisa, amanhã compramos mais. Agora, vai tomar seu banho enquanto eu preparo o jantar.

**Júnior:** Certo.

A médicanin nunca se sentiu mais feliz. A sensação de ter o filho correndo pela casa era única. Pensando no Uchiha pelo qual ainda era apaixonada não pode deixar de sentir a curiosidade invadir seu ser. Como será que ele estava? A voz do pequeno a chamando a despertou. Não era hora de ficar refletindo sobre o pai do garoto, tinha trabalho a fazer. Também tinha que pensar em como contar para a Hokage que estava grávida de Sasuke.

No dia seguinte, a Haruno foi acordada por um forte cheiro de queimado. Ao olhar para a grande cama estranhou não encontrar Júnior deitado ao seu lado. Na noite anterior ficaram conversando até tarde e ele havia adormecido abraçado em si. Preocupada, foi verificar a origem da fumaça que invadia sua casa. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu para a cozinha. No local, seu filho tentava inutilmente fazer uma panqueca. Na frigideira, no entanto, se encontrava algo que mais se assemelhava a carvão do que algo comestível. O garoto estava com os grandes olhos verdes marejados. Não demoraria a começar a chorar.

**Sakura:** Não fica assim meu anjo.

**Júnior:** Mas eu não consigo fazer uma panqueca.

**Sakura:** Depois de limpar a cozinha a mãe te ensina. Pode ser?

**Júnior:** Uhum.

Sakura se controlava para não esmagar o filho. O beicinho que ele fazia era simplesmente irresistível. Ela buscava na memória de quem ele pode ter herdado essa característica. Não encontrou. Mal sabia ela que aquele era um movimento desenvolvido por Sasuke para manipular o irmão mais velho. A garota de cabelos róseos, após desligar o fogo, se retirou para a sala. Precisava abrir urgentemente as janelas. Ao adentrar no ambiente, notou uma presença que não soube dizer quando entrou lá.

**Sakura: **É melhor se mostrar.

A garota possuía uma kunai nas mãos e não demonstrava o nervosismo que sentia pela possibilidade de ter que lutar com o filho por perto.

**Sasuke:** Bom saber que sou bem-vindo.

O moreno saiu de perto da porta, revelando o rosto que até então estava encoberto pelas sombras.

**Sakura:** Sasuke?

**Júnior:** Papai? Você demorou. O que houve? Por que não voltou ontem? Não conseguiu encontrar o meu chakra ou o da mamãe? Você sempre me achava quando estávamos no covil do Orochimaru. Perdeu muita coisa. Eu e a mamãe conversamos sobre muitas coisas. Ela me contou várias histórias. Você não faz nem idéia. Tinha que ter chegado antes para escutar. Mas eu acho que se você pedir direitinho a mamãe conta pra você. Não é mamãe?

Os mais velhos olhavam sem saber o que dizer. Aquela criança conseguia falar mais que o Naruto.

**Sasuke:** O que você fez com meu filho Sakura? Ele nunca falou tanto assim.

**Júnior:** Eu fazia de propósito papai. Não queria falar perto daqueles esquisitos.

Sakura começou a rir. Sasuke abriu seu tradicional sorriso de canto. A cada dia eles se apaixonavam mais pelo pequeno.

**Júnior:** Até quando vão ficar me olhando? Vocês podiam pelo menos abrir a janela. Esse cheiro de queimado não é muito bom.

Os adultos aparentaram despertar. A mulher largou o garotinho no chão que, imediatamente, saiu correndo para arejar o local. No momento em que os vidros e cortinas foram abertos a fumaça escapou e foi substituída por luz.

**Sasuke:** O que houve aqui?

**Sakura:** Júnior tentou fazer café da manhã para nós.

**Sasuke:** Só podia ser. Quem tentou ensiná-lo a cozinhar foi o Orochimaru.

**Júnior:** Nem mesmo isso ele sabia fazer. Ainda assim era conhecido como sannin. Nunca vou entender isso.

**Sakura:** Ele era tão ruim assim?

**Sasuke:** Você ficou presa por mais de um ano e nunca teve que experimentar um dos pratos dele?

**Sakura:** Não.

**Sasuke:** Você tem sorte. Muita sorte.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

Era o primeiro aniversário de Júnior. Há nove meses Sakura havia sido resgatada por Konoha. O mesmo tempo que o pequeno não sorria. Orochimaru, porém, não notava que o garoto estava cada vez mais isolado em seu próprio mundo. O sannin, repleto de alegria, resolveu preparar sozinho o prato principal da pequena festa de aniversário. Perante ameaças de morte, todos seus subordinados compareceram. A comemoração não podia ser mais entediante. No entanto o controlador de serpentes não notava.

**Orochimaru:** Esperem aqui enquanto busco o bolo.

No momento em que saiu do salão, os outros começaram a conversar.

**Karin:** Falta muito para acabar? Estou cansada.

**Juugo:** Essa festa esta muito chata.

**Karin:** Chata é pouco. Ele quer me matar de tédio.

**Tayuya:** É melhor ter paciência. Recém é a hora do bolo.

**Kidomaru: **Pobrezinho do Júnior. O primeiro aniversário dele está sendo uma droga.

O sannin retornou sorridente. Carregava uma bandeja orgulhoso de si mesmo. Considerava o seu prato uma obra de arte.

**Karin:** _"Esquece. Ele vai me matar de indigestão."_

**Tayuya:** _"Mas que droga é essa?"_

Estavam todos paralisados perante seu pedaço de bolo. Orochimaru serviu cada um com uma porção generosa do doce. Nos pratos, no entanto, só se via uma massa borbulhante semelhante a petróleo. Ou qualquer outra coisa.

**Juugo: **_"Será que essa coisa morde?"_

**Sakon: **_"Isso pode ser usado como arma."_

**Suigetsu: **_"Ele não espera que comamos isso, espera?_

**Orochimaru:** Não precisam ficar tão tímidos. Podem comer. Tem mais se quiserem.

Os convidados somente se encaravam. Será que existia alguém nesse mundo capaz de comer aquele veneno e permanecer vivo? Um som irritante foi escutado por todos. Não havia um único par de olhos que não encarasse Jiroubo assustado. Logo, todos os rostos foram iluminados pelo maior sorriso possível. Um a um, os pratos paravam em frente ao nukenin que fazia o favor de esvaziá-los. Em alguns segundos, não existia mais bolo na mesa.

**Orochimaru:** Gostaram mesmo hein. Bom, vou buscar mais.

**Karin:** NÃO!

**Tayuya:** NÃO FAZ ISSO!

**Orochimaru:** Por que não?

**Karin:** É que estamos de dieta. Se comermos mais iremos engordar.

**Tayuya:** Que homem vai olhar para duas garotas que saem rolando por ai?

**Orochimaru:** Isso é estranho. Mas tudo bem. Se vocês não querem, vou buscar somente para os rapazes. Meus lindos rapazes.

**Kidomaru:** Não precisa.

**Suigetsu:** Também temos que manter a forma.

**Sakon:** Caso contrário, seremos derrotados facilmente.

**Jiroubo:** Eu quero mais.

.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

.

**Sakura:** Ele repetiu de verdade?

**Sasuke:** Sim.

**Júnior:** Dava medo mamãe. Parecia que o bolo ia tentar nos morder a qualquer momento. Não é exagero.

**Sasuke:** Foi o segundo pesadelo dele.

**Sakura:** Quando foi o primeiro?

**Sasuke:** Quando vocês se separaram.

O silêncio caiu sobre ambos. Júnior estava apoiado na janela observando a vida do lado de fora.

**Júnior:** Mamãe?

**Sakura:** Sim querido?

**Júnior:** Você vai trabalhar hoje?

**Sakura:** Sim querido. A Hokage está contando comigo. E tenho uma reunião no começo da tarde.

**Júnior:** Quando você voltar, se não estiver muito cansada, podia me levar para conhecer um pouco mais da cidade?

**Sakura:** Eu nunca vou estar cansada o bastante para não poder passear com você Júnior. Lembre-se sempre disso. Certo?

**Júnior:** Certo.

Sasuke se sentia completamente deslocado. A cena a sua frente era a realização de seus sonhos. Uma mulher simplesmente perfeita que carregava um filho seu e um garoto com grandes habilidades shinobis e encantador. Uma família de verdade. Mas não se sentia digno dela.

**Sakura:** Aonde você quer ir?

**Júnior:** Na academia.

**Sakura:** Por que na academia?

**Júnior:** Fui desenvolvido geneticamente para ter o maior número de kekkai genkai possível. Além de que, segundo os exames do Kabuto, posso muito bem utilizar todos eles. Sou treinado desde que aprendi a andar pelo sannin das cobras, que na verdade é um fraco, e, obviamente, pelo meu pai. E sou filho dos dois shinobis mais fortes que eu já vi. É certo que vou ser um ninja. E um super forte. Vou me formar na academia em um ano. Ou menos. E vou ser o chunnin mais novo de toda a história. Papai, você treina comigo depois do passeio? Quero mostrar para a mamãe como já sou forte.

**Sasuke:** Mais tarde vemos isso. Não é bom você tomar um banho? Está cheirando a queimado ainda.

**Júnior:** Ok. _"Ele só quer se livrar de mim para conversar com a mamãe. Hoje vou colaborar. Mas não pense que vai ser sempre assim papai. A mamãe é __minha__!"_

Mais uma vez, o silêncio reinou no ambiente, sendo quebrado somente pelo som do chuveiro que indicava o inicio do banho de Júnior. O Uchiha e a Haruno se olhavam intensamente. Estavam perdidos nos sentimentos que os dominava.

**Sakura:** Já ensinou alguma técnica a ele?

Era óbvio que aquilo não passava de uma tentativa para quebrar o clima. A vontade dela era de perguntar se ele fora perdoado ou se iria fugir novamente. Por mais que quisesse, nunca poderia ir com ele. Tinha uma criança para cuidar e carregava um bebê que necessitava de proteção. Esses encontros eram presentes ou torturas da vida? Ela o amava. Não podia dizer o que era mais forte. A alegria de vê-lo ou a tristeza de mais um adeus?

**Sasuke:** Somente coisas básicas.

**Sakura:** Por exemplo?

**Sasuke:** Controle de chakra, uso de shurikens, kunais e pergaminhos, um pouco de taijutsu. Coisas desse gênero.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

Orochimaru estava ajoelhado em frente a uma criança de aproximadamente dois anos. O sannin tinha nas mãos uma arma ninja. Tentava a todo custo ensinar o nome do objeto à criança, bem como seu manuseio. Mas o pequeno parecia alheio ao esforço do lendário shinobi.

**Orochimaru:** Vamos Sasuke Júnior. Não é difícil. Faz como o titio Orochi. Repete comigo: ku-na-i.

**Júnior:** _"Eu sei o que é uma kunai seu palerma. Mas me recuso a fazer cara de idiota para lhe agradar."_

**Orochimaru:** Vamos meu lindo. É fácil. Ku-na-i.

**Júnior:** _"Eu vou pegar essa kunai e você não vai gostar nem um pouco do destino dela."_

**Orochimaru:** Sasuke-kun! Acho que ele está me entendo.

O Uchiha analisou o brilho nos olhos e o sorriso psicopata de seu filho.

**Sasuke:** Com certeza Orochimaru-sama.

**Orochimaru:** Muito bem. Vamos tentar usar a kunai? Quer tentar?

O sannin colocou a arma na pequena mãozinha e posicionou a criança de frente para uma árvore que continha um alvo preso. Ao lado de Júnior, Orochimaru tentava, inutilmente, ajudar. Era um péssimo professor. Sasuke sentia pena dos gennins que ficaram sob os comandos dele na época em que ainda era leal a Konoha. Atrás dos dois, Kabuto estava sentado com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore. Mais a esquerda, o Uchiha observava tudo em pé também escorado em outra.

**Orochimaru:** Muito bem. Você segura assim. Mira. E joga assim.

O sannin mostrava os movimentos lentamente para o garotinho. Depois de repetir o ato três vezes e não perceber a aura de irritabilidade que rodeava a criança, Orochimaru achou que ele já estava pronto.

**Orochimaru:** Muito bem. Agora, tenta.

O pequeno Uchiha levantou a mão calmamente, a abaixou e levantou muito rápido. Resultado:ao invés da kunai voar em direção o alvo, voou para trás e, por alguns centímetros, não atingiu o centro da cabeça de Kabuto. O nukenin, tirando o novo penteado, já que, por onde a kunai raspou, não existia mais cabelo, estava muito bem. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorria pela parte central da cabeça que agora era careca.

**Sasuke:** Mais para baixo Júnior.

**Júnior:** _"Não é fácil mirar de costas, sabia?"_

O pequeno pegou outra arma. O nukenin de óculos, irritado, levantou-se. Enquanto avaliava o dano feito em sua cabeça, se descuidou dos movimentos de Júnior. O cabelo prateado se encontrava dividido ao meio por uma generosa trilha careca. Ele estava incrédulo. O pequeno ninja refez os movimentos anteriores. Sem remorso, soltou a kunai na mesma direção. Sua mira ainda não era perfeita. Mas controlava bem as armas. Sem que ninguém soubesse, estava treinando com seu pai. A nova kunai voou em direção à Kabuto. Esse só teve tempo de deixar uma gota de suor escorrer por sua testa. A arma estava encravada na árvore atrás de si e no meio de suas pernas. O arranhão em sua coxa lhe alertava a proximidade que o ataque teve de privá-lo de seus atributos. Se tornar eunuco não estava em seus planos.

**Sasuke:** Mais para cima, Júnior.

**Júnior:** _"Será que ele nunca fica feliz?"_

.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

.

**Sakura:** Ele sabe ser malvado quando quer.

**Sasuke:** Acho que está no sangue dele.

**Sakura:** Por qual lado?

**Sasuke:** Pelo meu. Ele é nosso filho. Somente nosso. Você possui os kekkai genkai dos outros clãs. Mas nem por isso você ou ele pertencem a algum deles.

**Sakura:** Eu sei.

A garota ainda estava atordoada pela tonicidade da palavra "nosso" saída dos lábios do Uchiha. Parecia que ele queria manter esse laço com ela. Ou será que era um reflexo?

**Sasuke:** Ele é um Uchiha. E um grande Uchiha.

**Sakura:** Eu sei. _"Como eu pensei. Nossa ligação sempre vai terminar em Júnior. Não nascemos para ficar juntos. Ele mesmo disse isso."_

**Sasuke:** Espero que não pense besteiras.

**Sakura:** Como?

**Sasuke:** Você também é uma Uchiha. Acho bom não pensar em trair seu clã.

**Sakura: **Oõ Como foi sua conversa com a shishou?

**Sasuke:** Esclarecedora.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

**Sasuke:** O que é isto?

O Uchiha olhava com curiosidade a injeção que lhe era aplicada.

**Tsunade:** Um soro da verdade. Você não poderá mentir.

**Sasuke:** Hun.

**Tsunade:** Uchiha Sasuke. Você é acusado de abandonar a vila, se aliar a um perigoso inimigo procurado em diversos países, executar técnicas proibidas e atacar shinobis de Konoha ou de seus aliados. Com relação a essas acusações, como você se declara?

**Sasuke:** Culpado.

**Tsunade:** Você tem certeza disso?

**Sasuke:** Realmente fiz tudo isso.

**Tsunade:** Também recebi relatos de que você eliminou seu mestre e destruiu todos os relatos das pesquisas dele. Estou certa?

**Sasuke:** Sim.

**Tsunade:** Soube também que você estava perseguindo Uchiha Itachi, outro criminoso Rank S. Qual era seu objetivo?

**Sasuke:** Exterminá-lo.

**Tsunade:** Conseguiu?

**Sasuke:** Não.

**Tsunade:** Está desistindo?

**Sasuke:** ...

**Tsunade:** Por quê?

**Sasuke:** ...

**Tsunade:** Você está sob juramento. Por favor, responda a pergunta.

**Sasuke:** Porque estou apaixonado.

**Tsunade:** ...

A godaime fica chocada com a resposta. Nunca pensou que ele assumiria tão facilmente. Aquilo era muito estranho. Suspirou. Precisava ter certeza.

**Tsunade:** Você foge por quase dez anos. Volta de repente. O que esperava que fosse acontecer?

**Sasuke:** Espero que você me perdoe, me permita voltar a ser um shinobi de Konoha e me de alta para que eu possa correr até Sakura e convencê-la a se casar comigo antes que seja tarde.

**Tsunade:** _"Esse soro é muito bom mesmo. Nunca pensei que ele fosse colaborar tanto assim."_ E se eu não puder lhe conceder o perdão?

**Sasuke:** Serei forçado a fugir.

**Tsunade:** E quanto a Sakura?

**Sasuke:** Ela não merece ter que viver fugindo. Além do mais, ela tem que cuidar de nosso filho.

**Tsunade:** _"É mesmo. Tem a criança. Kami-sama. O que eu faço?" _De qualquer jeito, o que fará com relação à Itachi?

**Sasuke:** Se você me perdoar? Acabarei com ele caso ele cruze meu caminho. Se você não me perdoar, sairei para caçá-lo. Já não poderei pisar na vila, pelo menos vou livrar a vila de seus inimigos para garantir o crescimento de meu filho.

Tsunade suspirou novamente. Conhecia o temperamento dos Uchihas. Sasuke cumpriria sua promessa. Faltava escolher qual das duas ele faria.

.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

.

**Sakura:** Então... Você vai ficar na vila?

O moreno tinha acabado de contar o dialogo com a Hokage. Pelo menos, a maior parte dele.

**Sasuke:** Depende de você.

**Sakura:** Como assim?

**Sasuke:** Se você casar comigo, nada me tiraria daqui. Se não, partirei assim que Júnior dormir.

Eles somente se olhavam. O Uchiha estava ansioso pela resposta. A Haruno estava incerta com relação aos motivos dele, além de chocada com a proposta.

**Sakura:** É somente pelo Júnior?

**Sasuke:** Pelo Júnior, pelo bebê que você carrega...

**Sakura:** _"Ele só está cumprindo com o que acha serem suas obrigações..."_

**Sasuke: **E por mim.

**Sakura:** Como?

**Sasuke:**_ "Vou ter que falar. Não vai ser nada fácil."_ Eu já planejava voltar para a vila depois de matar Itachi. Se você ainda me esperasse, a primeira coisa que ia fazer seria pedi-la em casamento. Me apaixonei por minha colega de equipe.

**Sakura:** Mas eu não sou mais aquela garotinha.

**Sasuke:** Eu sei. E o que sinto pela mulher que você se tornou não chega perto do que pensei sentir antes.

**Sakura:** ...

**Sasuke:** Você está incrível. Os três meses que passamos juntos no covil de Orochimaru foram os melhores desde que perdi minha família.

**Sakura:** çç

**Sasuke:** Eu não estou pedindo para vocês fazerem parte do meu clã. Estou pedindo permissão para fazer parte da família de vocês.

**Sakura: **ÇÇ

**Sasuke:** Você já tem a chance de acompanhar o crescimento de um filho seu. Me deixa participar da gravidez do segundo?

**Sakura: **ÇÇ snif ÇÇ

**Sasuke:** Desculpe. Não queria lhe fazer chorar. Já estou indo.

**Sakura:** Não é... snif... isso, Sasu... snif... ke-kun.

**Sasuke:** …

**Sakura:** Você … snif… sabe ser… snif… cruel.

**Sasuke:** ...

**Sakura:** Desde quando... snif... fala coisas... snif... tão... snif... lindas?

**Sasuke:** Se me aceitar, sempre que estivermos sozinhos.

**Sakura:** ii Sempre?

**Sasuke:** Sempre.

**Sakura:** Quer saber?

**Sasuke:** Hun?

**Sakura:** Isso não faz diferença.

**Sasuke:** ...

**Sakura:** Eu só precisava saber que não era por obrigação. Eu te amo Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke:** A resposta então é?

**Sakura:** Sim.

O Uchiha sorriu como fazia sempre que estavam sozinhos. Não se sabe se foi ela que pulou nos braços dele, ou se foi ele que a puxou para si. No meio da sala, eles se abraçavam felizes demais para pensar em qualquer coisa. Apesar de ter o filho de quase quatro anos do lado, Sasuke queria um casamento tradicional. Teria que ser antes da barriga dela começar a aparecer. O tempo era curto. Mas depois se preocuparia com isso. Os rostos deles se aproximavam. O beijo que selaria a promessa. Dessa vez na era só uma noite. Agora era pela vida toda. As respirações se chocavam. Os narizes roçavam-se. Os olhos fechavam-se.

**Júnior:** Não é hora para fazer esse tipo de coisa. Ainda não tomei café, está quase na hora da mamãe ir trabalhar, e vocês querem ficar se agarrando? Por favor. Além de que isso é nojento e vocês não deviam fazer esse tipo de coisa na frente de crianças.

Os adultos somente observavam seu filho mais velho falar. Quando o pequeno começava um discurso era difícil fazê-lo parar. Era óbvio que dificilmente teriam um tempo só para eles. Mas tudo bem. A menininha que estava para nascer dificultaria ainda mais a vida deles. As crianças sentiriam muito ciúme da mãe. No entanto não queriam mudar nada. Sasuke provou que estava errado quando disse que, talvez, eles não fossem feitos para ficarem juntos. Porém, se o destino era esse, ele provou que era capaz de mudá-lo. A partir de hoje, só viveria para reerguer seu clã com força, e para lutar contra qualquer um que ousasse ferir sua nova família. A alegria e segurança de sua futura esposa e de seus filhos era a única coisa que importava.

.

.

.

Em quanto isso, em uma vila distante...

.

.

.

**Kabuto:** Tônico capilar. Vamos cabelinho, cresce de novo.

O nukenin derramou freneticamente o vidro do tônico em sua cabeça. A marca deixada por Júnior durante o treino com a kunai ainda existia. Em dois anos nenhum fio cresceu ali. Ele já estava desesperado. Tentou diversos tratamentos, cremes, hidratantes, estimuladores... Nenhum deles dera resultado. No folheto dizia que esse tônico fazia milagres. Seguindo as instruções, após passar o produto na área, enrolou a cabeça em uma toalha quente. Trinta minutos depois, se preparava para averiguar o resultado. Enquanto removia o tecido sentia o coração falhar. Lentamente fazia o processo. Quando o tecido caiu, preso nele estava o restante de seu cabelo. Chocado pegou o frasco e leu novamente. Tinha certeza de que seguira as instruções corretamente.

**Kabuto:** "Pingar três ou quatro gotas." Isso é para quem pode esperar um mês. Eu só adiantei o processo. Que mais tem escrito nesse vidrinho. Espera, que letras miúdas são essas? "Não deixar o produto entrar em contato com o cabelo natural. Efeitos imprevisíveis."

O shinobi de óculos não estava contente. De repente, sente sua cabeça tremer. Do centro de sua careca surge uma única mecha loira com um cacho na ponta e presa por um lacinho cor-de-rosa ao estilo bebê.

**Kabuto:** ii...

.

.

.

_**The End!**_

* * *

Cantinho das reviews:

**UchihaSakura2008:** Gostou do final? Todo mundo junto e feliz... menos o Kabuto... hauhauhauhau

**Thaais:** acho que no momento a Sakura preferiu ignorar uma parte do filho... metade é dela, a outra deve ser dividida em 10... ou seja, cinco por cento do Júnior veio do Sasuke... hauhauhauhaa... gostou do epílogo?

**miike-chan: **que bom que gostou... o epílogo está aí... um final feliz para o nosso casalzinho 20...

**Diana:** espero que tenha gostado do epílogo... acho que o Sasuke teve uma atitude bem madura ao abandonar tudo pelo qual ele viveu até hoje para poder viver com a mulher que ama e o filho que ele não fez por vontade própria... a Sakura agora não pode duvidar do amor dele...

**Kalinka James:** o povão tem uma imaginação muito fértil, não? e nada mais para fazer pelo visto... espero que tenha gostado do epílogo...

**Uchiha Luuh:** despedidas não são eternas... pelo menos nessa fic... a Sakura achava que sim... mas só Deus e escritores sabem o que o futuro esta reservando para nós e para os personagens, respectivamente... hehehhe... mas ta aí... Sasuke-kun não aguentou ficar longe da nova família... e ele está contando com o destino...

**Hitomi:** Final feliz para eles... acho que já sofreram demais, e ainda são tão jovens... espero que tenha gostado...

**Little Snow Angel:** Orochimaru encontrou seu fim nas mãos de pai que desejava proteger seu filho, e não nas mãos de um vingador... (que bonito...) esperava por uma atitude dessas do Sasuke? é difícil imaginar ele abandonando o passado por duas pessoas... uma que ele desprezava e uma que não existiria se ele não tivesse abandonado a vila... Deus escreve certo sobre linhas tortas não é? qualquer coisinha diferente, agora ele não estavam juntos... espero que tenha gostado do epílogo...

**Cerejeira: **espero que o epílogo tenha respondido todas as perguntas e que tenha te agradado... Júnior quando crescer terá um fãclube ainda maior que o do pai... por sinal, segundo algumas reviews anteriores, ele já está começando...

**YuLiAhhh emo.xinha S2: **espero que tenha gostado do epílogo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever...

* * *

Antes de mais nada, queria me desculpar pela demora. Sei que quebrei minhas próprias regras e que deveria ter postado esse cap a muito tempo. Mas é por um bom motivo. Fiquei tão feliz com as reviews que fiz um cap especial para todos que comentaram. Vocês me fizeram tão happy que queria presenteá-los. Espero que gostem do extra...

Beijos a todos vocês...

Pérola


	14. Especial Para os Fãs

**Disclamier:** Nenhum dos personagens ou lugares citados nessa fic me pertence, com excessão de Júnior. Os créditos, em sua maioria, vão para Kishimoto-sempai.

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** Fala "Leitura ou Repetição" _"Pensamento" _

Boa Leitura

* * *

Dedicado a todos que comentaram, acompanharam e favoritaram a fic...

p.s.: muito humor...

p.s.2: existe a expressão "favoritaram" Oo?

* * *

_**Especial para os fãs...**_

.

.

.

Na tarde seguinte a do retorno do Time 7 com o Uchiha e uma criança, antes de todos descobrirem o noivado dos pais do pequeno, Tsunade convocou todos para discutirem um assunto de estrema importância. Vários shinobis estavam reunidos na sala da Godaime, além da própria e de sua discípula Shizune. Eram eles: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Gaara e a criança que não se desgrudava da jounnin de cabelos róseos. Com exceção dos quatro primeiros, ninguém mais sabia o porquê de alguém com menos de quatro anos participar de uma reunião de emergência da elite ninja. Porém, nada comentavam.

**Tsunade:** Vocês devem estar curiosos sobre o porquê de terem sido convocados.

Os shinobis ficaram quietos. Sabiam que aquilo era uma pergunta retórica.

**Naruto:** PODE TER CERTEZA VOVÓ TSUNADE. É UMA PERIGOSA MISSÃO? VAMOS ESCOLTAR UMA LINDA PRINCESA? TEMOS QUE RECUPERAR ALGUM PERGAMINHO MUITO PERIGOSO? VAMOS ATRÁS DE ALGUM MEMBRO DA AKATSUKI? ME DIZ... O QUÊ É? O QUÊ É? O QUÊ É?

**Tsunade:** CALADO NARUTO! Bem, como eu estava dizendo, temos algo de muito importante para conversar.

**Neji:** O que é tão importante que exige a presença de todos nós?

**Tsunade:** Não é só de vocês Neji, mas de seus clãs também.

**Shikamaru:** Então você devia ter chamado os líderes e não nós.

**Tsunade:** Os clãs foram envolvidos por causa de vocês. Ninguém mais pode tomar essa decisão.

**Lee:** E o que seria Tsunade-sama?

**Tsunade:** Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, quero apresentar a você Sasuke...

Após uma pequena pausa em que a maioria dos presentes se perguntava por que seriam apresentados novamente ao Uchiha, a Hokage prosseguiu.

**Tsunade:** ... Júnior.

**Neji:** Como?

**Lee:** Quem?

**Shino:** ...

**Gaara:** ...

**Shikamaru:** Júnior?

**Tsunade:** Exato. Quero que dêem as boas-vindas ao filho de todos vocês.

**Kakashi/Naruto/Neji/Lee/Shino/Shikamaru/Gaara:** O QUÊ?

**Tsunade:** Exatamente o que vocês ouviram.

**Naruto:** Mas vovó? Eu pensei que o Júnior fosse filho da Sakura-chan e do Teme.

**Tsunade:** Seu também Naruto. Júnior é filho de cada um presente nesta sala, com exceção de mim e de Shizune.

**Neji:** Como isso é possível?

**Tsunade:** Eu não tenho todos os detalhes de como foi feito, mas Orochimaru aparentemente descobriu como unir os kekkai genkai em um único corpo sem que se anulassem.

**Shikamaru:** Mas eu não possuo nenhuma herança sanguínea, o que a faz acreditar que ele seja meu filho também?

**Tsunade:** Absolutamente nada. Por isso os chamei. Preciso de uma amostra de sangue de cada um para verificar o que foi feito para essa criança nascer.

**Sakura:** Shishou, Kabuto injetou em mim tudo o que eles desejavam em Júnior. Não é mais fácil usar meu sangue?

**Tsunade:** Em você está tudo selado Sakura. Por mais que eu quisesse, não veria nada além do seu sangue. E não sabemos se Júnior herdou todas as características.

**Sakura:** Segundo Kabuto, sim.

**Tsunade:** Precisamos ter certeza. Por mais que seja seu filho, ele pode ter o sangue de inimigos da vila.

**Sakura:** Ele possui o kekkai genkai de Haku.

**Sasuke:** Não há motivos para tudo isso. Júnior nasceu por inseminação artificial realizada por Kabuto que se utilizou de meu material genético e um óvulo de Sakura modificado. Eu o criei até agora e ele não demonstrou nenhuma ligação com qualquer ninja inimigo da vila.

**Tsunade:** E devo liberar sem um único exame o que pode se tornar um shinobi fatal e arriscar a segurança da vila baseada na palavra de alguém que já nos traiu?

**Sasuke:** ...

**Tsunade:** Entendo seus motivos Sasuke. Espero que compreenda os meus. Antes de pensar nele como filho de alguém perigoso, prefiro pensar nele simplesmente como o primogênito de minha pupila. Seria muito mais fácil olhar para ele e vê-lo como meu neto. Mas como Hokage, tenho que me assegurar de quais kekkai genkai ele realmente tem a chance de despertar.

**Sakura:** Entendo. Mas, se descobrirem algo perigoso, o que farão com ele?

**Tsunade:** Ele deverá ser selado. Nunca poderá se tornar um shinobi. Pelo menos se quiser permanecer na vila.

**Sakura:** Entendo. _"Mas não aceito."_

Júnior olhava pela janela o movimento da vila. Um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios. A Hokage se aproximou dele para pegar uma amostra de sangue. Já tinha adquirido de todos na sala, inclusive de Sakura. A Godaime precisava saber o que de cada um ele herdou e o quanto de seu DNA não pertence à Konoha. Orochimaru causava-lhe muita dor de cabeça mesmo estando morto.

**Tsunade:** Meu querido. Me empresta seu bracinho um pouquinho.

Júnior olhou para a mãe. A Haruno acenou-lhe um sim com a cabeça. Com a confirmação, estendeu o braço para a loira a sua frente.

**Tsunade:** Você vai sentir uma leve picadinha. Mas não precisa se assustar, ok? Vai se só um pouquinho de sangue. Mas bem pouquinho, ok?

**Júnior:** Hokage-sama, eu já fiz exames de sangue. Não precisa se preocupar tanto. Prometo não tentar fugir. Pode ficar tranqüila.

A Godaime olhava a criança em estado de choque. Era a primeira vez que muitos ali escutavam sua voz. A força, naturalidade e maturidade com a qual falou eram superiores as de Naruto. Bem, isso não era difícil. Utilizando um exemplo um pouco mais realista e que pode oferecer uma boa referencia, Júnior falava como um verdadeiro Uchiha ou Hyuuga. Tsunade fez o que precisava. Com diversas ampolas de sangue devidamente identificadas, ela estava pronta para ir ao hospital.

**Tsunade:** Enquanto faço isso, não se separem. Não sabemos até onde o poder dele vai e o que aprendeu com Orochimaru. Melhor ficarem atentos. Além do mais, é o filho de vocês. Aproveitem para se conhecerem.

Em um campo perto da vila, estavam todos sentados. Ao grande grupo se uniu Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Ino, Chouji, Gai, Kankurou, Kiba, Akamaru, Sai, Asuma e Kurenai.

**Tenten:** Eu ainda não entendi.

**Neji:** Eu ainda não acredito.

**Sasuke:** Vocês não precisam entender ou acreditar em nada. Júnior é MEU filho. Não há com o que se preocuparem.

**Lee:** Mas ele também é um pedacinho da minha juventude, e é meu dever de pai ensiná-lo tudo sobre o poder do amor e sobre e o fogo que nos motiva a viver de maneira tão plena. Ele precisa de alguém que lhe mostre o caminho certo.

**Sasuke:** Ele precisa é de um pai com a cabeça no lugar.

**Neji:** Certamente alguém que não use genjustus nele.

**Shino:** Se ele realmente é um usuário de insetos, a regra diz que devo assumi-lo como filho e ele deverá ser treinado para liderar o clã Aburame.

**Sasuke:** Ele é o primeiro Uchiha a nascer desde o massacre. Vocês não o tiraram de mim.

**Neji:** Ele tem grande potencial para ser um dos líderes do clã Hyuuga. Hiashi-sama concordaria comigo. Não permitiremos que roubem um dos nossos. Não é Hinata-sama?

**Hinata:** Sim... Neji-niisan.

As garotas estavam impressionadas. Há um segundo eles estavam chocados demais tentando assimilar que eram pais, e agora discutiam quem era o mais qualificado para preencher tal papel na vida do pequeno.

**Naruto:** Hey. Para um bando de gênios vocês não estão pensando muito, hein?

**Sasuke:** O que quer dizer com isso dobe?

**Naruto:** O óbvio. O melhor para o Júnior é ficar com o futuro Hokage.

**Gaara:** Se é por posto, eu sou Kazekage há seis anos. Sou muito mais qualificado que você.

**Naruto:** Mas o Júnior vai ser um shinobi de Konoha.

**Gaara:** A mãe dele é de Konoha. Eu sou de Suna. Portanto, ele pode muito bem ficar sob minha guarda metade do tempo, e a outra metade com a Haruno. Fortaleceríamos ainda mais os laços que unem as vilas.

**Temari:** Não acredito que até o Gaara entrou nessa.

**Ino:** Eu ainda não entendi muita coisa.

**Sakura:** Isso não me surpreende.

**Ino:** O QUE VOCÊ DISSE TESTUDA?

.

.

.

Enquanto os rapazes discutiam sobre a paternidade de Júnior, os senseis conversavam sobre o assunto.

**Kurenai:** Não sei se foi esperto da Hokage contar para eles quem era o garotinho. Ela devia fazer depois do resultado do exame.

**Asuma:** Concordo. Agora eles não param de discutir.

**Gai:** Mas é tão empolgante ver aqueles jovens lutando pelo bem de uma criança. Todos querendo mostrar seu potencial como verdadeiros homens.

**Kakashi:** São apenas crianças sem estabilidade econômica, social, emocional ou financeira. Eles não tem como cuidar de um bebê.

**Kurenai:** Esta insinuando que você pode?

**Kakashi:** É meu filho também. Não me sinto preparado para as responsabilidades, tampouco quero vê-lo com qualquer um deles nesse estado.

**Asuma:** Agora que você falou. A situação realmente é mais delicada do que parece.

**Kurenai:** A única realmente apta parece ser a Sakura.

**Kakashi:** Que por sinal é a mãe.

**Kurenai:** Hinata é muito tímida e retraída. Ela não esta pronta para se responsabilizar por uma vida tão frágil.

**Asuma:** Ino é uma boca-suja estressada. Colocar um bebê nas mãos dela, ainda mais com o sangue do Uchiha, é não ter amor pelo pequeno.

**Gai:** Por mais que não goste do rumo da conversa, e por mais que ache que não devíamos nos meter, terei que concordar. Tenten é uma shinobi muito dedicada. Ela é ótima com as armas. Mas acho que não teria a delicadeza necessária para cuidar de um bebê.

**Kurenai:** Se bem que ele já tem quase quatro anos.

**Kakashi:** Mesmo assim ele precisa de supervisão. Ele cresceu com o Orochimaru. Não tem a menor idéia do que é convivência em grupos de companheiros grandes. O que ele via era um tentando matar o outro. Não será fácil convencê-lo a confiar em nós.

**Gai:** Por isso mesmo acho que ele deve ficar com Lee. Meu discípulo o ensinara a beleza de se ter amigos em quem acreditar.

**Kakashi:** E os treinos de Lee?

**Gai:** ...

**Kurenai:** Quem assumir a responsabilidade precisará de ajuda.

**Asuma:** O correto seria ele permanecer com um clã estável como os Hyuuga.

**Kakashi:** Eles dificilmente aceitarão a Sakura.

**Kurenai:** Mas se for o melhor para o bebê.

**Kakashi:** Ela não se mantinha de pé e queria perseguir Orochimaru para resgatar o filho. Você acha que ela se intimidará perante algum Hyuuga? Ela será capaz de atacar qualquer um que se ponha entre ela e o garoto. Nunca vi minha aluna mais protetora, destemida ou corajosa.

**Asuma:** Se ela está tão perigosa assim, Tsunade-sama devia afastá-la da vida shinobi.

**Kakashi:** Estou pensando em me afastar por um tempo também. Assim poderei ajudá-la a cuidar do pequeno, nenhum de nossos alunos terá o treinamento interrompido, e minha pupila poderá continuar com os plantões no hospital.

**Asuma:** Seria perfeito se...

**Kakashi:** Unh?

**Kurenai:** Acho que ela não estará disposta a deixar o filho com alguém que lê esse tipo de livro.

**Kakashi:** Eu sei. Será difícil, mas serei forçado a parar de ler. Não tenho outra escolha.

**Gai:** Você vai parar de ler? Essa eu quero ver.

**Kakashi:** Não vai ser nada fácil.

**Kurenai:** Você está disposto a tudo isso pelo garoto. Já pensou que se ele ficar com o Gaara, isso não será necessário.

**Kakashi:** A Sakura irá para Suna junto. Ela iria sofrer em deixar o hospital. A Godaime dificilmente ira permitir que sua pupila vá embora. Minha aluna não vai aceitar passar só metade do tempo com o filho. Seria ainda mais complicado.

**Asuma:** Acho que realmente você é o mais qualificado para o posto paterno.

Os senseis continuavam a tentar resolver o problema quando escutam o grito de Ino.

**Ino:** O QUE VOCÊ DISSE TESTUDA?

A loira estava de pé e olhava com fúria para a kunoichi de cabelos rosados. Estava furiosa. Era normal estar confusa com tudo aquilo, e Sakura ainda se aproveitava para ofendê-la. Não ia aceitar isso de jeito nenhum. Pronta para dar alguns golpes no rosto da amiga, Ino se preparou para avançar. Porém, surpreendendo a todos, Júnior se colocou entre as duas. O olhar antes infantil e brincalhão dera lugar a um frio, calculista e sem medo, receio, culpa, preocupação ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento.

**Júnior: **Se você se aproximar da minha mãe ou ofendê-la novamente vai pagar muito caro. É bom pedir desculpas.

Todos estavam chocados com a reação do jovem. Ninguém mais falava. Ele não se importava com os olhares sobre si. Tudo o que desejava era que a mulher a sua frente pedisse perdão por ofender e ameaçar sua querida mãe. Gaara percebeu uma estranha movimentação na areia que não era causada por ele. Ficou curioso para saber se era seu filho que fazia isso. Sakura, assim que percebeu que seu bebê falava sério, pegou-o no colo por trás da barriga e o fez se sentar sobre suas pernas. O menino, porém, não desviava os olhos e a expressão franzida da Yamanaka.

**Sakura:** Fique calmo meu filho. Eu e essa doida falamos assim desde pequenas. Mas ela é minha melhor amiga.

**Júnior:** Ela queria te bater.

**Sakura:** Provavelmente. Mas ela não faria isso.

**Júnior:** Como pode ter tanta certeza?

**Sakura:** Eu confio nela. Apesar no nariz de porca.

**Ino:** O quê?

**Sakura:** Pode ficar mais calmo, ok? Estamos em Konoha. Eles, por mais estranhos que sejam, são nossos amigos.

**Kiba:** É isso mesmo. Mesmo eu não sendo um dos seus pais, se quiser posso te ensinar umas técnicas bem legal, não é Akamaru?

**Akamaru:** Au au.

Júnior não mais franzia a testa, mas continuava com a expressão séria. Era estranho ver tanta gente conversando sobre o que era melhor para ele. Por mais que lhe dissessem que eram todos de confiança, manteria um olho bem aberto. Por enquanto, faria como sua mãe disse, aproveitaria o dia.

Todos suspiraram mais aliviados ao ver Júnior abandonar o colo da kunoichi e se afastar para olhar mais um pouco onde estavam. Logo após, os shinobis mais jovens voltaram a discutir sobre quem era o mais adequado para realizar o papel de pai do pequeno. Júnior, assim que ouviu todos gritando novamente, se extressou.

**Júnior:** VOCÊS PODEM FALAR MAIS BAIXO?

To mundo se calou.

**Júnior:** Puxa, vocês são muito problemáticos.

**Shikamaru:** Ele assumiu que pertence ao clã Nara.

**Sasuke:** Ele é um Uchiha.

**Neji:** Hyuuga.

**Sai:** Como eu sou um dos únicos que não é pai biológico dele, e como eu tenho mais tempo de treinamento, acho que seria o mais adequado para assumi-lo.

**Shino:** As regras dizem que uma criança deve ser criada por seus pai e mãe biológicos.

**Sai:** E também dizem que só deve haver um pai e uma mãe. Vocês são vários. Já que não é uma coisa lógica, seria mais sensato fazer o ilógico e alguém sem relação sanguínea ser o pai legal dele.

**Naruto:** Como é que é? Me deixou confuso...

**Kiba:** Se é assim, ele pode pertencer ao clã Inuzuka. Somos estáveis, unidos, fortes, confiáveis e leais. Tudo que uma criança precisa.

**Sasuke:** Você não vai encher meu filho de pulgas.

**Neji:** Ele é um Hyuuga.

**Shikamaru:** Que problemático. Vocês não o viram dizendo que acha vocês problemáticos? Essa característica pertence aos Nara. O mini problemático é meu filho também. Será menos problemático vocês pararem com essa conversa problemática e me deixarem assumir o meu filho tão problemático. Meus problemáticos vão gostar de ter o neto problemático por perto.

**Temari:** Você, então, assume que tem um filho seu cachorro, sem-vergonha, pulador de cerca...

A Sabaku gritava enquanto batia com seu leque na cabeça do estrategista de Konoha. Shikamaru tentava, em vão, acalmar a mulher com a qual namorava há algum tempo. Ele não entendia o motivo de tanta fúria. Eles estavam juntos há dois anos, o garoto tinha mais de três. Mesmo que ele tivesse feito a criança da maneira tradicional, ele não a teria traído. A situação se complicou para o gênio. Ele sabia que teria muito trabalho para tranqüilizar a namorada e fazê-la entender a lógica. O pedido de casamento que ele tinha bolado para aquela noite teria que ser adiado.

**Lee:** Ela conseguiu entender o que ele disse?

**Naruto: **Eu só escutei problemático isso, problemático aquilo...

**Neji:** Isso não importa. Se entramos em consenso, gostaria de falar com a Haruno sobre o que faremos com relação ao Júnior.

**Tenten:** Como é que é Hyuuga?

**Sasuke:** Não precisa se preocupar Tenten. O Neji sabe que Júnior é meu filho. Ele só está brincando.

**Neji:** Não estou não.

E eles voltavam a gritar. Júnior se surpreendia pelo barulho feito só para saber quem era seu pai. Isso para ele não fazia a menor diferença. Se pudesse ficar com sua mãe, nada mais importava.

Tsunade veio rapidamente com os resultados dos exames. Após reunir todos os presentes e permitir a permanência dos outros, ela começou a falar.

**Tsunade: **Bem. Terminei os exames. Agora posso dizer com 80 por cento o que compõe o sangue de Sasuke Júnior. Também, acredito, o que ele herdou de cada um de vocês.

**Júnior:** Era só isso? Por que não me perguntou?

**Tsunade:** Como?

**Júnior:** Eu sei quais os meus poderes e podia te falar. O Orochimaru sempre me deixava entrar nos laboratórios por me achar um garotinho inofensivo demais que nem sabia ler.

**Tsunade:** Mas é impossível de saber o que tem no nosso sangue.

**Júnior: **Mas eu vi em um dos relatórios.

**Tsunade:** E você se lembra?

**Júnior:** Sim.

**Tsunade:** Então, por favor, comece.

**Júnior:** O que você quer saber?

A Godaime olhava os relatórios impressos e decidia qual teste ela daria ao pequeno. Sasuke observava curioso o filho. Ele nunca ensinou qualquer tipo de ninjutsu para o pequeno. Somente controle de chakra e manuseio de algumas armas. Coisas pequenas. O que será que o garoto iria aprontar.

**Tsunade:** Pois bem. Vou começar com um fácil. Mostre-me o que você herdou do clã Uchiha.

O garoto olhou para Sakura buscando autorização.

**Sakura:** Faça tudo o que a Godaime pedir e você conseguir.

Após essas palavras, o pequeno juntou os dedinhos, fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

**Júnior:** Sharingan.

Todos olhavam em estado de choque. O jovem abriu os olhos. O tom verde foi substituído pelo vermelho com três vírgulas.

**Sasuke:** Três vírgulas? Desde quando?

**Júnior:** Já tem um tempinho.

Ninguém acreditava que, mesmo sendo tão pequeno, ele já tinha aperfeiçoado até este nível aquela herança sanguínea. Se recuperando, a hokage fez algumas anotações. Na prancheta havia uma coluna em que se lia possibilidade de despertar. Ela riscou o sim ao lado do Sharingan e escreveu "Já desperto".

**Tsunade:** Ok. Próximo. O que você herdou do clã Hyuuga?

O menino fechou novamente os olhos e ergueu o dedo indicador e médio.

**Júnior:** Byakugan.

Agora, os olhos do Sharingan foram substituídos por uma cor perolada. As marcas ao redor dos orbes, característica do kekkai genkai, também surgiram. O menino agora enxergava os pontos de chakra de todos ao seu redor. Neji e Hinata não acreditavam que alguém fosse capaz de despertar tão cedo a herança sanguínea. Ele, mesmo pertencente a família secundária, que era considerado o gênio da família, só foi capaz de despertar o Byakugan aos dez anos. A Hokage fez a mesma anotação na prancheta. Estava impressionada. Rezava para que o filho de sua pupila não tivesse nenhuma outra ligação com inimigos além de Orochimaru. A criança seria um shinobi excepcional.

**Tsunade:** Muito bom. Quanto ao clã Aburame, você herdou alguma característica?

Os olhos voltaram a ser verdes. O menino tinha desativado o Byakugan. Agora, de maneira muito natural, erguia os braços e se concentrava. De dentro das mangas compridas do blusão que usava começaram a sair pequenos insetos. Todos olhavam assustados. Aquele moleque era capaz de usar as técnicas de todos eles e mal tinha largado as fraldas. Ele sim era um gênio. Os insetos invocados voavam ao redor dele.

**Kiba:** Vamos ver até onde ele mantém esses insetos. Shino, chama eles.

O herdeiro Aburame esticou os braços e se concentrou. No entanto, nenhum dos insetos se moveu.

**Shino:** Eles não me ouvem.

**Tsunade:** Ok. Você é bem forte apesar da idade. Deixe-me escolher o próximo teste.

**Júnior:** Não me quer ver usar o Byakugan e o Sharingan ao mesmo tempo?

**Tsunade:** Você pode fazer isso?

**Júnior:** Hai.

Novamente, olhos fechados. Os dedinhos realizando alguns poucos ins. Nenhuma palavra. Quando terminou, todos conseguiram ver o perolado Hyuuga e as vírgulas do Sharingan em vermelho. Ninguém conseguia se mover. Era algo inimaginável. Tsunade não sabia o que falar. O que ela poderia dizer? Nunca cogitou essa possibilidade.

**Júnior:** Eu tenho só mais um kekkai genkai diferente. Os espelhos de gelo do Haku da aldeia da névoa. Quer que eu te mostre?

Todos continuaram imóveis e com as bocas abertas.

**Júnior:** Vou considerar isso um sim. _"Eles estão mais estranhos do que o normal."_

Mais uma vez, nenhuma reação. Agora, nos diversos espelhos criados e que rodeavam o grupo, via-se refletido a união das heranças sanguíneas dos Uchihas e dos Hyuugas. Ninguém se mexia.

**Júnior:** Vocês estão bem?

O jovem herdeiro de algum clã ainda a ser determinado, desativou os três kekkai genkai e observava o grande número de pessoas ao seu redor. Nenhuma escapava da expressão chocada, pasma, boquiaberta, incrédula, ou qualquer outra coisa semelhante. Após alguns minutos, em que ele resolveu esperar sentado, os shinobis voltaram à Vila de Konoha.

**Júnior:** Até que enfim. Onde vocês foram?

**Tsunade:** Pois bem. Vamos continuar.

**Júnior:** Tem certeza? A moça de cabelo comprido e azulado não parece estar muito bem.

Todos olharam na direção da herdeira Hyuuga e a encontraram em estado de paralisia. A menina estava totalmente petrificada. Ninguém entendia como ela podia ter sido tão afetada pelos poderes do pequeno. A verdade, no entanto, era outra. Quando Júnior ativou mais de uma herança ao mesmo tempo, Naruto, que estava ao lado dela, apertou-a pela cintura, deixando os corpos muito próximos. Sentir o calor do loiro foi demais para ela. Agora, por exemplo, o jovem estava tão preocupado que se aproximava novamente. A pele de porcelana tingiu-se de vermelho. O futuro hokage tomado pelo desesperou, segurou-a pelos ombros, chamando-a. O vermelho se intensificou. O Uzumaki entrou em pânico. Abraçou-a protetoramente. A garota atingiu níveis cintilantes do rubro e depois desmaiou. Ele gritava o nome dela tentando acordá-la. O sorriso da mesma deixava os outros mais calmos.

**Júnior:** _"Depois eu digo que eles são estranhos e todos me olham como se eu fosse o louco."_

Com a jovem Hyuuga desperta graças ao conhecimento de plantas de Ino que lhe entrou uma folha esmagada para cheirar, eles voltaram sua atenção para Júnior.

**Tsunade:** Agora que está todo mundo bem, vamos continuar.

**Naruto:** Espera vovó. Por que eu tive que trocar de lugar?

**Tsunade:** Para não nos interromper de novo. Agora, continuando.

**Júnior:** Vocês são muito problemáticos.

**Temari:** Pois bem. Você que disse. Agora prova que é filho do sem-vergonha do Nara.

**Júnior:** Se você quer. Ele tem o que de diferente mesmo? Nara... Shikamaru Nara... Ah! Lembrei. É o QI. Como vocês querem que eu prove o tamanho do meu cérebro.

**Asuma:** Jogue GO com ele.

**Júnior:** Então ta.

Asuma entregou um tabuleiro do jogo para eles. Estavam de frente um para o outro, com o jogo no meio. Logo a partida teve inicio.

**Kurenai:** Por que você carrega um tabuleiro de GO?

**Asuma:** Não me lembro. Devia ter algum objetivo.

**Kurenai:** ¬ ¬ _"E eu ainda me apaixonei por ele. Que coisa."_

As horas passavam. Júnior estava sentado no colo de Sakura, que estava apoiada sobre os braços quase deitada no chão. Shikamaru usava sua posição de mãos que indicava que o gênio estava bolando um contra-ataque. Após movimentar uma peça, Júnior apoiava o queixo na mãozinha e se colocava a pensar. Alguns bons minutos depois, ele movimentava outra peça que forçava Shikamaru a assumir a posição de mãos. Após quatro horas decorridas, a Haruno sentia as costas latejarem. Assim que Sasuke sentou-se atrás dela, e sem pensar muito em seus atos, a rosada se deixou cair com a cabeça no colo dele. Ino quase surtou com a cena. A maioria estava impressionada com o ocorrido, mas estavam todos tão cansados que não deram muita atenção. O sol começava a se por. O negro começava a invadir o céu. No manto, algumas estrelas já se faziam presentes. O jogo chegava a reta final, quem ainda estava acordado se mostrava ansioso. Finalmente, o resultado: Empate.

**Asuma:** Eles empataram.

**Kurenai:** Isso quer dizer que?

**Asuma:** Até hoje, nunca vi alguém empatar com o Shikamaru. Júnior deve ter, no mínimo, o mesmo QI.

**Kurenai:** Espera um pouco, você não me disse que seu aluno tinha mais de 200 de QI.

**Asuma:** Sim. E esse garoto deve ter a mesma quantidade.

**Kurenai:** Mesmo sendo tão pequeno?

**Asuma:** Isso é impressionante.

**Naruto:** Uáááá... Eles terminaram?

O loiro começava a despertar.

**Asuma:** Sim.

**Naruto:** Ah é, é? Quem ganhou?

**Kurenai:** Deu empate.

**Naruto:** EMPATE? COMO PODE TER DADO EMPATE? NINGUÉM É PÁREO PARA O SHIKAMARU!

**Ino:** O que houve Naruto?

**Naruto:** O Shikamaru empatou.

Todos começavam a acordar e descobrir a novidade. Pela primeira vez alguém não foi derrotado no GO por Nara Shikamaru. Ninguém conseguia acreditar. Era muita incredibilidade junta. Uma criança de quase quatro anos tinha a mesma inteligência do maior estrategista de Konoha, que, por sinal, também era um dos, se não o próprio, homens mais espertos de toda a história da vila. O que sobrava para eles?

**Sakura:** Esse é o meu pequeno gênio.

**Shikamaru:** Belo jogo.

**Júnior:** Obrigado. Você também jogou bem.

**Tsunade:** Acho que podemos continuar.

**Temari:** Mas isso não prova que ele é filho do Shikamaru. Só prova que ele é um gênio.

**Tsunade:** É verdade.

**Shikamaru:** Ele pode tentar usar algumas técnicas da família.

**Temari:** Como assim?

**Shikamaru:** O clã Nara não possui nenhum kekkai genkai, mas temos jutsus que somente alguém de nossa família pode executar.

**Shizune:** Como assim?

**Tsunade:** Após muitas gerações utilizando e aperfeiçoando uma técnica, ela se torna a assinatura da família. Esse clã tem muito mais facilidade em realizar o jutsu e mantê-lo que qualquer outro. Algo como a técnica de fogo dos Uchihas. Diversos shinobis utilizam, mas nenhum no mesmo nível que eles.

**Temari:** Quer dizer que dependendo do nível da técnica, poderemos descobrir se ele é ou não um Nara?

**Sasuke:** Eu já disse que ele é um Uchiha.

**Neji:** Hyuuga.

**Sasuke:** Uchiha.

**Shino:** Aburame.

Todos se calaram ao verem que entrava na discussão. Era algo simplesmente inimaginável. Como tudo o que estava acontecendo até o momento. A pausa teve pouca duração. Logo os três voltavam a discutir sobre a qual clã Júnior pertencia, Gaara e Naruto discutiam para descobrir com qual kage o menino estaria melhor, Kakashi ainda fazia a lista dos hábitos que teria de mudar após assumir o filho e Lee enumerava tudo o que queria ensinar ao pequeno depois que fossem para casa.

**Tsunade:** De novo não.

**Sakura:** Shishou, posso levar Júnior para casa? Está tarde e ele precisa dormir.

**Tsunade:** Pois bem Sakura. Pode sim. Amanhã de manhã, continuaremos.

**Sakura:** Sim.

A Haruno pegou o garoto que não agüentava mais o cansaço e que, porém, não reclamava. Sem que nenhum dos pais percebesse, todos os outros se retiraram do local. A lua já estava muito alta, Sakura dormia abraçada ao filho que estava esgotado. Sasuke adentrou pela janela do quarto e os observava dormirem. Levou algum tempo até que eles percebessem que estavam sozinhos na clareira, mas conseguiram. Cada um foi para a própria casa descansar. O Uchiha, ao se lembrar do antigo lar, achou melhor visitar sua noiva e seu filho. Ficou alguns minutos os admirando.

**Sakura:** Não precisa nos visitar escondido.

Ele lembrava bem daquela frase. Sem resposta, se aproximou e a beijou. Aconchegado na cama, que milagrosamente conseguiu abrigar a família inteira, Sasuke adormeceu com o braço envolvendo a cintura feminina e a mão sobre seu primogênito.

Na manhã seguinte, após muitas brigas para convencer o moreno a soltar a rosada para esta preparar o café do filho, todo o grande grupo estava reunido na mesma clareira. Assim que o último chegou, para varia, Kakashi, as discussões retornaram do exato local em que haviam sido pausadas. O copynin fazendo a lista, Lee enumerando tarefas, Neji, Sasuke e Shino decidindo o clã, Gaara e Naruto descobrindo quem era o melhor Kage e Shikamaru dormindo.

**Tsunade:** Hoje eu trouxe os papéis que deverão ser assinados por um de vocês. Mais especificamente, aquele de quem Sasuke Júnior irá assumir o sobrenome. Sakura, você já pode assinar.

**Sakura:** Sim, shishou.

**Tsunade:** Pois bem, vamos continuar os testes.

**Júnior:** Tem mais?

O jovem moreno estava desanimado com a possibilidade. Ele estava cansado. Ainda não completava um mês que tinha se reencontrado com sua mãe. Depois ainda teve que fazer uma longa viagem até Konoha que durou cerca de três semanas. E agora tinha que ficar abusando de seu chakra para demonstrar todos seus kekkai genkai. Será que alguém ali, além da mamãe, sabia que ele só tinha três anos e meio? Ou será que esqueceram? A segunda era mais provável.

**Tsunade:** Falta pouco. Você já me provou que é filho do Uchiha, do Hyuuga e do Aburame.

**Júnior:** Enquanto ao Nara?

**Tsunade:** Não posso aceitar sua inteligência acima da média como prova.

**Júnior:** Como eu estou cansado, vou facilitar para a senhora.

Sem perder tempo o garoto usou o controle das sombras. Técnica assinatura dos Nara. Os shinobis presentes se calaram. Shikamaru treinou muito tempo sua técnica, infelizmente, ainda não era todo mundo que conseguia controlar. Impressionantemente, Júnior usou o golpe de controle das sombras e agora comandava os movimentos de Tsunade sem que a mesma tivesse chance de se defender e forçou-a virar a garrafa de seu precioso saquê. O desespero por ver sua valiosa bebida sendo jogada fora fez com que a loira usasse toda a sua força para tentar se libertar, porém, sem sucesso. Assim que ela concordou e marcou na prancheta: habilidade Nara – ele a libertou. Despreocupado, estava se preparando para voltar para casa, quando a hokage o chamou para o exame seguinte.

**Júnior:** Se quiser ver tudo, basta pedir.

A Godaime acenou com a cabeça. Um a um o garoto foi mostrando o que herdou de cada shinobi. Ele já dominava todos os seus poderes, o que deixava todo mundo apreensivo. O controle da areia e do vento herdado de Shukaku e de Gaara; o poder de controlar os cinco elementos, adquirido de Gobi e Kakashi; o imenso chakra que o cobria como um manto e o protegia, herança da nove caudas e de Naruto; o taijutsu perfeito que ganhou de Lee; e, por último, mas não menos importante, ativou o Sharingan.

**Tsunade: **Já vimos o seu Sharingan. Há alguma outra técnica?

**Júnior:** Já vou terminar. Fique calma Hokage-sama.

Sem mais demoras, Júnior se concentrou e o Sharingan passou a assumir outra forma. Algo que Sasuke sabia o que era. Tinha esquecido que parte de seu amado filho era herdado do homem que ele mais odiava. Nos olhos de cor vermelha o Manguekyou Sharingan. Shizune deixou alguns relatórios caírem. Kakashi olhava preocupado. O garoto tinha laços sanguíneos com o mais perigoso Akatsuki.

**Júnior:** Pronto. O Manguekyou é o último. Eu juro. Agora, posso ir para casa?

**Tsunade:** Você sabe de quem herdou isso?

**Júnior:** De um tal de Itachi. Orochimaru disse que ele era muito forte. O corpo que ele sempre quis. Ele disse que me deu o Manguekyou para ficar ainda mais forte que esse cara. Como se eu precisasse. O que prova a minha teoria de que o antigo sannin era desprovida de massa encefálica.

**Naruto:** Como?

**Júnior:** Pensa um pouco. Se ele me deu o poder de quem o derrotou, como ele iria me controlar?

**Ino:** Acho que ele esperava que você crescesse acostumado a obedecê-lo.

**Júnior:** Se era essa a intenção dele, não deveria ter me dado o sangue de Konoha.

Tsunade se emocionou com as palavras da criança. Tão pequeno e já mostrava sua lealdade pela vila. Extremamente empolga, abraçou o pequeno e o esmagava entre os seios enquanto falava coisas desconexas chamando-o de seu netinho querido.

**Júnior:** Estou sem ar.

**Tsunade:** Desculpa querido. A vovó está tão feliz. Você vai ser um grande shinobi. Já tem o fogo que meu sensei tanto apreciava. Você é incrível.

**Naruto:** Não me ignorem. Ninguém ainda me disse o que é massa enfaliticá. E por que ele pode te chamar de vovó e eu não?

**Sasuke:** Massa encefálica é algo que você não possui, popularmente conhecida como cérebro.

**Naruto:** Teme!

**Júnior:** Lá vêm eles com as palavras proibidas.

**Tsunade:** E ele é meu neto. Só por isso.

**Naruto:** Quem da lista é seu filho vovó?

**Tsunade:** Sakura é praticamente minha filha Naruto. Assim como você é um neto para Jiraya, já que aquele homem é velho de mais para se colocar na posição de pai. Céus. Eu também já tenho um neto. Estou ficando velha.

**Naruto:** Mas velha ela já é.

O Uzumaki voou longe devido um soco proferido pela Godaime, para a alegria do pequeno Uchiha que foi solto com a distração. Sakura agora estava ao lado do filho. Naruto estava com a cabeça enterrada no chão. A fúria da loira foi aplacada por uma estranha sensação. Todos se calaram. Um chakra muito poderoso se aproximava. Eles não acreditavam na coragem dele de se aproximar com tantos ninjas de Konoha juntos. Ao lado do Uzumaki, que estava com as pernas esticadas e fazia força para desenterrar a cabeça, dois homens passaram. Um de estatura mediana, o outro, incrivelmente alto. Os olhares frios e sem piedade. A fama de perigosos. A roupa característica que indicava a morte de quem quer que fosse o alvo. Eles eram fatais. Mas não tinham chance contra um grupo tão grande de shinobis. Quais seriam as verdadeiras intenções deles? Eles pararam e observavam os Konohanianos.

**Ninja 1:** Realmente ele existe.

**Ninja 2:** Então, os boatos são verdadeiros?

**Ninja 1:** Sim. É impressionante. Algo nele me lembra você.

**Ninja 2:** É óbvio. Você sabe muito bem quem ele é.

**Ninja 1:** O que vai fazer?

**Ninja 2:** O que deve ser feito.

Os ninjas da vila da folha analisavam cada movimento dos inimigos. Tudo cautelosamente. Sasuke usava toda sua força de vontade para não atacar os invasores. A situação era muito delicada. De repente, o mais baixo dos inimigos começou a correr. Ele era rápido. Não conseguiriam pará-lo. Ele avançava diretamente para seu alvo. Em menos de três segundo alcançou o objetivo.

**Ninja 2:** Meu filho. Papai está aqui e vai cuidar bem de você.

**Ninja 1:** Itachi-san. O que está fazendo?

O perigoso nukenin estava perto de uma árvore abraçando um balde que somente Deus sabe de onde veio.

**Itachi:** Carregando meu filho. Por que a pergunta Kisame? Não é óbvio?

**Kisame:** Isso é um balde Itachi-san.

O primogênito Uchiha analisou a frase de Kisame e apalpou o objeto que estava em seus braços. Quando chegou a superfície notou que ele estava cheio de água. Realmente não era uma criança. Como se fosse algo natural, arremessou o artefato sobre a cabeça. O balde voou e caiu sobre a cabeça de Sasuke, sem, no entanto, derramar uma única gota até fazê-lo. O irmão caçula do Akatsuki levantou a borda do recipiente revelando olhos repletos de fúria.

**Itachi:** Bem que eu notei que ele estava muito tímido.

Itachi se movimento na direção correta dessa vez bem a tempo de fugir do balde que lhe era arremessado de volta. Agora o nukenin estava de frente para Júnior. Incerto como continuar, ele esticou os braços fazendo uma careta que na verdade deveria ser um sorriso. Júnior se segurou nas pernas de Sakura. O homem lhe dava medo. Era esquisito demais.

**Itachi:** Venha meu filho. De um abraço em seu pai.

**Sasuke:** Você não quer dizer tio? Júnior é meu filho.

Naruto finalmente retirava a cabeça do chão e gritava:

**Naruto:** ELE É MEU FILHO!

**Itachi:** Vocês não têm estabilidade para criar uma criança.

**Neji:** E alguém que matou o próprio clã tem?

**Itachi:** Sim. Sakura-chan e eu no casaremos e reconstruiremos o clã.

Sasuke sentiu a fúria tomar o controle de seu corpo. Em um movimento rápido atacou seu irmão, assim como Naruto, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru e Kakashi. A Haruno, como percebeu o final daquele encontro, afastou seu pequeno deles discretamente. Sábia decisão. No local em que antes estava agora havia uma grande onda de poeira. Todos queriam garantir a segurança e a paternidade da criança. Júnior olhava para eles como quem entra em um circo pela primeira vez. Eles faziam muito barulho.

**Temari:** QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ ASSUME QUE O FILHO É SEU? SEU SEM-VERGONHA, CACHORRO, PULADOR DE CERCA...

**Kisame:** VAI LÁ ITACHI! PROTEJA A HONRA DOS AKATSUKIS.

**Tenten:** NEJI! COMO VOCÊ EXPLICA ISSO? CADÊ O NEJI QUE EU CONHEÇO?

**Gai:** LEEEE... NÃO DEIXE QUE ELES TE AFASTEM DE TEU FILHO. PROTEJA-O COM SEU FOGO DA JUVENTUDE.

Para piorar a situação, ainda havia as torcidas particulares de cada um. A maior era a de Sasuke. O fã clube estava completo e torcia pela vitória dele, mesmo sem saber os motivos da briga.

**Júnior:** Vamos para casa?

**Sakura:** Primeiro passaremos no mercado.

**Tsunade:** Sakura!

**Sakura:** Sim shishou?

**Tsunade: **Não esqueça os documentos de registro do Júnior.

**Sakura:** Já foram assinados?

Nesse momento, os pretendentes a papai pararam de brigar. Lee estava com o pé na boca de Gaara, que puxava o casaco de Shino enquanto usava o Nara de cadeira. Shikamaru, que, além de estar sentado sobre os óculos do Aburame, se encontrava mordendo a perna de Itachi. Este por sua vez tentava nocautear uma pedra com socos furiosos, acreditando ser seu irmãozinho. Naruto puxava o cabelo de Neji e esse tentava estrangular o copynin. Sasuke estava com os braços esticados. Enquanto um era quase arrancado por Shino, o outro segurava o Uzumaki pelo cós das calças. Para manter o equilíbrio, ele acabou pisando na cabeça de Lee.

**Tsunade:** Sim.

Eles ficaram chocados. Tentaram gritar um "O quê?", mas poucos conseguiram. Após muito trabalho, se desenroscaram e agora todos estavam em pé. A herdeira Hyuuga ficou escarlate e desmaiou. Estranhando a reação da jovem, Kiba e Kurenai investigaram a cena com os olhos.

**Kurenai:** Então foi isso.

**Kiba:** Cara. Ele tem muito mau gosto.

Com toda a confusão, na hora em que se levantaram, Sasuke acabou puxando as calças de Naruto. O loiro agora estava somente com sua cueca samba-canção laranja e cheia de desenhos de potes de lámen, além, é claro, das sandálias ninjas. Era tão cômico que ninguém conseguia acreditar. Apesar da incredibilidade por serem aqueles jovens os melhores ninjas de sua vila, a hokage continuou o que estava fazendo, ignorando-os por completo.

**Tsunade:** Aqui estão os papéis. Cuide bem deles.

**Asuma:** Quem assinou?

**Sakura:** Uchiha Sasuke.

Os outros nove ex-pretendentes a papai encaravam o último com olhares cruéis. Estalando dedos e cerrando punhos, faziam juras de morte silenciosas. O jovem Uchiha se orgulhava do plano. Após criar um bunshin, este, usando um henge, se transformou em camundongo e se aproximou dos documentos. Depois de assinar tudo, desapareceu. Somente ele ficou feliz com seu sucesso, e logo Sasuke era perseguido por todos os outros.

**Kisame:** ITACHI-SAN! PRO OUTRO LADO!

O Uchiha ficou mais para trás, mas ainda perseguia o irmãozinho após seguir para o lado certo.

**Kurenai:** Então o clã voltou a existir.

**Shizune:** Podíamos dar uma festa para comemorar as boas-vindas de Sasuke Júnior Uchiha.

**Tsunade:** Boa idéia Shizune. Vamos.

**Chouji:** Churrasco!

**Kisame:** Nada de peixe.

**Chouji:** SUSHI!

**Kisame: **Peixes são amigos, não comida. Não vou permitir que machuque um deles.

**Sakura:** Você está pensando em ir junto?

**Kisame:** Mas é claro. Meu parceiro virou tio. Na Akatsuki, as duplas devem se tratar como se fossem irmãos. Segundo o chefe, acreditar que somos da mesma família garantiria mais lealdade e confiança. Eu é que me dei mal. Se um dia o Itachi me olhar e enxergar um Uchiha, será o meu fim.

**Sakura:** É muito azar. Mas o que isso tem a ver com a situação?

**Kisame:** Eu devo ver o Itachi-san como um irmão. Sendo assim, Júnior também é meu sobrinho. Vem com o titio Kisi.

**Sakura:** Nem pensar. Ele está limpinho para o almoço. Não vou deixá-lo ficar fedendo a peixe.

**Kisame:** Alguma coisa contra cheiro de peixe?

**Sakura:** Contra o cheiro? Nada. Contra o cheiro nas roupas que terei de lavar depois? Tudo.

Enquanto discutiam sobre o cheiro de peixe o grande grupo adentrava uma churrascaria e fazia os pedidos. Todos sorriam e conversavam amigavelmente. Na rua, os cidadãos de Konoha não se deixavam impressionar pela cena. Sasuke ainda corria desesperado e carregando uma calça laranja em uma das mãos. Atrás dele, um aglomerado shinobi composto por nada mais, nada menos que: Hatake Kakashi, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, Nara Shikamaru e Uzumaki Naruto. O último ainda com a vestimenta incompleta, mas sem, no entanto, aparentar perceber ou se importar. Mais atrás do estranho grupo, vinha o Akatsuki Uchiha Itachi. Após olhar o "desfile" mais bizarro de que se tem conhecimento, os civis voltavam calmamente para suas tarefas diárias, até serem interrompidos por outro aglomerado humano. Desta vez composto pelas fãs do Uchiha mais moço. Elas choravam e gritavam várias coisas. Ameaçavam quem tentasse ferir o símbolo de sua adoração e imploravam para se tornarem as senhoras Uchihas. Aquele foi um dia que mais tarde seria contado entre muitos risos.

.

.

.

_**The End!**_

* * *

Ai está o especial... um presente para vocês... espero que tenham gostado...

as reviews que chegarem a partir de agora eu responderei pelo site...

se for ann., deixado apartir de agora meu muito obrigada por ela...

Beijos a todos vocês

Até a próxima...


End file.
